


From a Stream to a River

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: Because of a deal between the Vapra and Spriton, Kylan ends up in a position in where he meets the youngest of the Vapra princesses, Brea. At first is a rocky start for both of our protagonists but follow them as they slowly grow found of each other and how that is affected by a world where two gelfling's of different clans can't simply be together...or so they say
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact this fic is inspired by I dream I once had.

Author's Note:  
Hello everyone, before starting the prologue I would like to say that I also added a bonus poem that Kylan will write at some point in this story. When did he write it? Why did he write it? What happened? Guess you'll have to continue to read the story to find out ;)  
This is a multy chapter fic and I'll be posting each chapter every two or three days to keep it consistent.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There has been a special new alliance between the Vapra and the Spriton. This opens a door for Kylan to leave Sami Thicket and move towards Hara'r. He originally was just trying to get away from his problems in Sami and independence but what he finds himself instead is a very clever Vapra princess that will change his life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poem: From a Stream to a River

From a stream to a river  
Growing with many things in it to deliver  
I found myself in an unknown place  
Yet not being familiar it feels safe

You grow used to the long walks  
Never feeling like you'll settle with everyone's judgemental talks  
But here I am, so strange I know  
To think my heart it's starting to feel well known

Maybe it's the riches that are finally coming by  
This life I have built for myself, but that's a lie  
Never have the diamonds filled me with joy  
It was when I felt heard and understood by someone with choice

You so high and me so low  
How did we get here? I don't know  
But somehow this water that used to be a small stream  
Now flows like a river and I am no longer followed by screams

-By:Kylan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The issue on the table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening with the crops in Hara'r and the All-Maudra has a plan that involves the Maudra of the Spriton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT BEFORE YOU READ:  
> This story starts from the time line of BEFORE the truth of the Skeksis was revealed. So that's why at first you will read that they still call them lords and serve them. At least for now, having that said:  
> Enjoy!

The Vapra clan, a industrious race with silver hair,fair skin and gossamer-winged woman. A clan also known for it's pride. After all they were not only the highest in ground but also the highest in social status compared to the other clans. Now to such a high clan it must be tough to admit when they need help.

Seladon leaned in to whisper something into her mother's ears. Whatever it was the women didn't find it to be pleasing news. Brea noticed the shift in her mother's expression and leaned over to her other older sister. 

"Tavra what is going on?"

She asked as the other lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Haven't you heard Brea?"

She shook her head and felt the presence of the eldest of the three sisters behind her. Turning she saw Seladon who had apparently overheard the conversation. 

"If you didn't have your nose stuck in books all day you would know. Everyone in Hara'r does"

Brea huffed thinking of a comeback to say but Tavra quickly interviene, not having the energy to deal with another sister fight. 

"The crops Brea, they haven't been as good as usual. A lot of our farmers are complaining that nothing is growing. Or that the food rots"

Seladon nodded adding:

"Yes I was informing mother of yet another complaint. They all say something weird is happening to the earth but I don't know..."

She said, a hint of hesitance in her voice. Brea analyzed this new information and shrugged in her direction.

"I mean if every farmer is saying it then it must be true. Why else?"

Before they could continue their mother stood up calling for Seladon. She had a face that the three of them could recognize, it was the face of a Maudra with a plan. 

"Whatever the reason behind this, I'm sure is only temporary. The Vapra will surpass the time of adversity as always. Still...I cannot just sit and wait. Knowing that the census is just unums away"

She said, everyone knew that the census was an important event. Some of the lords of the Crystal Castle would come, count the gelfling's as they pass by and make their offerings. Then a feast would be offered to them and it was well known that they ate...a lot. If things didn't get better what could they offer when that day finally arrived? Everyone says they have respect for the lords but being honest the fear factor has always been there, they just choose not to pay attention to it.

"So are you going to find a way to heal the earth mother?"

Asked Brea to join the conversation while Tavra pulled her back a bit. It was unknown to Brea but it seems the All-Maudra didn't like that story.

"Well it's obvious something is happening to our crops but I don't believe that whole, weird magic is happening on the earth. Just simple excuses made by the farmers. It's hard for them to accept that we seem to be going through hard times so they invent those stories to make them feel better about it, but I'm faithful to the truth. All we need it's some extra help with our plants"

She then turned to Tavra

"Tavra you and some other of my paladins will head tomorrow morning to Sami Ticket. Fetch Maudra Mera and tell her to come here asap. It is a request from the All-Maudra I'm sure there will be no troubles in convincing her"

Tavra gave a slight nod towards her mother and left the room deciding it would be best to start packing immediately. This left Mayrin to turn towards Seladon.

"I need more reports on the issue and keep your eyes open. As soon as Mera arrives I want you by my side Seladon. It is good that you observe how we do negotiations. For when your All-Maudra" 

Brea cringed internally for how boring all of that sounded. She was sure glad she wasn't the oldest. Still Seladon actually seemed eager to do what she was told and went to get her papers ready. Brea could never understand the complexity that her oldest sister was. In fact she was so lost in thought she didn't notice her mother had been staring at her for a while. 

"O-oh, sorry did you need anything from me?"

She asked

"Well...I guess I do have a task for you. Brea call the librarian next time you go and visit and tell him to come to me. I'm sure that's easy to ask from you"

Brea normally hated tasks but as her mother just implied this one was a breeze for her. Most of the time she was hanging around the library anyways. 

"I'll speak to him now for you"

She bowed her head down a bit like her sisters had done and left the throne room. Heading towards the library. 

~~

A few days had passed and the three brothers were up high. Their warmth shining over Sami Ticket. The podlings all gathered in the field, caring for the flowers that all lined up decorating the land beautifully. 

At this time of day a lot were inside eating in their lunch break but Kylan decided to have his outside. Resting on the grass he cleaned his firca carefully while letting the wind mess his braids. At this moment he was too concentrated to care. Once done he placed his wind instrument back in his strap and opened the tiny box he had brought with him that had inside his lunch. It was sweet cherry-squash. Eating he closed his eyes at peace with just hearing the sounds of nature and nothing else. No one to bother him and no noise of Mera's commands behind him. That is until he heard some footsteps approach. Along them the "cling and clang" of swords and armory. He opened his eyes and turned around.

Kylan was close to the entrance so he could see what was out there and from a far he saw a group of gelfling's approaching. At first he thought they were just merchants that had come back from selling their vegetables but then he noticed their features. Those were no Spriton, they were Vapra. Standing up he put his lunch back in his box and fixed his messy braids as quickly as possible. 

Should he go tell the others or wait for them to come close first and ask? He decided to do the second choice and once they were close enough the group of Vapra stopped with only one single lady moving forwards to his direction.

"Greetings Spriton"

The female said and he nodded his head a bit for manners reasons. 

"We have walked a long way from Hara'r to speak with your Maudra and ask for your clan's hospitality" 

Tavra spoke while the others behind her nodded as if stating that what she was saying was true.

"Oh I know where Maudra Mera is and I'm sure she'll take you in once she knows about your long trip from Hara'r. Follow me" 

He said, gaining the courage to lead them. Following Kylan he could sense them turning their heads around, observing their surroundings. He wondered how different must Sami Thicket feel in comparison to Hara'r. He had never gone there himself. Only heard stories of it. 

He led them over to the hearth where Mera stayed. She sat on a chair dream-itching over a piece of fabric. Her eyes glued down on what she was doing until Kylan cleared her throat. Once she caught a glimpse of the Vapra behind him she immediately stopped what she was doing and stood up to welcome them. 

"Well what a surprise. I wasn't expecting visitors all the way from Hara'r. Welcome to my Sami Thicket" 

The soldiers bowed their head downs a bit as the same female that had spoken to Kylan earlier took the word. 

"Maudra Mera"

She repeated her name as if to clarify it was really her.

"We have been sent from Hara'r all the way to you with an important message from the All-Maudra"

She let that sentence drag in the air for it needed no more explanation. The name and title of the All-Maudra was enough to make Kylan's hairs stand up. 

"Kylan"

He felt Mera's eyes piercing through his own as she called his name. He nodded to her direction and excused himself to the visitors. He knew she was asking him to leave them in privacy. Looking down at the floor he walked outside shutting the door behind him and looking at it in deep thought for a few seconds. Kylan was not the type to snoop around in important conversations but this one sparked his curiosity. It wasn't every day that visitors came with a message from the All-Maudra. Looking in both ways to make sure he was alone he leaned into the door, putting his ear over the wood to listen closely.

At first it wasn't very understandable what they were talking about until he heard the sentence:

"The All-Maudra has requested for you to come to Hara'r yourself to discuss an important matter"


	3. The Deal is Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A negotiation that will change history has been made.

While looking up at the ceiling Kylan wondered what he could do to convince Mera to take him with her to Ha'rar. He really wanted to go and see the silver coasts, as they would refer to it. Also the snow, the idea of a white material covering the earth that comes from the heavens, he couldn't quite picture it. Still he faced the sad reality that there was absolutely no reason why Maudra Mera should take him. She was going for business stuff and he was only a mere song teller. 

He got up from his bed and walked towards his closet while thinking. Maybe if he somehow knew why exactly the All-Maudra wanted to see Mera he could convince her to take him. Maybe he could offer his help with something even if she would already take other gelfling's with her. Kylan wasn't as fit and strong as the other's so he couldn't offer protection and he had never been to Ha'rar so he couldn't offer direction. Plus they would be leaving with the group of Vapra soldiers that came anyways. 

That's when his only chance came to mind. The song teller quickly grabbed his lute and ran outside. The only way he could find out was if one of the travelers told him. He had found out that the leading soldier was actually part of the Vapra Maudren. A daughter of the All-Maudra. She had to know, if he could somehow manage to let her slip him the information he could work from there into finding a way for Mera to take him.

He tip toe down the hall and nervously peeked over to see Mera and the group of Vapra soldiers eating together. He clicked the top of his teeth with his tongue trying to find an excuse to enter without intruding or making Mera angry. He shivered with just the thought of her scolding him. That's when he saw his cue. Her two sons were walking down the hall in the contrary direction as him. Probably about to join the dinner as part of the Spriton royal family. One thing he knew about them was that they liked entertainment and that was the one thing the song teller was good at. 

Taking a few seconds to gain courage he walked towards them making them stop in their tracks. He offered to play some tunes and they of course fell for it. Thinking it would be a good thing for a host to provide entertainment to their guest. Plus Kylan would let them take credit for the idea(he honestly could care less). 

So they went in with Kylan nervously walking close behind them. His head down at all times, not daring to look up until he was commended to. After a while he heard the order and sat in front of everyone to play his tune.

It was weird, Kylan was normally very shy and preferred to be away from large crowds of eyes but when he performed his songs or stories that would change drastically. He became less stressed and more free. Confident even, when it came to his song telling. It was his thing. 

While playing he overheard Mera leaning to speak to Tavra. He looked like he wasn't paying attention but his ears stood up picking up the conversation carefully. Something about a problem in Ha'rar? With the crops and....

"Kylan that's enough"

He jumped a bit in his chair as his eyes wondered, finally settling on his Maudra. 

"Thank you for the songs you may go now"

He obeyed and left with a small smile in his face while he looked down. He knew enough. 

~~~

More days passed and Brea groaned impatiently while Seladon rolled her eyes. 

"Brea please stop that"

She whispered to her

Brea crossed her arms and groaned again even if it was what she was asked to not do.

"We've been waiting here for hours, I thought Tavra and the rest were around the corner"

Seladon sighed and looked ahead. 

"They are close, your just impatient. It hasn't been that long, plus you don't even have to do anything. Just stand there while mother does the talking"

Brea pulled a bit of her sleeve to get her attention and she was successful. Seladon turned her face towards her.

"Exactly! More reason why I shouldn't even be here. I'm not going to contribute anything anyways"

Seladon pulled her arm away so that she would stop the tugging. 

"Brea! Stop that, you're getting more annoying by the second. Thra gives me strength. Plus even if you're not talking it's important that every daughter is here. A Maudra from another clan is coming. You're representing the Vapra by being here..."

Brea muted the rest of her sister's speech. She sighed remembering the good book she was reading before she was called to the throne room to wait. She had almost gotten to the good part. It was beyond agonizing how she had to leave it to just stand there. Once she sensed that Seladon was done talking she just fixed her dress and looked forward. 

"You sound like mother"

She said already giving up that she had any chance to convince her that this was all useless. Seladon though didn't take this as an offence and more as a compliment, smiling to herself and her recent victory. She looked ahead too and almost as if it was cue the doors opened.

"Princess Tavra and the entrusted paladin's you sent to Sami Thicket are back my Maudra! Along them, Maudra Marin and a few of her own"

A paladin said then leaving to the side so that they could enter. Mera looked around slowly.

"All-Maudra, it has been a while hasn't it?"

Mayrin stood up and nodded.

"Indeed it has, thank you for traveling all the way here. Paladin's you did well in doing what I asked you. Now go take Mera's companions into our guest rooms while I talk to her privately. After that you may go back to your usual day"

In that moment Kylan felt Maudra Mera's hand pulling him close to her. Her eyes cold in concentration.

"Actually this one stays with me, I think he can be of help to your case. Your highest soldier in commend, the princess Tavra, she gave me a preview of what your dealing with so I think I already have a solution"

Kylan could feel the All-Maudra eyes looking at him. He dared to look back for just a moment. They were a very light green color mixed with a gold yellow. They did not shake, they were fierce and he looked down. 

"Alright then"

The paladin's took the rest of the Spriton that had come along out of the room leaving them all alone. Tavra joined her sister's taking her hood off. He quickly glanced to their direction. He already knew who Tavra was so that meant the other two were Seladon and Brea. The eldest and the youngest of the current Vapra Maudren. Which was which that, he did not yet know. 

He stopped looking to listen as Mayrin went on explaining the problems her clan had been experimenting with their plants. Since the Spriton were well known for their good harvest that's why she asked for their help. She then explained how the farmers were filled with these stories of some stage magic in the earth going around. Still she didn't believe that, it must be something else. Maybe something with the soil or the seeds. They were asked to observe the situation and lend their help. 

"And what do we get?"

Asked Mera as Kylan wondered how she could ask that so casually. Sure she was one heck of a scary woman sometimes but still, this was the All-Maudra. He could never imagine questioning her in anything. Still it seemed like the question was well taken because all Mayrin did was sit back down and fix a part of her dress. 

"Fair enough you'd want something out of this, ask away yourself. I can give you all the jewels, clothes for the Spriton that will last them a lot and so on. Just say it and I'll provide it. But first-"

She raised a finger 

"Prove to me that you can actually help us. I am here for negotiation not to gift off things and waste my time"

She snapped her fingers and a guard brought a pot with a dying plant on it. It was obviously trying to stand. 

"Not even my farmers can figure out what's wrong. You?"

This was their cue, Kylan at first just wanted to come to Ha'rar to see but now he realized he had inserted himself in a quite serious deal. If they could prove they could help, Mera could ask anything from the All-Maudra. This was a big opportunity for the Spriton clan so he couldn't fail now. 

"Yes so I see. Once we heard of your situation Kylan here though of something"

That was true. When Kylan overheard the situation he went running to his room. He had a shelf with a few of his own books and one was an ancient book that talked all about harvesting secrets. Most of the Spriton and well, gelfling's in general didn't read, but he was one of the few that could. So after reading about a healing medicine for the plants he went on and did it himself. This proved to Maudra Mera that he could be of help on her trip, and that's how he convinced her to take him. Still now that he was the center of attention he really hoped the medicine would work with the plants of Ha'rar and whatever weird plague they had. 

"Y-yes, an old Spriton medicine for sick plants. I found it in an ancient book and it worked with plants back in Sami Thicket... hopefully it works here too"

He said whispering that last part and pulling out a small sack out of his pocket. 

"Did you hear that? An ancient book with old Spriton healing medicine on it!"

Brea said, whispering to Tavra with excitement.

"I am basically dying of wonder"

She said sarcastically and laughed a bit at how these things would always excite Brea. 

Everyone looked closely as Kylan poured some red dust from his small sack into the pot and then stood back. A few seconds passed and Kylan grew nervous seeing nothing happened. He could already hear Mera's scolding back home and the embarrassing stare he would get from the All-Maudra but just then something was starting to happen with the plant. Everyone saw in awe as the plant straightened and got it's colors back, it had healed. 

Kylan could feel the relief wash all over his body as he stepped back and Mera forward. 

"See? The Spriton can handle it"

The princesses all whispered to one another, shocked for what they had just witness. 

"Yes splendid it seems so. Looks like we're ready to do a deal. Now what will it be?"

The All-Maudra said, as a guard came in and handed her a piece of paper and a feather with ink on it. To make a contract. 

"Hmm, how about you grant us permits for citizenship in Ha'rar to the Spriton?" 

The room got quiet, not even the princesses were whispering anymore.

"Excuse me?"

Mayrin said, obviously surprised. 

"Don't worry, I'm not asking for anything to change. Our lords have drawn the right path for us to continue and you know that I'm loyal to it. Still all I'm asking is that you grant my clan permission to come and have some land here. Extending terrain will be good for us you understand? Don't worry, the Vapra are still Vapra and the Spriton are still Spriton. Nothing else has to change. We just need your permission and that's it. Plus the silver sea is so close here, I heard the fishing seasons get very popular and economically as a Maudra it is my duty to think of the wealth of my clan and what's best for them" 

Mayrin thought for a bit, the feather still hanging in her hand and not writing yet. 

"Hmm, why can't I just pay you to buy the medicine?"

She was still not completely convinced.

"All-Maudra, you can. We can sell you a portion but you know it won't last forever. Plus as much as I want to be of help the ingredients used in the medicine only grow in Sami Thicket and I can't just hand it all to the Vapra. What will we be left with? But if you give us citizenship over some of your lands we can use them to plant even more. We get more and we can give more. It all comes full circle. If you need more time to think about it, you know where to find me. Kylan come"

She said turning towards the door with Kylan right behind her.

"Mother you must accept"

Said Brea in a whisper making her family members look at her. 

"And give part of our land and citizenship away?"

Asked Seladon

"But what they grow in those lands will end up benefiting us. Plus we have a lot of terrain. Giving some away isn't that drastic of a change"

Tavra nodded

"I have to agree with Brea here. Plus what else are we going to do? Let our crops die?"

Seladon sighed 

"I guess...you're right"

Brea turned to her mother

"Mother for once swallow your pride and give in. For our people"

Mayrin claps her hands together and sighed. 

"Maudra Mera wait!"

Mera stopped and turned around with Kylan. 

"Alright I agree but we can't do this from one day to another. A law takes time to apply. Here let's write a contract and sign it together so that things are done in the order that they should be done"


	4. A change for the better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylan moves to Ha'rar   
> You'll see why👌

He didn't care if he was going to get wet, he didn't care if the lights would be out soon, he didn't care how far he kept running. Kylan just wanted to get away from everyone at that moment. It had been two unums since he had last been to Ha'rar. Since their deal with the All-Maudra was sealed. Still to his perspective, life was the same as always. Not so good. 

As soon as he came back to Sami Thicket he had to face the cruel reality again. The reality that he just didn't fit in. That night Kylan had heard enough, he ran outside even if it was raining and let himself fall next to a tree. He curled his body into a ball and wrapped his arms around his knees. Closing his eyes shut he hoped that nobody was watching him from somewhere. 

"Pathetic"

He said looking into a puddle that had formed in front of him because of all the rain. He grabbed a rock and threw it at his reflection hoping to stop seeing it. Kylan was patient but that had limits. He was tired and with a good reason. Sami Thicket itself was not the problem. It was where he was raised for the majority of it's life and of course, it was where his mother came from. The greenery was beautiful too. It was more the other Spriton that got him like this. Most of them always calling him names and making fun of him. Never taking Kylan serious unless they wanted to listen to a song. The others who didn't pick up on him didn't do anything to stop the hurtful words. They just watched uncomfortable and walked away. If they didn't see it, it didn't happen. That's was how they thought but that's wrong. They not participating didn't make matters better. Kylan was still being picked up on. Worst part he felt like he couldn't defend himself. 

His father wouldn't have allowed it, he thought with a sad smile creeping on his face. Oh boy would the other's run if he saw them picking on his son. His mother would carry him and kiss his head saying kind words in his ears. He looked up at the sky and using the tree branches lifted himself to stand up again. 

"I don't know if you guys can hear me"

He started to whisper, hoping that they somehow could.

"But I really miss you both. I know I'm old enough to take care of myself but- I just wished you were here still to guide me"

He crossed his arms and looked down. His wet bangs dripping with drops into his nose. That's when a memory came to mind. One of the few good ones he had. He remembered his favorite story, Jarra-Jen. His father was the one that first told him of the Stonewood hero. What would he do? He was a brave and independent hero. That's when an idea came into Kylan's mind. 

He immediately ran back to his small home. If he was going to do this he had to do it fast. He dried off and put on a new pair of clothes. He placed all of his stuff in a big bag he had and a few others in a smaller one. There was a group of gelfling's leaving this night to Ha'rar. Thanks to the agreement every week a group would come and go to take care of the land over there and bring back the fruits to Sami Thicket. If he was fast enough he could sneak into one of the carriages, hide there and take the trip to Ha'rar. He didn't have a solid plan of what he was going to do when he got there but anything at this point was better than staying. He would get a job, even if it was a poor one. He would be on his own, but that was better than surrounded by bullies. He was old enough to live by himself anyways. Thanks to the agreement he had the right to live there now so he was covered legally. Plus if things didn't work out there he had another plan, Stone in the Wood.

He finished packing and put on a black cloak to not stand out in the dark night. Looking at his desk he went to quickly write something down. Maudra Mera wasn't by any means the definition of caring but Kylan wasn't a resentful gelfling. In the midst of everything she took him in when no one else would and in the end of the day she was still his Maudra. He didn't want to seem ungrateful so he wrote her a thank you letter and left it there. With that he took a last look to his room saying one final goodbye. 

He sneaked over to where everyone was packing everything they would need for the trip. While they were distracted he made a run for it and hopped on the back. Hiding in between all the bags. It was cramped and he knew he would have to stay there for a long trip which would eventually hurt his back but he didn't care. He had made his mind up. 

"Thra please let this work"

He said in a whisper as he felt the carriage move. 

~~~

On the way to Ha'rar Kylan had to be careful not to get caught. He didn't want to risk them sending him back. How embarrassing would that be? So whenever he felt the carriage make a stop he would wait until he didn't hear any voices or nearby doorsteps. He would peek outside. If no one was near he would get out, stretch,go to the bathroom, eat or well do anything that he needed to do and immediately climb back inside with the luggages. He had a few close calls but thankfully nobody noticed. 

He started to feel a bit colder, and that could only mean they were getting close. A smile appeared on his face as dimples showed on his cheeks. He peeked outside and saw the white snow. The houses all lined up together. Yep he was definitely in Ha'rar. He grabbed his bags and had them ready for when he got the chance to sneak out. 

"Oh hello have you come from Sami Thicket?"

Said another Spriton

"Yes, we have more supplies for the harvest. We also came with extra space to bring the fruits back home with us"

The man nodded asking them to stop for a second and follow him to grab the baskets filled with the load of the day. Kylan took that chance and ran off. He found himself in the middle of a busy street. Mostly silverling's were walking up and down the roads. A few Spriton here and there who you could tell were there just to make business but now that Kylan was there he felt safer knowing that at that point no one could obligate him to head back. Looking around he stumbled upon an old man and her daughter. 

"Papa are you okay?"

She said alarmed, helping him up. The man just chuckled and shook his head. 

"Hey I'm not THAT old yet. I can handle a fall without breaking any bones don't worry"

Kylan felt horrible and immediately ran around, grabbing the things that had fallen thanks to their bump. He handed them over to the lady who frowned and snatched them out of his hands.

"I'm sorry"

He said, really meaning it.

"Yeah you better! Watch where you're going next time Spriton!"

Her head was held up high as if she had to assert dominance. Her father though had a softer face. He moved a few of his white hair strands out of the way and patted his daughter's back. 

"It's okay sweetheart the young man here said he was sorry. Let's not make a fuss over it"

He then turned to Kylan.

"Young man are you lost? You seemed to be looking around a lot"

Kylan smiled sheepishly.

"I guess you could say that. I'm new to Ha'rar, it's bigger than I remembered. Last time I came here it wasn't for long and I wasn't alone"

The girl scoffed as if she was annoyed to listen to him talk.

"Well tuff luck, papa let's go"

She grabbed her father's hand but he wouldn't move.

"Now now wait a second. Young Man I see you're a Spriton, do you happen to work in the crops?"

Kylan shook his head.

"Oh no, I came here to move. I'm looking for a job, anything will be fine. Still if you want I can point you to other gelfling's that are doing that"

The man shook his head with a smile.

"Ah no it's alright, this is actually perfect. You see I'm getting old and I need a caretaker as much as I hate to admit it. I can't pay you much but if your willing to do the job-"

Her daughter with horror in her face immediately cut him off.

"N-no father! I already told you, there's no need for you to waste money for anyone to look out for you. I will do it, for free. I'm your daughter!"

He turned to her, his eyes still calm and patient. He radiated with wisdom. 

"Yes and you're also a wife and a mother. Plus you work on the weekdays. You have much on your plate"

She frowned

"I already talked with my husband, you can move with us. We don't mind"

The man seemed to have nothing of that.

"The childings are growing every day, plus in what room could I stay? I will just be a burden. Plus I don't want to leave my house and you know that. I built that house with my own hands when I married your mother and-"

She sighed

"I know I know, you aren't going to move out or sell it"

Kylan was starting to feel a bit awkward having to listen to these strangers personal life and problems. He felt like he was intruding into their privacy but he also didn't want to be rude and just walk away. The man apparently sense this because he turned and gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Sorry if we got carried away in that conversation young man"

Kylan just nodded

"Now about that job offer, want it or not?"

Kylan turned to the female who just crossed her arms.

"Whatever I'm obviously not going to convince him otherwise but you better do a good job if you take it. That's my father so I'll be watching Spriton"

She then walked away, hitting his shoulder with hers while at it. The old man signed and apologized for his daughter's behavior.

"It's okay sir, I'll accept the offer"

The man lifted his chin a bit, happy to hear that.

"Jolly this is great. Let me lead you to my place to explain the schedule and your income"

Kylan nodded and followed him, helping him move around along the way. It might seem small but he was more than grateful for the opportunity. Finally he was going to start living his life for himself and no one else.


	5. Journal Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a job request Kylan goes with the old man to the castle. There something happens to Brea's journal and thanks to that both of them get to share their very first actual conversation not knowing in the future they would talk more.

Kylan had been working for the old man for a week now and by the end of it his first payment finally arrived. In all honesty the man was a kind one and he was glad that his first job was with someone like him. So he felt extremely bad once he saw how much he had given him. In a small bag were many coins, more than he expected. The man had told him he couldn't pay a lot but for him THIS was a lot. He wondered if it was a Vapra thing. 

"S-sir I can't accept this money"

The man looked confused by how hesitant the youngest was in receiving his pay.

"Young man is there something wrong?"

Kylan nodded

"This is just too much. All I do is help you keep the house clean,cook dinner, help you get around...sir this is too much money for a task as simple as the one I do. It almost feels like I'm stealing from you"

What happened next surprised Kylan. The man started laughing uncontrollably in his rocking chair. So much that he started to get tears in his eyes. Kylan didn't understand what was so funny.

"Young man this isn't even that much Jaja. Plus you earned it, you may think your job is easy but actually not many can do it. Remember my daughter?"

He shivered, how could he forget? That lady hated his guts and each time she visited her father she basically interviewed him to make sure he was doing things right. As if he was about to commit a crime at any moment. She didn't like or trust him, now that's for sure. 

"Well you're actually not my first caretaker. I had many in the past but they all grew impatient with me. I was too slow for them I guess. Maybe too demanding? I don't know, but that's why she was and is so wary of you. If my own kind mistreated me how is someone from another clan going to treat me well? Nevertheless, you have proven that wrong"

As he said that the man started coughing and Kylan immediately went to grab his medicine. 

"Here sir, I'll get you a glass of water to help swallow"

Once he handed him the cup and the man drank he placed a hand up.

"See?"

The tan skinned gelfling scratched the back of his head modestly.

"Well fine then, if you insist"

He grabbed the bag of coins and tied it in his belt. Then a knock was heard on the door. He offered to get it and saw it was the mail. Kylan had learned that the man and his daughter were actually part of a family business that apparently they had been going since generations back. They worked in tailoring beautiful dresses and accessories. Ha'rar had many that worked on that but they were one of the most well known. His daughter ran the local boutique in the central street while the man was in charge of getting orders and getting the materials for his daughter to turn into dresses. He was now too old for the needle but he could still measure and write. 

The woman passed Kylan the envelope and walked off. Once he handed it over to the old man he jumped a bit in his rocking chair. A hint of excitement in such a jump.

"What is it?"

He asked as the man pointed to a signal in the front of the envelope.

"This is the royal stamp. Sometimes if I'm lucky I'll get the request to make something for the All-Maudra or her daughter's. Very good deals come out of it"

Opening the letter he reconfirmed his theory. It looks like the All-Maudra ordered for the princesses to get their measures for new dresses. Which meant they were heading to the castle. He asked Kylan to put specific fabrics and tools on a basket and to tidy up for the important trip. Doing as told he worked as quick as possible not wanting to cause the old man to be late to such an important appointment. 

~~

Brea was in her room journaling about something new she had learned. She had been reading for the past days about vliyaya and how it varies for each gelfling and which each Maudra possessed. It was definitely an interesting topic. Splashing some ink on her hands she got up to grab a towel to clean them up with when a knock was heard. 

"Come in"

A guard came inside for an announcement.

"Princess Brea my Maudra has ordered for you and your sister's to go into the changing rooms. The tailor is here to get your measurements and such"

Brea sighed looking between the guard and her journal that was still in her desk wide open. The page she had been working on still only half way done. She understood why Tavra might need a new dress, she had ripped a bunch of her old ones because of the missions she was sent to and Seladon, the future All-Maudra had to always look formal and tidy. Still she didn't really need a dress, her old ones still looked new, sure a few had some ink splashes that stained but nothing too crazy. 

She went to close her journal and placed it in her pocket following the guard out of her room. Her sisters were already there waiting and so she joined. The old tailor who would sometimes work for them was also already in the room, his back facing her as he got some things out of a basket. Besides him she saw a boy that seemed close to her age helping out. She had never seen the old tailor with him and then she remembered that he had also been the one that suggested the medicine for the crops a few unums ago. Or at least that was what she thought, she wasn't quite sure. 

Her sisters were talking about something but she just dozed off. Thinking about what she had been journaling about just a few minutes ago. The three of them stretching their arms out for the measurements. 

"Kylan bring the fabrics so the princesses can choose which one they want for their individual dress while I write it down"

He said making Kylan quickly grab them and nervously walked towards each one. The silk he held was one of the softest things he had ever touched. He couldn't imagine how insanely comfortable it must be to wear something made of it. 

"This one"

Seladon said pointing and the man was quick to write it down. Since they were working on her first Tavra and Brea had walked to the other side of the room. Both sitting and doing their own thing. Brea took the opportunity to open her journal in her lap reading over what she had written in before. 

"Hmm let's go with this one"

Said Tavra once it was her turn and again the old men wrote it down. Kylan grabbed the last pieces of fabric and walked towards where Brea was sitting. He asked but she didn't answer. She was super concentrated in what she was reading and Kylan didn't want to be rude in interrupting her so he just...stood there. Fabrics in hand and all, but one of her sisters grew impatient and walked towards her.

"BREA WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU!"

She said putting a hand on her shoulder, scared the young princess since she was caught by surprise. Because of this scare she flinched throwing her journal out of the open window she had next to her. She quickly got up looking down, her face full of horror.

"M-my journal!"

Seladon sighed and Tavra quickly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Its okay Brea we can-"

But Brea shook out of her touch and gave Seladon a mad stare.

"You didn't have to scare me like that! Look what happened! This is your fault!...As always"

She whispered the last part but Seladon heard and gasped.

"Excuse me? If you had been paying attention I wouldn't have called you in the first place. Is it really MY fault your highness? It's just a journal anyways"

Soon the yelling and arguing began and the middle princess had this face of tiredness hearing it all. Kylan looked towards the old man who seemed to not know what to do either. Turning to the three princesses he walked towards the one called Brea and extended the fabrics to her. This made everyone stop and the whole room go silent.

"Here, pick which one you like. Meanwhile I'll go outside and grab your journal"

Brea grabbed the silk but before she could say anything Kylan had already turned around to go and retrieve such notebook. 

He went down a few stairs and around some corners here and there. Since the guards had seen him enter with the old man nobody stopped him so at least he didn't have to worry about that. Once outside he saw the journal, part of it stuck in the snow. He went over and grabbed it. In the process it opened and Kylan saw one of the pages. It was not his intention to read something that wasn't his but before he knew it he read a bit of the page she had been writing about vliyaya. It seemed she was doing research. Before he could even have the chance of letting his curiosity take control he closed it and went back inside. 

He started going up stairs but for some reason he felt odd. This wasn't the same way he had come out from. Looking around the huge interior he sighed, he was lost. He was going to ask a guard but they all cut him short before he could ask saying they were too busy and walked away. 

"If you actually let me speak you would see that I only need directions. That doesn't take a long time"

He whispered under his breath and turned around. He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped a bit seeing it was the owner of the journal. He quickly stretched it out for her to receive. 

"I'm sorry was I taking too long? I got lost on my way up and-"

Brea grabbed it and smiled. 

"Don't worry, when you weren't coming back I figured. I got lost when I was childling too, and I live here. I'm... I'm actually quite embarrassed for my behavior up there. My sister and I can get on each other's nerves sometimes"

Kylan didn't know what to say so he just nodded a few times while she spoke.

"Thanks for retrieving this, it's really important to me"

She said hugging the journal tight. 

"It was no problem, don't worry princess. I understand you must have very important research in there you wouldn't want to get lost. It's alright"

Brea's friendly expression changed into a suspicious one as she squinted her eyes at him.

"How did you know this was a research journal?"

He gulped hard, oh no he has messed up. He certainly didn't want to make the princess mad and think that he was snooping around her stuff. So he decided there was nothing better he could say but the truth. 

"When I picked it up it opened. I couldn't help but see a page b-but it was only one I promise! I quickly closed it after that"

He said not daring to look straight into her eyes anymore.

"What page?"

She asked

"Oh, the one about vliyaya. I see you were writing about the Maudra's and their vliyaya. Have you written about Mera, the Dream Stitcher?"

He asked then quickly shut his mouth. That was completely unnecessary. The Vapra only asked for the page, not his input on the subject. He had gotten too excited and said too much. Thank goodness though the princess didn't seem to care. In fact her face went back into a friendly one and he swore he could see light radiating from her smile. 

"I have read about it yes, but I haven't written about it yet. I am going from one Maudra at a time. I already did my mother of course. Mayrin, the All-Maudra and for the Stonewood, Fara, the Rock singer. Is it true what the books say? About your Maudra and her ability to dream stitch? I've read how using that ability she can transfer words into anything she wants and it will stay there permanently no matter what" 

Kylan ease a bit seeing this princess seemed friendly and eager to know on a subject he happened to know a lot about. 

"Yes it is, a blue light emerges from her hands when she does it. You need to put some concentration into it but the more you do it the easier it becomes to-"

Before he could continue Brea interrupted him.

"Wait...your talking as if...you have done it yourself"

Kylan didn't even realize she was definitely a clever one.

"I guess it's because I have. You could say it's also my vliyaya in a way. She taught it to me when I was young. I-"

Interrupted once again he felt the princess shove her journal into his hands. Surprised he stood completely still seeing how she flipped the pages into a new one. 

"Can you do it now? I want to see myself! I've never have seen before"

Wow she was an eager one, but of course he didn't mind. He placed one of his hands over the black page.

"Any requests?"

He asked

"Hmmm, How about your name"

She said and he shrugged.

"Alright then"

A blue light emerged from his hands making his palm glow. Brea saw in amazement as the symbols appeared out of nowhere, implanting themselves in her journal page.

"There done"

He said, his hand back to normal. He passed the journal back to her and she gushed over it happily. Kylan blushed a bit at the many compliments he was receiving for his "amazing gift" as she was putting it. He wasn't used to that. 

"Kylan...so you are the same gelfling that showed us the medicine all those unums ago!"

She said reading his name and confirming her suspicion that it was him. He was surprised she remembered.

"Yes, caught red handed Jeje"

She closed her journal and placed it back in the pocket looking at him again. 

"When you came you said the medicine you used came from an ancient Spriton book. Is that true? I thought you couldn't read"

She said not in an offensive way. In fact it was quite normal. Not counting the Vapra, most gelfling's didn't learn how to read or write. 

"Well you're kinda right, most of my clan can't but my Maudra can. She taught me and being a song teller means reading and writing make my job easier. Plus I enjoy doing it, although there were not many options of books in Sami Thicket"

Brea's eyes were practically shining now.

"I love to write and read too! I find life too short not for you to try and learn the most you can. Here in Ha'rar there's a huge library. I recommend you check it out at some point. Is basically like my second bedroom"

Before he could reply the old man appeared. How long had he been talking with the princess?

"I am so sorry! Here don't carry that anymore, I'll do it"

He said immediately running to him and grabbing the basket. 

"It's alright lad, I came to let you know we're leaving"

He said looking then at Brea.

"Please inform my Maudra that I'll be taking these to my daughter. She will have the dresses done soon and I'll bring them here before the unum ends. Rest assured of that princess"

She nodded

"I will thank you"

She then looked over to Kylan who bowed. 

"Don't stop doing what your doing your highness"

Was all he said then turned to help the old man as they headed outside. Brea stayed there for a few seconds and then turned back to her room. She had to document all of this.


	6. When the stream takes a suddent turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brea has been more late than usual and her mother is not pleased. As a way of discipline she decides to take a sort of action that will, let's just say...conect with Kylan.

A week had passed and Kylan was in the old man's house alone. His daughter had come to pick him up, the dresses were done and she was going to help him get them. Plus apparently she wanted him to visit his grandsons since it had been a while. Seeing as he was going with her the old man decided to give Kylan a break and told him he could stay and relax. 

Kylan went into the room where he was staying and grabbed his firca with a smile. These past weeks he would play softly whenever the old man was sleeping. He didn't know if he would like his music or not so he never showed him. Now that he was in the house alone he could play at his heart content. 

He must have really wrapped himself in his tune as usual because he didn't hear the door opening or the footsteps that followed and got closer. 

"Kylan, is that your playing?"

He jumped a bit and quickly turned around. The old man was standing next to the door of his room, looking at him. 

"Sorry sir if it's a bother to you I'll stop"

The man chuckled and waved him off turning around.

"Is no trouble young man I think it sounded great. Now come and help me deliver theses"

Kylan put his firca back in his belt and went behind him. He grabbed the baskets with the finished dresses and out the door both of them went. 

~~

Meanwhile back in the castle Brea was looking out of her window. She was daydreaming as usual, letting her imagination loose. That is until something in the streets got her attention. For some reason that was unknown to her, a small crowd of gelfling's had formed around something. She couldn't see what it was and got curious of what could cause such a big commotion. She looked back at a clock in her wall to check the time. She had a lesson in about ten minutes and she had already been late to a lot of stuff recently. More so than usual, but if she went quick she was sure it wouldn't take that long. Just a small peek and then back to the castle she would go. 

Making her decision she went out of her room and down the loops of stairs. While she went outside she reassured the guards she would be back soon. Then she headed to the back of the castle since it was where she saw the group. 

She had brought with her a cape of sorts to use to cover her head. That way no one would have noticed that she was a princess. Not because she wasn't allowed to go out, she was, it was that she didn't have the energy to become the center of attention. 

She had expected to find something grand in the middle of the group since everyone seemed to have the attention there but instead she found two childings fighting. A Vapra and Spriton one to be precise. She then looked at the group around, it was mostly childlings too or some teenlings. All of them looked younger than herself. That would explain the lack of maturity. 

"Stop stop!"

She said going in and separating both kids. Meanwhile the others called her party pooper for having stopped the fight. Brea took off her cape and gave them all a stern face. If there was anything she had learned from her mother is how to give the scary eyes. Everyone immediately got quiet and huddled together looking down at the ground. 

She turned back to the two who had been previously fighting and placed her hands over her hips making it clear she wasn't taking this as a joke.

"Why were you two fighting?"

She asked

"He tried to steal from me!"

Said the Vapra boy pointing at his opponent. The other with an offended look crossed his arms.

"Nu-uh! I'm not a thief, he lost his toy and just assumed it was me! I was just walking by"

The Spriton defended himself.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you have that basket there with you? If you asked me it would be really easy to hide something there. Thief! Give it back!"

He went to grab the basket but Brea took it before he could and held it high.

"Enough of this nonsense!"

She opened the basket and sighed.

"There's nothing here but seeds"

She gave the basket back to the Spriton.

"Exactly! I was going to bring these to my dad. We came on a trip here to plant these, after that we were going to leave and go back home"

He looked at the other kid and stuck his tongue out in his direction.

"Serves you right for blaming me you rich mommy's boy"

He said then leaving the scene. Maybe he wasn't a thief but Brea was still surprised by the comment. The other one turned around looking as he walked away.

"Not my fault your poor!"

Brea was also surprised by that comment. She kneeled down in front of him putting a hand on his shoulder. At first her instinct was to yell at him but then she thought of how she felt whenever she got yelled at and decided instead to lecture him on why that was wrong. 

"Look, don't say that to anyone. I don't care what clan they are. You don't know them or they're life. Plus if anything I think you owe that other kid an apology. He didn't steal from you"

She said in a calm voice.

"In fact, why did you just assume he stole from you?"

The small childling bit his lip before answering. 

"Because mommy and daddy always say that the Spriton stole our lands. What would stop them from stealing more from us?"

Brea sighed, what were parents teaching these days? Everyone in Ha'rar was told by royal decree, that her own mother sent, that the lands given to the Spriton were part of a deal to help them with the crops. 

"They got those lands fair and square. It was part of a deal. So next time let's not be so quick to jump into assumptions okay?" 

The little boy nodded and Brea messed with his hair.

"Jaja don't worry so much. I won't tell anyone. No go on, off you go"

He smiled

"Thank you princess"

With that he and his friends ran off. Brea hoped that this would serve him as a lesson. Speaking of lessons...wait...how long had it been?!

Brea rushed back as soon as she could inside the castle, thank goodness it was close. She ran upstairs to her room to grab her ink,feather and paper scrolls that she needed for her lessons and ran quickly to the room where they would be giving it to her and her sisters. 

On her way there a guard came to her, making her stop. He said he had something important to tell her.

"Can't it be some other time? I'm late for my lessons and-"

She was interrupted by the guard.

"Your highness the All-Maudra had called for you in the throne room"

Brea shut her mouth tight. She didn't know why she was being called in the middle of a lesson. It must be important. She followed the guard who grabbed her stuff and promised to hold on to them and went towards where she had been called to. 

Inside the room she saw her sisters, weird they were also supposed to be taking their lessons. Was this some sort of special event? Looking to the left, in a corner she saw the tailor and that Spriton assistant she had talked to a week ago. Kylan, right, that was his name. Confused she walked towards her mother bowing her head down a bit and asked what was going on.

"Your dresses are done. So I sent a guard to go look for you and your sisters. So that could pause your lessons and go to a fitting room and try to see if they fit"

Her mother started to explain. Well this is the throne room not the fitting room, thought Brea to herself but still let her continue talking.

"But when the guard went only Seladon and Tavra were there. The lesson hasn't even started because you were late again. So I changed plans and told them to come here where we would all wait for your arrival. At least I'm relief it didn't took you all day"

She was definitely annoyed and Brea was definitely in big trouble. She swallowed hard and took the word.

"I'm sorry mother, I was outside. Two childings were fighting and I had to help break the fight and calm them down. I didn't even noticed the minutes had passed by so fast, as soon as I did I ran back here"

Mayrin was not having any of it.

"Brea you had never been the puntual one but these last week's you've been getting worse. Not only are you arriving late to everything, you are also taking a long time when I ask you to do something, and-"

Brea frowned and turned her palms into fists, resting them on the side of her body.

"Hey! I know I've been late a lot but I always do the work you ask me to do. I work super hard to make sure it's done. If I take such a long time to do them, if I'm soooo slow to you, why don't you do them yourself?!"

Everyone in the room took a step back and gasped. Even her sisters were speechless. A tornado started to form in Brea's stomach once she realized what she had said. Her mother stood up and the youngest Vapra princess could feel her stare intensifying.

"And now your talking back at me"

She started to play with her fingers trying to look for something to say but all that came out was:

"I'm sorry"

She looked down as her mother walked towards her.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this behavior Brea. This is unacceptable. I had let you go far enough. Now you need discipline"

She scanned the room and told the old man and Kylan to come forwards towards her. Both of them were confused but did as told. 

"I imagine this is your assistant"

She asked the old man referring to Kylan. He nodded.

"Yes, your majesty, he helps me get around and makes sure everything is done on time. My job, when it's time for me to drink my pills,so on"

Brea who was still looking down wondered why the heck was her mother suddenly interested in the job of someone else. Wasn't she just scolding her a second ago?

The All-Maudra nodded and looked at Kylan. He immediately bowed his head down a bit for respect.

"I remember you, weren't you also the one that came with Mera? The medicine"

He nodded

"Good, it seems you're a responsible young man. I have a job for you. From now on you will watch over my daughter Brea here"

Kylan and Brea immediately looked up at the All-Maudra surprised.

"I'll give you her schedule. Each time she has somewhere to be you need to make sure she gets there. I'll explain the details later"

She then looked at the old man.

"As for you I'll make sure to get you the best assistant you could possibly ask for. In exchange for your troubles, if anything happens do let me know"

Kylan looked at the old man. As if asking what he should do. The old man smiled and patted his back.

"Young man you have been good. It was a pleasure working with you but this is a one in a lifetime opportunity. You'll gain much more working for the All-Maudra than me. All I ask is that you visit me once in a while"

Kylan could feel tears in the corner of his eyes but he closed them shut quickly to hold them in. He smiled softly and gave the old man a quick hug. Brea meanwhile was not feeling so dandy about this. She felt like she was being treated unfairly.

"Mom, I'm not a childling I don't need a babysitter!"

It wasn't Kylan himself, with the few encounters they had he seemed like a nice guy but Brea refused to not be treated seriously.

"Act like a childing get treated like a childling. Also it's not a babysitter"

Brea stood back in shock with the words her mother used and stormed off out the room. At this point she didn't care to try on the dress or stay to hear what else her mother had to say. She just wanted to go into her room and curl into a ball of shame. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Not only had she been scolded in front of strangers but now she also had a babysitter even if her mom said that wasn't it. It surely felt like it was. 

"I-I don't think the princess would want-"

Kylan started talking but she raised her hand.

"Don't worry about that. Go home and get your stuff. Once your back I'll show you to your new room and tell you the details of the job. If Brea acts up just tell me"

He had no other choice but to nod and soon he and the old man left the room. 

Tavra and Seladon on the other hand who had been quiet the whole time finally found their voices and looked at each other.

"Did that just happened?"

Said Tavra while Seladon pointed at the door.

"Poor Spriton"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also don't worry this is not the end for old man and Kylan as a duo.


	7. Rebel or lonely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kylan works and gets to see Brea more he realized that not everything is at it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick news!  
> Today(the day I published this chapter) I started school again. I woke up extra early to finish the chapter that I had already started and once I got a break between my first and second class published it here. I'm letting you guys now because with clases back I'll be more busy. The schedule stays the same and I'll still try to post regularly but if I ever find myself having a ton of work I'll inform you beforehand if a chapter has to be delayed because of that. Still this is the first week so not much happens yet and I'll balance my free time to get as many things done as possible. That was all, have fun reading 👍

"Woah"

Kylan said once he was left alone in his new room. He walked slowly in circles looking around. He already thought the old man's house was pretty big, but this here was huge and the crazy part was that this was just an employee room. He couldn't imagine how big the princesses or the All-Maudra's room must be. Honestly it was a little bit overwhelming but he knew that once he put his stuff and added his personal touches it would probably feel more like home. So for the following hours Kylan unpacked and arranged everything to fit his simple style. He even put a candle he had bought one day in the markets of the streets in Ha'rar. It had the scent of warm vanilla sugar and it reminded him of when he used to make cream vanilla pie. It definitely set the mood and he threw himself on a chair looking around accomplished.

"Well that's done"

He turned the chair around so that it would face the desk in front of it. He leaned over it and grabbed the paper that was on top of such a desk. It was the schedule of the princess that they had given him earlier.

"This should be easy, all I need to do is make sure she gets on time to these. No big deal"

He unfolded it again and again until the small piece of paper became much larger. His eyes went big as he read through it all.

"Thra what is this? Looks like I better get some sleep, tomorrow is a busy day"

He folded the paper neatly again and placed inside one of his drawers. Before going to bed though he grabbed an old notebook he brought with him everywhere he went. In it he wrote his songs,stories and sometimes even a bit of poetry. Most of the time when he did write poems they were about a certain thing going on in his life at the moment, even if it didn't say it directly. It always seemed to calm him down to write it all down so he grabbed a pen and ink and began to write.

Never has the river thought it would be anything else than it was  
Until he became part of the ocean   
now part of a bigger cause

Never has the first gelfling lady think she could fly  
Until one day wings sprout out of her back and she could glide

I certainly did not think I'd be here  
But what am I to become?  
What will I turn to  
If not what I was?

-By:Kylan

Satisfied he closed his notebook and also placed it in a drawer. Now he really had to go and get some rest. So before his mind would wander into doing something else he changed his clothes and went straight to bed. That at least to him felt like sleeping on a cloud in the sky.

~~

The rays of light of the early morning was what woke up Kylan. The first brother was up and that meant the day had begun and he should take advantage of it as much as possible. Before the blankets could force him to stay and sleep some more he yeeted them out of the way and hopped up to wash his face. After that he changed into a uniform they had given to him the previous day, although it wasn't necessarily his style it was comfortable so at least he was grateful for that. While still brushing his teeth he ran and opened the drawer with the list and scanned what would be the first thing he had to do, or well more so make sure Brea did. He nodded to himself placing it in his pocket just in case and ran back to the bathroom. Now he braid his hair quickly as if it was second nature and ran out. He certainly didn't want to be late and cause a bad impression on his first day on the job.

Following a map he also had of the castle interiors, another thing he was given until he could memorize it, he followed the path that would lead him to the youngest's princess room. He took a deep breath remembering that she didn't look so happy when he was given this job. He hoped she felt better now, for his sake. He knocked on the door to make sure he could come inside.

"Come in"

Brea was on her desk chair, when she turned to see him a sigh escape her lips. She got up fixing her dress and asked him what it was. 

"You have lessons in fifteen minutes"

He said not really looking at her in the eye. Brea nodded and grabbed her stuff looking one last time in the mirror to fix a loose strand of hair. 

"Well let's go then"

Kylan let her lead as they walked outside and down the hall. The silence they shared was the epitome of awkward. Brea seemed tired, had she not gone to sleep early? Thought Kylan as she clutched her stuff close groaning to herself from time to time and rubbing her tired eyes. She did not want to be there, it was obvious. He felt kinda bad, like if he was forcing her but he knew that was not true. Technically she could walk the other way and ignore him plus he was just doing his job. 

"It's too early"

He heard her whispered to Tavra who they came across the hallways. Making a quick stop both sisters had a quick chat.

"At what hour did you go to sleep?"

Brea huffed her cheeks. 

"I don't know I didn't look at the clock"

Tavra crossed her arms smiling.

"Brea"

The youngest fiddled with the stuff in her hands and sighed in defeat.

"Fine I went to sleep late, but it wasn't my fault. No matter how many times I rolled I wouldn't fall asleep"

Tavra grabbed her stuff and passed them to Kylan asking if he could hold them. He was quick to do as told. Then she turned back to Brea,putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay fine, that happens to everyone once in a while but try to sleep earlier next time. Is not the mornings fault if you didn't get enough sleep. It'll wear off as you go through the day"

Brea smiled feeling a little better and stretched her arms trying to get the sleep off of her. 

"Alright, hey what's your schedule for today? Maybe we can play board games tonight once we are both done"

Tavra sighed and let go of her apologizing since she wouldn't be home tonight. 

"I'm actually leaving now, another mission. This one is not so far away though so I'll be back tomorrow morning!"

A hint of relief escaping her last words but Brea did not look satisfied. 

"Oh okay have a safe trip"

Was all she said, her voice back into a whisper. Tavra tried to say something else but Brea kept on walking, making Kylan follow and both of them leave the soldier princess behind. 

"Princess are you okay?"

Asked Kylan but Brea simply shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it please"

Kylan took a few steps back to give her space and agreed to her request. It made sense to him anyways. Finally they arrived at the door and he handed her stuff over. Brea went inside and he waited outside while grabbing the paper from his pocket seeing what they needed to do next. It said: finish report. 

~~

A few weeks passed of this and the All-Maudra seemed very pleased. Brea was getting on time to everything and she wasn't getting distracted while doing her work. Kylan received many compliments at the end of each week when he would go to receive his pay. He smiled happy until he would turn to look at the princess. Unlike her mother, with the passing of the weeks Brea looked more miserable every time. She wasn't as expressive as before and maintained quiet for most things unlike her old self who had many ideas and opinions. It was kinda sad actually, it was like seeing her light turn off. 

Being around the princess so much you start to notice patterns. At first Brea might have come off to anyone as a young and naive girl who had more priorities in her books than in her duties. Still Kylan noticed that whenever Brea worked on something she really did put effort, she was just disappointment because she wouldn't get much praised for it. Which he could understand would lower anyone's spirits. Also she was not naive, she was just young. In fact many times he had seen her outsmart other gelfling's when they visited, but as soon as she did she was told to keep quiet. Inside she had many facts but nobody wanted to hear them. If anything reading books was one of the few times Kylan would sometime catch a glance of her smiling. Was it that bad of a thing if it made her happy? Sure she sometimes could get distracted but if you just asked her nicely to put the book down she would. Instead sometimes she would get rude remarks on how she should use her time on something else, of course she would get mad, anyone else would. Her family was always busy and even if she had the freedom to go outside, she didn't really have anyone from town to call a friend. The closest to that would be the librarian who sometimes made Kylan laugh because of how nervous he could get. In the end of the day he realized that Brea wasn't a rebel, she was just lonely and misheard.

It was funny to think about it because he had left Sami Thicket for the same reasons. He felt like nobody listened to him unless it was for a song. If he had an idea everyone was quick to shut him down or make fun of it. He didn't have friends either but now he had the old man as a friend, who he would visit in his free time. He had a job where he was praised for doing it well. Still it felt wrong to gain so much out of someone else's misery. Especially when you understand what that misery feels like. Kylan felt like a hypocrite. 

He walked around the library while he waited for Brea to finish picking up some books. She excitedly showed the librarian her most recent picks and even though he wanted to stay and chat some more he had to excuse himself. 

"I'm sorry you're highness but you're going to have to excuse me here. I need to organize the shelf's, my lunch break is over"

Brea didn't get mad at him and just told him it was alright but as soon as he left she let out a sigh and sat back down to read some more alone. This time she sat on the floor surrounded with her most recent selections. Kylan could see this from the corner of his eyes and he could feel his conscious mind eating him up. That's it! He had to do something. He still had to make sure Brea did her stuff but he couldn't just let the poor princess keep feeling alone because he knew that was not a good feeling. He didn't wish that upon anyone even if it was a stranger. So he mustered some courage and grabbed an empty scroll lying around and walked over to where she was. 

"Is my break over already?"

She asked looking up at him but he didn't respond and just sat next to her on the floor. Opening a scroll he rested it on his legs and spread his hands out. A blue glow appeared under them as he used his vliyaya. Brea slowly leaned to get a better view. She was fixated and he could tell from the corner of his eyes. He placed his hands down once he was done, rolled it and handed it over to her. Brea, surprised , raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Kylan just pushed it forward.

"Read it"

She grabbed it and rolled it out. It was her name dream-stichted into the scroll. She looked up at him again about to ask why he did that but before she could he pointed at the book on her lap.

"What's that book about?"

He asked, looking down she closed it so he could see the cover. 

"Ah you're reading a fairy tale"

Brea looked back up at Kylan and shrugged.

"Well I don't only reed science related books, I like to vary in my choices"

Kylan hummed and pointed at it again.

"Soooo, what's that one about?"

Brea smiled but then quickly retracted. It was like she was very careful in whether to let herself get excited or not. She didn't want to get disappointed again. 

"Don't I have somewhere to be?"

Kylan looked down at the pocket where he kept the list and patted it down.

"Nah, not in thirty minutes at least. If you don't want to share it with me though that's fine I can go and-"

She quickly shook her head and opened the book.

"No, I was um, just asking. This book is about the story of how the Aurora boreal came to be. It's a fairy tale because it talks about a girl that had a paint brush with many colors and every few nights here in Ha'rar she would fly and paint the sky. Something along those lines... interested?" 

He nodded 

"Mind going back and reading it to me from the start?"

She shook her head and flipped the pages back to the first one.

"No don't worry, plus it's quite a short read anyways"

She started reading while he listened and occasionally commented on a few things. Brea passed her hand through the sentences as she read and stopped to show him each time there was a picture. The minutes passed and for the first time in a while Brea laughed.


	8. I Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylan and Brea have created a bond between them as friends now so progress is being made👍

"No silly look here, there's a description and a picture. Fizgigs are small furry creatures"

Kylan shook his head and spread his arms out.

"But in one tale of Jarra-Jen he encountered a huge one and it almost swallowed him whole! You can't trust them"

Brea laughed and told him that was silly.

"Alright say it was true, but still it must have been a mutated Fizgig or something. A one in a lifetime thing"

They were both in Brea's room on the floor. Since that day when Kylan started to hear her read a fairy tale in the library they had both become close friends. Brea was still doing her work and getting on time but now she was happy. This proved Kylan's point that Brea didn't really need discipline, she just needed someone to hear her out. At first he had done it for the princess but now Kylan also enjoyed her company and when it was just the both of them he skipped the whole "your majesty" or any other formality since Brea herself said he could just call her by her name. Even Brea started to receive praise from her mother because her reports were getting better and she was getting a better night sleep so she wasn't tired in the mornings anymore. She was more than aware that it was thanks to her new friend. 

"Ahh a Fizgig I'm going to die!"

Said Brea immigrating Kylan in a goofy tone of voice while he picked up the books off the ground and placed them back on her desk.

"I don't sound like that!"

Brea got up laughing.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

Brea shrugged and gave up on the subject. Then she heard the ticking of the clock as they both went quiet for a few seconds and turned to see what time it was.

"Kylan I need to practice something I need to read to my mom today"

She said as Kylan moved her desk chair and motioned her to sit down. 

"I know, read it to me while I do your hair"

Brea agreed and grabbed the papers then sat down. At this point they were both also comfortable with letting each other do their hair. Kylan brushed her hair down while she read. He hummed whenever she stopped to check if she was doing good since he had some bobb'n pins on his mouth. Once he was done making her braids he went to sit down on the edge of her bed to listen to her finish the rest.

"Furthermore street number #5 is in need of fixing, it is asked for more supplies to fix and patch the holes..."

She stopped and read the next sentence in silence.

"Kylan which sounds better? Meanwhile the rest of the streets don't share the same issue or While the rest of the streets are in good condition?"

Kylan thought about it.

"If your going to continue it you can use the first one but if it's a second sentence use the second one"

Brea nodded and quickly wrote something down nodding afterwards. 

"Okay I think that's it, I'm ready"

Kylan got up and looked up the list that he always carried around in his pocket.

"And just in time, we should head to your mother's throne room now"

They both got out of Brea's room and made their way there. As she had practiced, Brea read her report and then handed it over to Mayrin while Kylan stood on the other side of the room waiting next to some other guards. 

"Good job Brea thanks for the report"

Brea nodded her head and turned around taking her leave but before she could get too far her mother coughed getting her attention. She turned around again to face her asking if there was something else she needed. 

"Actually is the other way around. I'm actually quite surprised you haven't make a lot of noise about it this trine but tomorrow is your birthday"

Kylan's ears perked up.

"I was going to ask you what you want for a present"

Brea put on her classic thinking face. 

"Hmmm, how about a calligraphy pen kit?"

Mayrin nodded 

"Alright then, you can go now"

Brea thanked her mother and quickly turned back going out of the room with Kylan right behind. As soon as they were in the other side Kylan rushed and walked next to Brea.

"Is it really your birthday tomorrow?"

He whispered, Brea turned and nodded while smiling.

"Yes I got so wrapped up on making that last report these past days I myself forgot but now I'm excited!"

She then started talking about all the things she wanted to do and how since it was her birthday she wouldn't have any responsibilities to worry about. Tomorrow was going to be a great day. 

Meanwhile Kylan was working in his mind trying to think on what he could possibly give Brea and in under a day! If he had knew earlier...

Brea noticed he was deep in thought and grabbed his shoulder shaking him a bit. 

"You here?"

He shook his head coming back and blinked a lot. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Since today you have nothing else that would mean I have nothing else too. Since your schedule is my schedule and tomorrow is your birthday, so I was wondering if I could go visit the old man now"

Brea said it was all right by her and wished him lot's of fun.

"Send him my regards"

Kylan nodded 

"I will!"

And with that ran off.

~~

Kylan arrived at the house of his old boss and former friend and knocked as hard as he could so that he would hear him. A young man that was now in his old job post opened the door. Already recognizing Kylan as a friend of the old friend he let him in. Kylan thanked him and took his hat and scarf off then ran to the living room where he found the Vapra on his favorite rocking chair.

"Ah young man you came. Nice surprise"

Kylan sat down in front of his knees placing two hands together almost as if he was going to pray. 

"I need help, a good friend of mine, it's her birthday tomorrow and I don't know what to get her as a gift"

The old man chuckled and grinned. 

"Her?"

Kylan blushed and immediately got up.

"I said good FRIEND"

The old man laughed at his reaction and flustered face waving his hands in the air.

"Ah I know boy I'm just messing with you. Now if you want to buy her something you better hurry. Is getting late and the stores will soon be closing"

Kylan sighed

"That's just it on my way here I checked the stores where they sell dresses, perfumes or jewelry and stuff like that but those one's already closed" 

His voice tinted with defeat. The old man frowned and tapped his back.

"I'm sorry Kylan, If you want we can make her a dress but It would take a while"

Kylan shook his head.

"No it's okay, plus as you said it can't be ready for tomorrow anyways. Plus I don't want to make you or your family do stuff beyond your labor hours"

The man placed a hand under his chin and thought.

"Well buy her something small, simple and add a grand gesture. That way even if it's not the most extravagant gift you'll do something to make up for it"

Kylan's ears went up as his eyes focused with great attention. 

"Like what?"

He sat down close to hear better. 

"Well take something you're really good at doing and use that to make something. Some people may prefer expenses but I prefer something that someone took time to make for me with lot's of care"

Kylan understood and his face lit up with an idea that popped in his head.

"Say...can I borrow your kitchen?"

~~

The next day came and Brea was sleeping when she felt something moving her. 

"Five more minutes..."

She said mumbling with her eyes still closed.

"Brea, wake up"

She heard a voice whisper, still half asleep she opened her eyes. As they adjusted to the figure before her, she saw it was Kylan. Surprised she bolted up hitting his forehead with hers and making him fall down.

"Ouch!"

Both of them said rubbing their foreheads. Brea leaned to look down at the floor and she swear she could still see the stars rotating around Kylan's head.

"Kylan what are you doing in my room at this hour? Also sorry"

He said it was fine and accepted the apology quickly getting up afterwards.

"I'm here because it's your birthday! And I have something special!"

Brea's sleepiness went away like it was magic and she sat up with sparkles in her eyes.

"Really what is it?!"

Kylan bent down and pulled up a trait with a cute cake on top. It seemed delicious.

"I really didn't have time to buy something fancy so I got you a small detail and cooked you a breakfast cake. I hope you like it"

He placed it over her lap and went to grab the other thing while Brea gushed over how sweet he had been. The cake had berries stuffed inside and some vanilla frosting on the top. The smell was fruity and heavenly. 

Kylan grabbed a box and told Brea to open it. Excited, she took off the paper wrap and opened the lid to reveal a simple necklace with a cute pink heart and two white feathers at each side. Kylan scratched his head.

"Since I didn't have much time the actual jewelry stores were already closed so I went into an art and crafts one instead and got one of those kits where you can make tiny charms and put them through a string to make a necklace. Is not something fancy like diamonds but I hope you like it. 

Brea said she loved it and immediately put it on. Then stuffing her face with cake while Kylan told her to slow down. Another knock was heard on the door and Brea quickly shoved the cake(or what was left of it) over to Kylan who hid underneath the bed with it.

"Give me a second!"

Said Brea springing out of bed and fixing her hair a bit more. She opened the door and it was both of her sisters.

"Hi guys, sorry for the mess, I just woke up"

They went inside and both of them placed two boxes over her bed. Brea thanked them for the gifts and turned into their direction.

"We're still on for today, right?"

She asked and none of them answered, Brea frowned and asked what was going on. 

"The census is in two weeks, mother needs to go on a very important business trip that has to do with that. She wants me to stay and take charge over things here while she does that and she wants Tavra to go with her"

Said Seladon

"But don't worry is a quick travel so we can just move our plans for tomorrow"

Added Tavra then grabbed another box and placed it in Brea's hands. 

"Here this one comes from mom, we'll be back as soon as possible alright?"

Brea just nodded and both sisters soon left the room. Kylan slowly left his hideout and placed the cake on her counter. 

"Boy you really need to stop shoving me like that each time I need to hide. My back-"

Kylan stopped when he heard sniffing coming from the female and walking around to face her he confirmed that she indeed was crying.

"Aw Brea it's okay"

He said putting a hand on her shoulder but she angrily threw the box that was in her hands at the floor and turned to grab the other two and threw them at the floor too. Then hiding them in her closet and finally throwing herself underneath her bed sheets. Kylan waited for her to get all of that energy out and once she seemed more calmed he walked over and lifted the bed sheets a bit.

"Knock, knock can Brea come out?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

He asked 

"Because no one cares about Brea"

She said and it broke his heart. Sure he had seen Brea sad before but she had never verbally said something like that. 

"No,no,no Brea hey don't say that. You heard from your sisters, it was a very important trip. Otherwise they would had stayed here I'm sure. Plus I care"

Brea moved around a bit and revealed her face. Her cheeks stained with tears and her ears droopy.

"That's what they always say though, I'm starting to think that's an excuse to not hang out with me"

Kylan patted her head and shook his head.

"I highly doubt that. Here, I'm not going anywhere. How about we both have some fun and forget the long faces? Board games, books, songs, you name it"

Brea laughed softly and rubbed her eyes. 

"T-that would be better"

Kylan unwrapped her and threw the bed sheets to a side then helped her get up. Once on her feet she gave him a tight hug that he was not expecting and caught him by surprise.

"Thanks for caring Kylan, I sometimes feel like your the only one that likes being with me"

Kylan felt his cheeks get warm as he returned the embrace, but at the same time a sad smile crept his face. He didn't want Brea to think that low of herself. He had never felt anything quite like this before and it was hard to explain but all he could say is that right now he wanted nothing else in the world but to see Brea smile.


	9. The Stream is starting to become a River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylan is starting to get the feels👀👀

A few days passed and Brea was happily surprised when her family came to spend some time with her. They had been all rather busy and still had not been able to really celebrate her past birthday but they were there now and that's what matters. Since this was happening Mayrin told Kylan he could take a day off, since this would be more of a family thing. Understanding and also happy that Brea was getting what she wished for, Kylan headed to his room and decided to look around. There was something missing in his room and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

As he went to sit down on his desk chair to think some more something fell off from his pocket. He bent down and grabbed it noticing it was one of Brea's favorite pens. He had no memory of how it got there but he would return it tomorrow. Looking at it closely he found himself stuck thinking about it's owner more rather than his room. 

He wondered if she was having fun right now. He hoped so, he could still remember the face she made when everyone finally got together to spend some time. It was a mixture of surprise and happiness. Kylan found himself smiling over the memory. A strange feeling that lately had been following him rises again and he could feel it alongside with some butterflies in his stomach. Flashbacks of him and Brea hanging out then came crashing down with no warning like a waterfall that you never expected to find. 

"Kylan, what does Sami Thicket look like?"

"Oh Thra look at this creature right here, on page 22, it looks soooo cute!"

"Should I wear a purple scarf or a blue one?....I know! I'll wear the pink one!"

"I once knew a guard that had heterochromia. That's when one eye is different color from the other"

"I'm hungry, I miss that cake you made me Jajaja"

"Kylan don't overwork yourself!"

"I think this one is lovely"

"It's not about the cover of the book silly, it's about what's inside"

"Kylan can you play your firca please?"

"If Play-Doh was actually called Play-Though it would be even funnier and clever, just saying"

Kylan placed the pen in his pencil holder cup and quickly rubbed his eyes. There he went again, lately he couldn't go much time without being bombarded with thoughts and memories of the Vapra princess. At first he thought it was a normal thing, she was a very good friend of his so of course he wanted her well being and would occasionally think of her...but now. His mind was starting to overwhelmed him alongside with the loud bang in his chest and the heat in his cheeks so he decided to write a poem down. It was his way of getting it all out. So he grabbed his stuff and really didn't know how to start, since he didn't really understood his feelings he was just gonna let them take control and write themselves down.

From a stream to a river   
Growing with many things in it to deliver   
I found myself in an unknown place  
Yet not being familiar it feels safe

You grow used to the long walks  
Never feeling like you'll settle with everyone's judgemental talks  
But here I am, so strange I know  
To think my heart it's starting to feel well known

Maybe it's the riches that are finally coming by  
This life I have built for myself, but that's a lie  
Never have the diamonds filled me with joy  
It was when I felt heard and understood by someone with choice

You so high and me so low  
How did we get here? I don't know  
But somehow this water that used to be a small stream  
Now flows like a river and I am no longer followed by screams

-By:Kylan

When Kylan was done and re-read the whole thing he felt his face turn red. Especially in some parts like: It was when I felt heard and understood by someone with choice, To think my heart it's starting to feel well known and You so high and me so low  
How did we get here? I don't know. 

"What the heck?"

Kylan folded the paper and just placed it in his pocket while shaking his head. It might seem obvious to others what his feelings were telling him but Kylan was in the stage of denial and rather thought he's just very confused. To try and get his mind off of it he went out into the main town. He went into a home decor store to see if something sparked his interest and he finally found what his room was missing. Indeed he found this rug and realized his floor was just these white tiles. For him that was weird considering in Sami Thicket most homes, including the one he used to live in, had rugs. He found the closest one to his style and decided to buy it. While doing the line he noticed the guy in front of him was the Vapra that now took care of the old man. He must be buying for him. The old man... maybe it was time to pay him another visit.

~~

"When I asked for you to get me some paint for the room I didn't expect you to also bring a visitor"

Said the old man smiling when he saw Kylan and his assistant enter the room. 

"Good afternoon"

Said Kylan walking over to shake his hand. The other Vapra left with the cans away and excused himself to continue to do the rest of his chores. Once Kylan and the old man were left alone they walked over to the living room. Sitting down in his favorite rocking chair the old man told Kylan of his days and how business had been good for them even though they had a crazy client that week that did an unnecessary complaint about the type of green they had used in a dress. Kylan laughed while listening to him talk about it all and for a few minutes forgot all about the internal battle he had been having with his emotions.

"...Well but that's enough about me, how about you young man? What has life been bringing up to you?"

Nevermind there they were again. The old man noticed the sudden change in Kylan's expression and asked what was wrong. Kylan decided he might as well, someone as experienced as him must know how to handle his situation. Obviously though he would have to change a few things here and there and hide the identity of Brea just to be safe. 

"Uh, remember that day when I came here freaking out over what gift to give to a friend of mine for their birthday?"

He nodded

"Well she's a nice girl and we've been friends for a while but lately I've been feeling these weird emotions whenever I'm around her or when I think of her and I don't know why. She's not bad so it isn't because I feel uncomfortable around her, quite the contrary. I just can't put my finger on why all of a sudden I feel like this and I'm scared it's going to ruin things"

The old man put a hand underneath his chin.

"So...you like her, is what you're saying?"

Kylan opened his mouth to protest against that idea but no words came out. He slowly closed it again and pulled out the poem he had written earlier and handed it to him.

"I don't know if that's true yet but here. I wrote down a poem where I let my feelings take control. It's kinda cheesy but it helps. Although after reading it I still felt confused"

The old man read it and grinned passing it back to Kylan.

"Ah Kylan, young love is supposed to be confusing you'll get used to it"

Kylan blushed madly and put the piece of paper back in his pockets. 

"H-how are you s-so sure is t-that?"

The old man got up and patted Kylan's back. 

"Son is obvious, the poem, the way you describe her, also you're now nervously stuttering..."

He told Kylan to follow him and so he did. Down a hall they went, then upstairs to his room. The old man went to a specific wall filled with pictures and grabbed one of them in specific. Turning it around he opened the frame and took the picture out. He showed it to Kylan.

"This was my wife"

He said, the woman in the photo had a lot of the same physical features as his daughter. 

"Here look behind the picture. When I was young and just starting to fall for her I wrote a poem just like you. Behind this picture of her"

He handed it over and Kylan carefully read through it. The ink a shade of brown as it was fading with the pass of trines. The old man's signature in the end. It was very similar to Kylan's.

"What did you do?"

He asked

"What I had to, I mustered the courage and gave her the poem. She liked me back and so we came together"

He grabbed the picture back from Kylan's hand and started putting it back in the frame. 

"B-but I can't give her my p-poem. I'm not as brave as you old man"

He said while the picture was placed back on the wall.

"You don't have to, it doesn't have to be a poem. You can tell her another way. Plus I was scared back then too. Kylan hear me out here. I'm not gonna sugar coat the situation. It either goes well or it goes bad. Before I married I had liked other girls but none of them liked me back. It's part of life, rejection is a possibility, but you can't let the fear of it stop you. If I had never told her how I felt because I was scared she would reject me, we would have never married, I would have never had my daughter, I would have never had my grandchildren. Is a life like that worth risking because you're scared?"

Kylan thought about it

"No"

The man shrugged

"Then why not tell her?"

Kylan crossed his arms and turned around. He walked towards a window that was in the room and stared into the outside. In the distance he could see the castle.

"You're very wise old man, thank you but this is more than just how I feel. I'm scared not because of rejection. I've been through that most of my life, but rather I'm scared of her getting in trouble because of me... I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to put her in a difficult spot. If we ended together she would be breaking a family rule let's just put it that way"

The old man walked to be near Kylan.

"I think rules are important, but only if they have a good base. Some rules though are more a prison than anything else"

Kylan thought about it and hummed.

"She does have a lot of things to live up to...a very strict lifestyle. I guess it is a prison for her. Now that I think about it, if this keeps going on she will always be tied to a chair, metaphorically speaking. She is such a clever girl, old man, if you knew her. If anyone could know her the way I do they would see how smart and curious she is. With a big imagination and even bigger ideas. She's also very beautiful and has a carefree spirit. Like a bird in a cage"

The man put a hand on his shoulder.

"And don't you want to help that bird fly free?

Kylan looked down at him and nodded.

"Even if they have to cut my own wings instead (again metaphorically speaking)" 

The man smiled and nodded

"You are very wise too for your age Jaja. Now...go get her"


	10. Double Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thing is revealed that's all I'm going to say ;)

Brea woke up the next day feeling sick so that meant that all of her chores were cancelled until she was actually in condition to work again. Sure, any other day this would have been amazing for our young princess but feeling like her stomach was having an internal war was not making it worth it. She cursed under her breath for having eaten so much sweet related stuff the day before even when her family warned her it was not the best choice. Now she was paying the price. 

"Brea you need to eat SOMETHING"

Kylan said, putting emphasis on the last word. On his hands he carried a bowl of hot soup for her but Brea shook her head.

"I don't want to eat anything or I might throw up"

Kylan sighed while sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I know it hurts but you can't just go through the day without anything. Here just have a bit of this soup"

Brea finally accepted and sat up and took the bowl and spoon out of his hands. She slowly sipped a bit while Kylan looked out the window. 

"What are you thinking of?"

She asked, making him blush. He shook his head and got up saying that it was nothing important. Brea was half way done with the soup when her stomach started acting up again. 

"K-kylan"

He turned around to face her as she handed him the bowl and quickly got up opening the door and leaving. This left Kylan very confused so he placed the bowl down on a table and ran after her. Where was she going? She turned around to the left and went inside a bathroom closing the door shut behind her.

"Brea?"

Kylan knocked on the door once he got there. 

"Don't come in, I don't want you to see me!"

He was confused at first but then it was all made clear when he heard the sound of the toilet seat being lifted and Brea vomiting right afterwards. Freaking out he told her to hang in there until he got some medicine and a cup of water. 

~~~

Brea heard a knock again after fifteen minutes. She flushed the toilet and opened the door slightly to retrieve the water and medicine without Kylan actually having to see her face which was a wreck. 

"The nurse told me that this medicine is kinda strong, Brea. It might cause you to feel dizzy or hallucinate"

Kylan explained after she closed the door to drink the liquid. She didn't care, she just wanted to feel better. She was even starting to miss her chores as weird as that might sound. Once she got it down she washed her face and made sure she looked presentable again. Leaving the bathroom she could see Kylan holding a laugh.

"Go ahead laugh at my misery"

Kylan nervously and quickly stopped and assured her it was not that.

"I was just laughing because you went all the way here to this bathroom when you could had gone to the one in your room"

Brea realized this and also laughed a bit.

"I had to vomit, I was desperate and was not thinking okay?"

Both gelfling's laughed some more and walked back to Brea's room where they spent most of what was left of the day casually. Brea's stomach was finally starting to calm down, enough for her to actually have the strength to do more than just lay in bed. So she got a book and of course started reading out loud for both her and the Spriton boy. 

Kylan was on the floor while she was on a chair reading. While he listened he had his back against the ground and was looking at the ceiling relaxing and letting his mind wonder. That was until he heard the sound of Brea screaming and the book falling and hitting the ground. 

He got up in a flash and looked around asking why she had screamed while picking up the book in the progress.

"Can't you see?! There's a huge monster right there!"

She said pointing at the floor where there was obviously nothing. It had been hours since Brea had taken the medicine and by the looks of it the after effects were starting to quick in. 

"Don't worry Brea um, look the monster um ran away..."

He said trying to play along knowing she was probably not in the most sane state of mind. 

"Come on Brea let's lay you down for a bit okay?"

He said while carefully pulling her up by the arms while her face changed from horror into bubbliness. She giggled looking around but Kylan ignored and kept walking her over to the bed to lay down and hopefully get her to rest but as soon as she saw that he was trying to sit her down she pulled away.

"I am not sleepy!"

She then walked towards her closet.

"Let's have an adventure Kylan. Let's go to Sami Thicket, you can show me around!"

Kylan had the urge to laugh but he kept it in and took a deep breath as he saw how Brea opened her closet door and walked inside thinking Sami Thicket was on the other side. He went right after her and pulled her out. 

"How about we go to the flower meadow first? Pretty right?"

He said, he had no other choice but to play along with her. As much as the situation was hilarious from his point of view he knew he better make sure Brea was safe. With all of these effects she could go do who knows what and get herself in danger without even realizing. He needed to make sure she stayed in her room until it was all over. 

"Oh nice flowers"

Said Brea picking her cup filled with pencils,pens and feathers. She picked each one individually and carefully as it was a delicate flower. She sat down on the floor with Kylan and started sorting the "flowers" by color. Once they were all placed down she grabbed a few pencils and started sticking them on Kylan's hair. He didn't mind but he sure hoped nobody would come in and see him like that. He would feel extremely embarrassed although from Brea's point of view having a bunch of "flowers" was pretty not embarrassing.

"Alright Brea look at the sky the suns are setting down so we should head back and rest"

The female sighed and picked another pencil from the floor.

"Fine but where are we going to stay? Ha'rar is too far"

Kylan got up and lifted her by the arms right after.

"We can stay at my old house"

He started to pull the pencils away but immediately regretted it when Brea started crying asking if he didn't like the flower crown she had made for him. He knew this would be over soon and she would probably not remember a thing but he was weak and quickly put the pencils back in his hair stating that he loved it. 

Finally Kylan was able to drag Brea to her bed(or what she thought was the guests bed) so that she could rest and hopefully once she woke up the side effects would be over. 

"Are they all comfy?"

He asked, spreading the covers over her. Brea giggled and he asked what was so funny. She pointed at his face and said:

"You have pretty eyes"

Kylan blushed and in an act of surprise, stumbled down. On the floor he could still hear Brea rambling on and on. He got up once he felt his face cool down and told her it was time to go say night night. Brea's face changed into full on serious and then a grin spread. Like she knew something he didn't.

"Kylan wanna know something?"

He shrugged and nodded

"I know your secret"

She then turned around into a sleeping position and closed her eyes. What the heck was that? Thought Kylan as he shook her so she would continue to speak. She couldn't just tell him something like that and go to sleep!

"What secret? Brea,Brea,Brea,Brea"

He continued to call her name knowing that annoyed her and successfully got her to open her eyes and turn her head back at him. 

"Augh! Kylan I thought you said yourself it was time to sleep"

She said complaining

"What secret Brea? You said you knew my secret"

He said getting straight to the point. Brea then smiled and waved a hand in the air casually.

"Oh that silly? I thought you knew that I knew"

That was not very helpful but he just kept listening to her.

"I know that you like me Kylan"

~~~

"Ky-lan... Kylan.... Kylan?...Kylan!"

The mentioned opened his eyes as he heard his name. He felt a bit sore in the back and slowly his eyes adjusted and he saw the princess with a worried face expression shaking him.

"Kylan are you alright? What happened? All I remember is that I was reading a book and next thing I know I was in my bed. When I saw the clock I realized that a few hours had passed and that I had somehow fallen asleep but that's not all...When I got up you laid on the floor completely unconscious!"

Kylan sat up with her help and rubbed his head as the memories flooded him and he remembered everything.

"The medicine, you started to have it's side effects. Dizziness, hallucinations, etc. After a while of playing along with you to make sure you didn't do anything too crazy I led you to your bed so you could rest. That's how you feel asleep and yeah..."

Brea placed a hand over her stomach and chuckled.

"Well that was a rollercoaster indeed but at least it's over and I feel much better now. Still...this doesn't explain why I saw you unconscious on the floor. Should we get a nurse?"

Kylan blushed remembering and shook his head.

"N-no"

Brea got up and looked at the mess of pencils on the floor and on Kylan's hair. Putting her arms over her hips she sighed.

"I see I put you through a lot while in my...last state. Let's clean this mess up and Kylan, are you sure you're alright?"

Kylan thought about it and gaining courage he decided to confront Brea on what she had told him. Standing up he took a deep breath and said it.

"Brea while you were...in that state... you told me something. About...about me and like-"

Brea interrupted him while for some reason also blushing.

"A-bout you?"

Why did she sound so nervous? Wondered Kylan and he decided to see what she THOUGHT she had told him before actually saying it. So he crossed his arms and followed the act.

"Yes about me and a secret"

He said hoping that was enough. It must have been because Brea who normally was very confident with her words started stuttering under her breath. Plus since she was so pale you could see the pink of her cheeks from miles away. 

"Ky-lan my intentions were never to disrespect you. I don't even know how it ended up happening or why... P-please don't be mad. W-we can act as if I didn't say anything. Please I don't want this to r-ruin things and I don't want you t-to leave m-me alone. Look I'll forget all about my feelings and we can just forget about the w-whole thing"

Kylan was confused on many levels but of whatever she was talking about he knew one thing. He could never leave Brea. So that's what he told her.

"Don't worry Brea I would never leave you like that. I just um...need you to explain everything to me a bit more clearly"

Hopefully he would finally find out what the heck she was talking about. Brea took a deep breath and nodded.

"Of course you deserve a clear explanation. After all it is fine to be friends but it's completely unprofessional to like you when you're doing your job. Plus you could get in trouble because of me. So don't worry I'll explain everything"

Kylan's eyes widened and he took a step back immediately feeling something pulling him down and everything once again went black with Brea's faint screaming in the background. For the second time that day...Kylan had fainted.


	11. Two hearts one feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brea and Kylan finally have the talk we have all been waiting for❤️

Kylan woke up in a room that wasn't his or Brea's. It was more white with more windows in the sides. Once he got the strength to sit up he looked around some more and realized he was in the health department. Same place where he had got the medicine for Brea actually. His room was quiet but if your turned your head you could see busy gelfling's going up and down the hallways. All of them in their white coats. One of them, a nurse, stopped when she saw that Kylan was awake. He wondered how long had he been out. 

Coming inside she asked Kylan a few of the basic questions like: how many fingers am I holding? Do you know where you are? Can your eyes follow my finger?

Kylan answered all of them to the best of his ability and the lady nodded and wrote something down. She also informed him it was 10am, he was brought in yesterday at 8:30pm. She handed the paper she had written to him, it was a permit that allowed Kylan to go back to work since everything seemed to be fine. As he got up and saw himself in a mirror he noticed a bandage wrapped around his head. 

"Don't take it off. When you fainted you took quite the hit in the back of your head with the floor. Nothing serious happened but you should still hold on to that until you go back to sleep tonight"

Kylan nodded and thanked her for the help. Grabbing his stuff he left and went back to the castle. The memories all slowly made their way back into his mind as he walked. It was a good thing too, if they had all come to Kylan at once when he woke up he would probably have fainted again. This way he could think and process things better. First off, did he hear what he thought he heard yesterday? He felt so nervous when his fingers touched the doors, not even when he first came here with his Maudra was he this nervous. Opening them up he was inside the huge castle and before anything he decided to make his way into his bedroom to put all of his stuff there and changed into something else. 

So he did just that, as soon as he was there he changed into some new clothing and fixed his hair which was a mess. Back in the peaceful silence that his room offered Kylan sat to think. Which did not last long because a knock was heard from the door. Getting up to answer he saw it was a guard. 

"Morning, just came here by my Maudra's orders to see if you were all right"

Kylan nodded, right he forgot to inform that he had arrived.

"Good, here is the schedule of today and by word of the All-Maudra be more careful next time"

He took the paper out of his hands and nodded. 

"Lastly this is from the princess, she told me to give it to you"

With that said and done the guard left and Kylan quickly closed the door and opened the letter that came from Brea. Inside it read:

Dear Kylan:

I hope you're alright! When you feel yesterday you hit your head really hard. It even made a POOM sound. I got scared that you had something fractured and immediately told a guard to move you into medical care. Don't worry, when my mother asked I told her that you had skipped your meals and that's why you fainted. She just said to not do that next time, even if you have a lot of work. I am extremely ashamed and embarrassed, even when I write this I can still feel the heat in my cheeks and ears. Kylan if you don't want to see me right now I'll understand. If anyone asks I'll make something up so it looks like you're doing your job but you don't have to come see me today. I should have kept my mouth shut instead of babbling nonsense. I broke a lot of rules and I almost broke your head! It's okay if you're disgusted by me too...I wouldn't blame you for that reaction. 

Stay well, Brea

PS. I'm sorry

Kylan finished the letter and quickly placed it in his pocket turning around to see what time it was. An hour had passed so it was now eleven. He checked the schedule they sent for today and saw that at eleven Brea was supposed to be done with her daily lessons. So she was most likely to be heading back towards her room. He ran out of his room and up the stairs. He had to talk to Brea and set things straight. 

Finally in the hallway where her room was he saw her. She was standing just outside her door and she went inside before she could see him. Kylan took a few small breaths to calm himself and look casual too. He knew there were guards in the area and he wanted to look as chill as possible so they wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. 

"Just going to do my daily job..."

Kylan whispered to himself even though nobody was going to hear him and knocked on the door waiting for Brea to say the words: "come in"

Once she did he went inside and closed the door quickly. Turning he could see Brea who was sitting in her desk looking down at something with her back facing him. 

"Who is it?"

She said she still did not realize it was him. He cleared his throat first before speaking and grabbed her letter from his pocket. 

"Brea we need to talk"

He saw Brea's ears go up and her back straighten. She recognized his voice.

"I didn't think you would come"

She said with her back still turned against him. Kylan walked over until he was close enough to reach her desk. He placed her letter down in front of her so she could see it.

"How could you?"

Brea bit her lip thinking he was going to scream at her but instead she was surprised with his next words.

"How could you even assume I would think you're disgusting? How dare you think I wouldn't want to see you! Cause Brea for once your very wrong"

Brea finally turned her head up to look at him in the eyes. For the first time that she had known him his voice was strong and firm but when she looked into his face you could see his soft eyes. Along with a sweet smile. Kylan kneeled down to be at her level (since she was again sitting down on a chair). 

"I'm sorry"

She said as a few tear drops started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong"

She put her hands down on her lap and held the fabric of her skirt tightly. 

"I know you're just saying that to be nice but we both know that what I did was wrong. Liking you is wrong"

Kylan looked down on the floor and gave out a soft chuckle.

"For me it was more surprising. I didn't expect it at all to be honest. When you were under the influence of the medicine you never even said that you liked me"

Brea raised an eyebrow.

"But when you woke up, you told me that I told you something about you and a secret. I thought that because of the second effects I had confessed to you without thinking"

Kylan shook his head.

"Not exactly..."

Brea's face was filled with pure disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that I could have gone away with it? If I hadn't opened my mouth you still wouldn't know and things would be how they're supposed to be?"

Kylan frowned and looked at her straight in the eye remembering the talk he had with the old man a few days ago.

"How they're supposed to be? You mean with you biting your tongue and holding back what you really want to say? Never being the owner of your own actions or words. Don't think I haven't noticed Brea. I personally think having rules is okay but...for once...I think these ones are wrong and I'm not only talking more than just about the whole you liking me thing. Brea you're so smart and you have so many bright ideas you want to share. I can see them in your eyes but you get shut down before you can even say them. Cause you're the young princess and that's not your role. Well I doubt Thra would have such a clever gelfling if its purpose was just to stand there and look pretty"

Brea was surprised with his response. She pushed some of her hair behind her left ear smiling. To think that he had noticed all of that. 

"You make it really hard not to like you..."

She said, sighing while Kylan blushed mad. He looked down at his hands and clenched them both in fists out of determination and a rush of sudden courage that flowed in him.

"Brea what you really did say yesterday while in your not so conscious state that you knew MY secret. That I liked you"

Brea eyes widened and she placed a hand over her chest.

"Why would I say that? This is so embarrassing...my subconscious probably wanted to believe that. Have slight hope I guess"

Kylan smiled and took the brave move of taking Brea's hands into his. 

"I...you weren't wrong"

Brea heart was already beating fast during this whole conversation but now it might as well fly off her chest. Still she wanted to make sure she heard right.

"About what in specific?"

Kylan's eyes to her had always been very pretty. They had this warmth to them and it wasn't because of their hazel and gold color(although she did find that pretty too). It was just the way Kylan would look at things. His face is patient and soft. She could feel it when he looked at her, the warmth wrapping her up like a blanket but now more than that she could see a shimmer in them.

"About me liking you, you weren't wrong. That's why I fainted the first time...I thought you had busted me. Just like you I got scared because I'm just a mere worker Spriton half Stonewood. Meanwhile you're this Vapra princess and I...I felt like I was out of place for even feeling this. At the same time though...even if I knew the rules,our roles and that it was wrong, I never felt sorry for my feelings. I mean if you think about it I really didn't have much of a choice. They placed me next to a clever, curious, free spirit girl who I would spend time with everyday and learn that I liked her even more with each one. That is an unfair move from the universe if you ask me"

The little drops that had formed in the corners of Brea's eyes were now flowing down her cheeks by the time that he was done. 

"And it's unfair how they placed me next to a caring,wise, patient and loving boy like you. The only one who actually stops things to listen to me. When my own family is too busy for me...but you're still there. Why?"

Kylan remembered once again his chat with the old man.

"Because you were just a bird in a cage. You just needed some space to really fly, that's all I ever hoped to give you"

Brea threw herself in Kylan arms holding him tight. This caught him by surprise as he grabbed an arm of the chair where she had been previously sitting on to gain balance. Once steady he hugged her back.

"I really like you Kylan and I'm sorry if that's not what's right but it's true"

It was a bittersweet moment for both of them. Kylan felt tears starting to stain his own vision.

"I really like you too and I don't care about what could happen to me but what if you get in trouble? Brea you're a princess, part of the All-Maudra's Maudren. Everyone already has such strict rules for you and it would break my heart if because of me they became even striker"

Brea huffed

"So what are your rules for me? Am I not allowed to like you? You think so too?"

Kylan had a lump so he just hugged tighter in their embrace until he was able to speak again.

"No...I'm so happy to know that you like me back"

Brea let go and grabbed him by the shoulders so they could both have eye contact.

"Me too, I'm happy you like me back. I won't be mad at you if you deny me this, I'll understand, but..."

Kylan listened carefully

"Do you think you could still give us a shot? I know it's risky! I know, but if we keep it a secret nobody will get in trouble. It won't hurt anybody if they don't know"

Kylan's logical side knew this was insane but his heart wanted it, no that's an understatement, his heart yearned for it. So he listened to that instead.

"Okay"

Brea smiled in disbelief

"Really?"

Kylan again moved to make a brave move, grabbed one of her hands again and placed a small kiss on the back of it. Her hands were soft but strong too, probably because of all the writing. He nodded and Brea using the hand he already had, pulled him close to her for a second embrace. This time no words were shared just the sound of them crying in relief. They squeezed each other tightly not wanting to let go. Cruel reality was not going to control them.

Because the stream that once flowed in their hearts was now a river and it could not be held back.


	12. And that's how they were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one it's just a lot of fluff and love so enjoy that😅  
> We catch a glimpse of how Brea's and Kylan's relationship is now that their secretly together.

"Wow you actually did this?"

Asked Seladon, raising a letter Brea had written herself. The youngest sister placed her hands over her hips with pride and nodded. 

"Well then I guess I'll go ahead and tell Mom, remember we are all going to gather our offerings for the census in about three hours. Don't be late. We want to have it all here for when the day comes everything is more accessible"

Said the eldest putting the letter away in a small bag she had hanging around her waist. Brea raised an eyebrow.

"Come to think of it the census was supposed to be held weeks ago. Why did they postpone it?"

Seladon sighed since this was not the first time she was asked this question. She crossed her arms looking back at her.

"Brea the Lords said they were busy doing some sort of business in the Crystal Castle but no further details of what they were doing was given to us so that's all I can tell you. I'm sure it was important, they worked so hard for the crystal that they even cancelled the day where they would be given offerings. Such generous Lords"

Brea hummed while thinking.

"Yeah but it's kinda weird don't you think? Never in my life has a census been cancelled and postponed. I wonder what's keeping them so busy in the Crystal Castle..."

Seladon turned towards the door giving her one last look.

"Maybe you should ask them some time"

Brea didn't catch her sarcasm and looked up with intrigue. 

"Really? I can do that?"

Seladon put on a serious face and opened the door.

"No"

She closed it and left, making Brea roll her eyes. She didn't have to tell her with THAT actitud. She was so wrapped up thinking about it that she didn't notice Kylan who had been talking to her for a while now. Turning she asked him to repeat what he had said again since she hadn't listened. 

"What I said is that you really need to stop shoving me under your bed each time someone comes. At least give me a warning...my back it's starting to hurt"

Brea giggled and apologized

"I'm sorry Kylan is the adrenaline, I just get scared and act by impulse. I'll try not to push you next time"

She kissed his cheek so that he would forgive her faster, she was already starting to learn all of Kylan's weaknesses. As for what Kylan thought about the matter well...you could say it was his blessing and his curse all wrapped up in the same box. 

"Mmmmm...oh alright I forgive you"

He said sometimes wishing he had a stronger will but with her it was always hard. She smiled and pulled on his arm dragging him towards the floor where they both sat next to each other. Before Seladon had come Brea was listening to Kylan talking about life in Sami Thicket. She was very curious and liked to ask him a lot of details about that place that for her was completely unknown and new. It kinda reminded Kylan of how he used to be so curious about how Ha'rar was before he ever went there himself to see. 

"Keep telling me more, what does it look like at night?"

Brea leaned on his shoulder to feel his warmth while he remembered back the view of the sky that he would get while climbing up a hill or a roof top back in his old home. 

"Well the nights are not so different from here but the suns set sure is. Here the sky turns a light pink and purple with still the faint blue hiding underneath it, back in Sami you could see bold and harsh tones of yellows, orange and red. Because of the mountains here you can see the three brothers setting almost as if they hid behind different worlds. Like if they all went their separate ways until day came again. Meanwhile in Sami Thicket, because it's a plain with no mountains but just your occasional small hills they all seemed to go down the same line. One would go faster than the others but it was as if they had the same home to go to while they hid from the night time..."

Brea loved hearing the way Kylan described things. His words were definitely very mature for his age and much more meaningful. Others might think it's boring or cheesy but she thought the way Kylan's mind worked was spectacular. 

"I wish I could go see it someday, just to get the experience myself. It's never the same to hear about it or to see pictures in books when you could go and be there yourself. You understand?" 

Kylan nodded getting her point.

"In fact Sami Thicket sounds like a beautiful place...why did you leave it?"

Nervous to tell her the full in depth story of his past he decided to shift the question.

"And why not? Ha'rar is a very popular place and with our Maudra's agreement I decided it would be exciting to see myself"

Brea, who had been resting on his shoulder this whole time, sat up and squinted her eyes at him suspiciously.

"I am proud of my home, don't get me wrong but you seemed hesitant when you gave that answer. You sure you're telling the full story?"

Kylan sighed and looked at the ground. 

"Promise you won't think less of me"

Brea stretched her hand out to grab his and gave it a slight squeeze of comfort. 

"I would never"

Looking in her eyes again and feeling much safer Kylan was ready to tell her his full story but for that he had to go way back. His parents,the hunter,their tragic death,how he came under the care of Mera,how his whole clan didn't believe him,how he was left out because he wasn't as athletic as the other Spriton,his half Stonewood roots,the comfort he found in Jarra-Jen's stories, how he became a song teller and so on. Once he was done speaking a small silence filled the room, feeling as Brea's hand let go of his he grew a bit nervous but he soon became calm again as he felt that exact hand now over one of his cheeks. 

"Kylan I had no idea you went through all of that"

She said looking straight into his eyes.

"Here I am sometimes complaining to you about my life. I complained about my family when you had to grow up without one, I complained about my job when you had so much to do by yourself... you're very strong, you know. Not everyone can go through all of that and remain a sweet gentleman like you"

He blushed at her compliments and felt his heart flutter with excitement. It was like he was winning an award of some sorts.

"I've never really opened up about any of this to anyone, it feels good. It feels liberating"

He said truly feeling like he had lifted something off his shoulders.

"I'm glad, you can always tell me anything, especially if it clouds your mind and brings you any trouble. Those gelfings who bullied you, they have no idea what they had but I'm different. I know a good thing when I see it"

She winked and Kylan couldn't help but laugh a little. Don't let her young spirit and bubbly personality fool you, Brea can be quite the flirt when she wants to. 

"What's so funny?"

She asked once he calmed his laughter.

"Nothing don't think about it too much"

Brea pointed at her head.

"Do you even know who you're saying that to? Kylan that's practically my job in life"

This time they laughed together while both of them had to at some point wrapped their arms around their stomachs because of how much they were laughing. Out of nowhere though Kylan got teary eyed and Brea immediately stopped and placed her full attention on what was bothering him.

"Kylan! What's wrong?"

He sniffed a bit and shrugged.

"I don't know I guess I just- I'm not used to being showered with compliments. I guess I got a little emotional because it's a little bit overwhelming, not in a bad way though! Back then I was so scared to get close to anyone because they would normally push me around but you're here giving me so much love and care, that change it's so drastic I guess I'm still emotionally learning how to react to it. I mean think about it, one day I'm in my room feeling like a forever loner and then the next day I'm in a secret relationship with a girl who's just so amazing...life it's full of surprises am I right?"

Brea smiled sweetly while scooting closer towards him.

"Yes it is, you could say the same thing happened to me. One day I'm here in this huge castle but at the same time feeling like I'm trapped in a mini bobble and then I'm with this boy who always knows how to make me feel better. Like suddenly, at least with him, I don't have to be anything otherwise than myself because for once it seems like somebody likes that" 

Kylan now was the one that scooted over. Sure ever since they had come together they have had a few serious chats but nothing like this one now. Normally they were just chilling and telling stories while in each other's arms but this was an important conversation. It was something they both needed without even knowing it beforehand. 

"I'm happy I found you, just in case you forgot that"

He said smiling while she giggled to herself.

"How could I? You tell me every day"

Kylan rested his forehead against hers with a sincere smile that could light up the whole universe. 

"And I mean it each time I tell you, okay?"

He really wanted to make sure she knew how much she meant to him. Brea playful placed a thinking face faking doubt. 

"Hmm actually, how am I 100% sure you do mean it?"

He laughed and played along.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

He said in a dramatic tone of voice. Seriously Kylan should do a play sometime if he ever wants to try something new. 

"Kiss"

Brea said, turning her face and pointing at her cheek. Kylan felt his heart squeeze at how cute that was but at the same time he shook his head in disbelief. He really walked himself into that didn't he? Clever Brea..but he didn't mind. 

He leaned in and Brea in the last second turned her head ever so slightly so that instead of her cheek his lips would meet with hers. Surprised, as soon as they met in the center Kylan pulled back with wide eyes. A chill ran all the way from his feet to his head. 

"I-Im sorry Kylan! I don't know what came over me. That was unexpected..."

Brea covered her face with both of her hands. Once Kylan was a little bit more calm he smiled softly to himself. Unexpected? Yes it was but it wasn't like he was mad or anything. So taking a deep breath Kylan grabbed Brea's hands and made sure to uncover her face again. Then cupping her face in place he leaned in again, only this time when their lips met in the center he didn't immediately pull away. 

It was Brea's turn to be the surprised one now. At first she sat there awkwardly not really knowing what to do or how to react but slowly she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back. They had both already been secretly dating for a while but this was their first kiss not only with each other but...just in general. They were both glad they could share this great moment with each other. If they ever had to choose someone it would definitely be their counterpart. One of Kylan's hands left her face as it went over to play with her hair in hope for her to be a little less tense since even though she was starting to react her body was still straight and nervous. He could feel her shoulders finally slump down in a more natural way as one of her hands too traveled but to one of his cheeks. Finally when they were both done and separated they could see a huge smile on both of their faces. 

"You surprised me"

Whispered Brea being the first one to speak. She touched her lips with one hand as if she was still processing what had just happened.

"You surprised me first"

Said Kylan, making them both laugh a little. He could feel his heart slamming against his chest rapidly. It was almost as if he got nervous afterwards instead of in the moment but that's probably because Kylan analized things at a slower pace than Brea. 

Brea lay down on his lap looking back at him she stretched her arms up and made grabby hands motion towards him. Kylan raised an eyebrow and asked what it was that she wanted. She put a finger up and asked for one last kiss. Kylan laughed and shook his head a bit. Well he could take that as a compliment he thought to himself as he bent down and kissed her all over her face. Brea quickly grabbing his face did the same and both of them stayed near each other as much as time and Brea's schedule allowed them to be.

And well that's how they were, whenever they were alone they would be close to one another. They didn't necessarily had to do anything romantic they could just be talking about normal everyday stuff or in silence but they both agreed that whatever they did felt much better if they were together. Especially considering that they could only for instance hold hands when either Kylan was visiting her room or vice versa. There were times when both of them truly wished they could just walk out in the middle of the streets together and just forget about the gelfling's around them but that was not possible not yet at least. They had hope, maybe one day...was is so bad to dream? Either way, in the mist of that they knew they were lucky to have each other and if they had to keep it a secret they would gladly do so. Because Brea loved Kylan and he loved her back dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cute chapter...now hold on to your seats folks because things from now on are about to get hectic...see you next chapter


	13. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get intense...

Things were busy the last few days for both Kylan and Brea. Well being honest for all of Ha'rar. Finally the long and awaited census was just a week away and Ha'rar being the first place where the Skeksis went meant that they couldn't lose much time. Even the old man who Kylan went to check in on was busy getting the best and shiniest fabric he and his family could manage to get as their offering. For a moment it seemed like life was put on double speed. 

"Tavra?"

Brea and Kylan were walking out of the castle with both of their hands filled with scrolls they had to deliver to the library. While leaving right outside, Brea had spotted Tavra who was supposed to be with Seladon and their mother getting things ready inside. She had a bag hanging over one of her shoulders, almost as if she was sneaking it in. 

"Oh hi Brea what are you doing with all of those scrolls?"

Brea was not going to fall for that trick. 

"What's in the bag?"

She asked, being straight forward. She walked over to her sister but Tavra took a step back so she wouldn't get her hands on it. 

"Nothing, just a bunch of metals that could be useful for future armories. I'm making a quick stop to a blacksmith tomorrow so I made sure to get these in advance. I have to go mother is probably waiting for me"

She left without giving Brea much time to continue her interrogation. She asked Kylan if he had sensed her sister's nervousness just to make sure it was not just her but he agreed there was indeed something. Brea made a mental note to herself to check on it later. 

After doing their delivery there was much still they had to do. Brea had more reports to get ready, make sure the town streets were clear for the day the Skeskies arrived, listen to her mother's new instructions of the week, accompany Seladon to a reunion, fight with Seladon in the process...wait a minute... ANYWAYS thing was that Brea schedule was packed. So much that Kylan had to grab her by the shoulders and push her into her room so she could rest.

"Brea I think you've done enough for today. Believe me, I'm in charge of watching over the list and it's almost cleared completely! Why don't you leave the rest for tomorrow and call it a day?" 

He said while they walked towards her bedroom but Brea was able to free herself from his grasp and turn the other way.

"Thank you Kylan but if I work just a little longer I'll be able to finish it all, just a few more hours and I'll be done"

Kylan walked behind her while shaking his head.

"A few more hours? Brea it's already midnight! You have to wake up tomorrow early"

As they walked down the hall Brea looked over at the windows seeing the night sky. Time had passed so quickly. Her mind was fully awake ready to keep working but her body was exhausted even if she didn't want to admit it herself. 

"Right, Kylan go and rest I'll see you tomorr-"

He picked up his pace and stepped in front of her.

"No Brea I'm not going to sleep until I know you did. I think you push yourself hard enough. You once told me not to overwork myself remember? Your own words"

Brea groaned knowing that was true. Man she would had never guess her own words would be turned against her. Kylan looked around checking no one was close and grabbed both of her hands in his. 

"Look with the speed you're doing things we can get it all done by tomorrow, I'll help too, but for now please go and sleep. Your body needs to rest. Your eyes look tired too, at this rate the only thing the lords will count on the census day will be the zzzz's coming out of you"

Brea giggled a bit with the last thing he said and nodded realizing that he was right. She should go and get her night sleep. 

"Your right, fine I'll go to sleep now. Thanks Kylan, also sorry for keeping you up too"

He shrugged saying it was no biggie. 

"Well I guess we should part ways for now. Have a goodnight sleep"

She gave him a quick kiss in the cheek and he made sure to returned it saying goodnight to her as well then they each headed into opposite directions to their rooms. What both gelfling's did not know though was that they had been spotted. 

A podling who watched from the corner of a wall walked quickly towards a shadowy figure telling it everything it had witnessed. The figure hummed and told the podling not to tell anyone. Reaching in it's pocket it gave it an amount of coins to which the podling promised that he indeed would remain silent about the subject. This promise was one he kept well. He didn't tell anyone... except maybe his best friend. 

~~

Kylan was tuning his lute inside his room when a piece of paper slid underneath the door. Getting up he saw that the paper was blank. At first he thought it might be a prank but then he remembered something Brea had teached him. He went towards his desk looking in between all of his stuff for his special flashlight. Once he had it in his hands he turned it on and shined the purple light over the paper making words appear. Invisible ink, who sent this? It read:

Meet me in my room asap! It's an emergency! 

-Brea

Of course she would think of something like this. Kylan turned off the flashlight and ran out to do as the letter requested. Heading to her room for some reason he felt the guards looking at him more so than usual. Did he have something stuck in his hair? 

"I'm here"

He said once he was inside the room. Brea was walking from one side of the room to the other with a nervous look in her face. He asked what was going on. 

"Kylan these last days haven't you felt like everyone is watching you carefully?"

She asked

"Actually now that you say it yes but I thought that was just me"

She shook her head.

"No it's happening to me too. At first I didn't think much about it until I overheard some whispering coming from the guards. I can't believe they're together, I don't get what she sees in someone like him, the All Maudra would be furious, these were some of the whispering I overheard. I didn't quite get the chance to hear what they were talking about exactly but it sounded like..."

Kylan went over a chair and sat down before he could get any dizzier. 

"L-lets not get ahead of ourselves. It could be s-something else"

As he said that a guard knocked on the door and with Brea's permission came inside. 

"Your majesty the All-Maudra wishes to speak to you now in her throne room"

He then turned to look at Kylan.

"Alone"

He nodded his head down towards Brea's direction and closed the door. She was freaking out now.

"My mother wants to talk with me alone?! Kylan they figured us out! Somehow they figured us out!"

Kylan got up and told Brea not to scream. Even though he was also very nervous.

"How is that even possible? We have never done anything in public that could even remotely hint that we are in a secret relationship. We also haven't told anyone. I mean I haven't...have you?"

Brea shook her head

"Of course not"

Kylan's hands were shaky and Brea could feel her stomach getting sick again because of the nerves.

"Well I guess we won't know until I head over there"

She gave him a quick hug as they both softly prayed out loud for it all to be about something else. She told Kylan he could stay if he wanted, once she was back she would tell him everything in full detail. He understood and sat down again once Brea left the room. 

"Thra help us"

~~

"I'm here mother"

Said Brea reverencing her mother and then walking a bit closer to the center of the room. Both of her sisters were there too and she could see they were all confused. The doors were closed and a lot of the paladin's were asked by her mother to leave. In the end only her family and a few guards well known for their loyalty remained. Mayrin normally would only do this if she was discussing a sensitive and private matter with the other Maudra's or the Lords. Brea didn't understand why she was acting so strange now.

"I'm sure you three are curious of why I called you here...Brea take a step forward"

She did and when she did oh boy did the atmosphere thicken. Her mother put the most serious face she had seen in a while. Lately she had been on her mother's good side so she had almost forgotten how frightening the woman had the power to be. 

"I know everything"

An electric wave went through all of Brea's body. Her face glued at the ground not daring to look at her mother's face. Meanwhile Seladon and Tavra whispered to themselves about what could possibly be their mother talking about. What did Brea do now? There was a long silence so Brea took the chance to take the word. Maybe if she softened the situation it wouldn't look so bad. She had to try at least.

"M-mother please let me explain, I can assure you is not as bad as it might feel like"

Her mother put her foot down making the "THUMP" sound echo around the room and everyone stand straight and quiet. 

"Explain? So that means...it is true. I can't believe it"

Her mother had heard rumors but she wanted to make sure they were real so she used the old mother card of acting as if she knew to see if their child would confess or try to explain immediately or if they would be confused asking what it was. Brea quickly jumped into explaining so that meant that she knew she did something wrong. 

"I can't believe it Brea. You have done many things in the past but this one by far is the most unacceptable one. When I heard the rumors I almost fell off my chair in disbelief"

Seladon asked her mother what was going on and she looked back at both of her eldest daughters.

"Your sister has been secretly dating that Spriton boy"

Both Seladon and Tavra gasped, surprised , taking a step back. Mayrin turned her head back towards Brea. She was nervous but she filled her chest with air putting her head high. Fighting the urge of running away she stood proud of what she was being accused at, because in reality she felt no shame for it.

"And what about it?"

Everyone, even the guards looked like she had just cursed or something like that.

"What about it?...WHAT ABOUT IT? Brea! Are you five? Do I need to run by you the way things work or are you playing dumb with me right now? Don't talk to me as if you didn't know what disgrace you had just committed in this castle. I can understand a friendship but you're a Vapra, a princess for Thea's sake! You can't just go around and date-"

Brea finished her sentence

"The one I love? Mother if you just listened to me. Is not like we wanted to rebel against the rules. If anything, if you just get to know Kylan you would know he's not like that. He may be of a different clan yes but we love each other. He's very respectful and well educated. Wise and patient. I mean be honest mom, ever since he came...when was the last time I was late to something? Think about it! Kylan is a good thing to me, he's seen me in my best and in my worst. I've seen him in his best and in his worst too. How can someone like that not be good for me? Whoever I end up with, don't you wish for it to be someone good? That is why I asked what the problem was"

Mayrin practically had smoke coming out of her nostrils. Her face turned a bit red. 

"Brea there are many fine young Vapra men out there"

Brea nodded

"Indeed I'm sure of it but they are not Kylan"

Whispering filled the room again as the All-Maudra got up from her throne and walked towards Brea. Now both of them only inches apart.

"You dishonor the rules. You dishonor your clan. I'm going to give you one last time of redemption my dear. End this foolish relationship and I'll act like nothing ever happened"

Brea bit her lip

"And what's going to happen to Kylan? Mother have you already forgotten who came up with the medicine? Have you already forgotten the young men you once called responsible and praised yourself? Does all of that have no meaning anymore just because of his clan and our relationship?"

Her mother lifted her chin a bit more.

"I'm talking about you right now, not him. Brea make a good decision. Break up with him, you can still fix your mistake"

Brea took a step forward towards her mother, you could tell her eyes were starting to get teary but she didn't let herself break down and cry in front of them, not yet at least.

"That's where you're wrong mother. Kylan has been the best decision I have ever made, not a mistake. I will not break up with him even if you see me as an embarrassment. I rather that than to go back to the lonely and unhappy life that I lived before he came into the picture. I don't know if you will ever be able to understand but I hope one day you can at least forgive me" 

Mayrin's eyes grew watery too but she passed her hand over them rubbing the tears off. 

"Fine"

She turned around and walked back to her trone. Sitting down she said:

"I hope you can forgive me too. You two over there! Bring Kylan"

Brea's eyes widened as she ran towards her mother. 

"Mom what are you going to do? Listen to me! Mom ground me! Mother take away my books, my privileges, lock me inside but please I beg you don't do anything crazy. Mother are you listening?"

She bend down on the floor in front of her and grabbed the skirt of her dress pulling with all her might to get her attention. The All-Maudra took a deep breath and told Brea to let go. Not doing as she was told two other paladins were called to grab the young princess and hold her back.

Even Seladon who would normally take the opportunity of Brea making a mistake to call her out was silent. Both sisters were too shocked to see the scene unfold before them, and it was just a part of what was about to go down. 

The door opened and Kylan was thrown onto the floor by the guards who had brought him. At this point the Song teller knew what was going on.

"I trusted you, gave you a good position, a good place to sleep and this is what you do?"

Kylan looked up from the ground.

"All-Maudra..."

She raised her hand telling him to not speak any more.

"Enjoy it here while it lasts, today is your last night in Ha'rar. Tomorrow morning I'm sending you back to Sami Thicket"

Both Brea and Kylan had horror written in their faces as the news had smacked them like a boulder in the face.

"Still I'll have some mercy and I won't tell Maudra Mera about what you have done. I'll also make sure that this doesn't spread out of the castle for the sake of both of your reputations. You go ahead and invent something else, tell her you got homesick or something I don't care but don't ever step foot in my mountains ever again"

Brea was now full on crying and Kylan could feel some tears streaming down his cheeks. Using his own knee Kylan lifted himself and stood up. 

"All-Maudra with all do respect that sort of punishment...an exile...is given for big crimes. All I have done is love someone, are you really going to do this just because that someone happens to be your daughter? You have the right to many things, over me you are more powerful in many aspects but my love life is something between me and Brea. If she wishes for me to go and never come back I would do it in a heartbeat but your making that choice over her head. I understand, I am but a mere Spriton so I can guess why I wouldn't have a word in this but are you really going to ignore Brea's opinion? A Vapra princess and your own daughter"

She didn't want to admit it but those words hit Mayrin deeply in her heart. She looked over at her youngest daughter, how she was still struggling to free herself from the grasp of the guards and crying out for mercy over both of them. Still rules were rules.

"I'm sorry I already offered all the mercy I can give. Guards send Kylan away to his room, make sure he doesn't leave until it's time for him to leave tomorrow. Kylan pack your stuff because everything that you leave behind will be tossed away. That's the recommendation I can give you leave it or take it"

Kylan was grabbed and he could hear Brea crying out his name and for them to let him go. Kylan looked over and screamed back at Brea that everything was going to be okay, even if he didn't believe it himself.

"Wait!"

In the midst of everything one voice that had remained silent throughout the whole thing finally stood up. Tavra came forward and looked at her mother.

"You can't do this*


	14. Bitter Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be their last goodbye thought Brea and Kylan...

Everyone stopped what they were doing. The screaming between Brea and Kylan also stopped as everyone turned to look over at Tavra. The soldier princess cleared her throat and arranged a bit of her clothes before speaking once more. 

"I mean you can't do this"

She repeated but this time more calm and collected looking over at her mother and being careful with her word choice.

"Mother please listen, I know right now you must have your mind running around in all sort of thoughts and directions but I agree that an exile is a much to harsh punishment"

Mayrin tapped her fingers against the arm of her throne. 

"Rules are rules Tavra and your sister more than nobody as a Vapra princess needs to set an example for them. Plus I can't just bend the rules because she's my daughter that would be unfair. Also if I don't stop this nonsense now who can guarantee me that more rules won't be broken? I need to stop this now while it's still not spreading around the town folks"

She was going to raise her hand so that the guards would continue the job but Tavra told her she had something to show her. 

"I know you're doing what you think it's right but it's not. If you are to punish Brea because she kept this a secret then maybe you should punish me too"

She grabbed the bag that Brea recognized as the one she didn't want her to grab. She opened it and it showed pictures that proved of Kylan's and Brea's relationship. (I once read somewhere that in Thra they have this thing similar to pictures but it had another name but I don't remember so if anyone knows feel free to comment down the name. For now I'll just call them pictures because that's what they practically are).

"I secretly knew all this time, a podling told me that they had seen them together. I didn't believe and pay so he would spy around some more and give me proof that it was indeed true"

She put the pictures back and placed the bag on her mother's skirt then went back down to the center of the room.

"How long did you know?"

Asked Brea from the other side of the room where she was still being held by guards.

"A few weeks...I wasn't going to tell anyone though. I was actually going to talk to you about it privately but here we are now"

The All-Maudra put the bag down and looked back at Tavra.

"So you were not even planning on telling? Even if you knew what your sister was doing was against the rules?"

She nodded and Brea smiled softly in her direction.

"I had never seen her so happy"

Mayrin turned to Seladon to see if she too had anything to confess but the eldest waved her hands in front of her.

"Don't look at me mother, I had nothing to do with this. I'm just as surprised as the guard next door"

With that cleared she got up and told the guards to take Kylan away but Tavra turned to them telling them to keep him where he was. This went on for a few minutes and at that point the guards were dizzy not knowing what to do or who to listen to.

"Stop this nonsense! Tavra doesn't speak over my orders!"

Her mother, having had enough of this, got up once more and walked over to Tavra. 

"I am doing this for the well being of Brea. Do you know what will happen if this news spread out? This is nothing compared to what humiliation she would had to go through" 

Tavra who had been calmed the whole time raised her voice slightly. Not to the point of a scream yet.

"It is worse! She's going to be unhappy and not to mention the poor Spriton who hasn't done anything to you. What about their feelings?"

The All-Maudra scoffed

"If we let ourselves be guided by our feelings a lot of things wouldn't have order in this world. I don't expect you to understand, believe me this is hard for me too but my daughter will NOT be seeing-"

Tavra cut her mid sentence now really screaming.

"Someone from another clan I know. Then exile me too mother because while you're here blowing your head over this I've been secretly dating a Sifa for trines!"

Everyone gasped even Tavra who took a few steps back. That wasn't supposed to have happened. Brea finally broke free and ran towards Tavra, pushing her out of her mother's sight and grabbed the woman's hand trying to get her attention.

"Forgive her mother she was just trying to defend me. I really appreciate it but she was lying, there is no such thing"

Tavra shook her head.

"No Brea it's okay, she had to find out eventually"

Mayrin pulled away from Brea's hands and stumbled back a bit, obviously shocked. Seladon ran and grabbed her by the shoulders guiding her back to her chair so she could sit down. Brea looked over at Tavra and whispered.

"Is this why sometimes I would catch you leaving through a window at 3am?"

Tavra blushed

"Wait you saw me? Why didn't you do anything?"

Brea had the same face of confusion.

"I thought that was a normal soldier thing!"

Tavra chuckled, shaking her head at her younger sibling.

"Oh Brea still so innocent"

Brea didn't get that either. The moment though was ruined when their mother finally snapped out of it and called more guards inside the room. This time she ordered for both Brea and Tavra to be held back. 

"As for you! Take him away! My patience is reaching it's limits"

She said pointing at Kylan and against everyone's complaints this time for reals, they took Kylan out and away from there. Brea again started to cry and she could hear Tavra whispering words of motivation next to her but they weren't much of help. She was lousing the love of her life right in front of her eyes and she had no power to stop it. Nothing could make her feel better, the only thing would be to wake up and realized this all was a bad nightmare but when she pinched herself she realized that sadly she was wide awake. 

"Now, take Tavra and Brea to their respective rooms, they shall not leave until I say so"

~~

"Hey let me go! P-please... please....you gotta... please you can't send me back. I don't want to go away"

Kylan knocked on the door after he was trew and locked in his room. He stayed like that for two hours until it became obvious that no one was going to open the door for him. He placed his back against the door and slowly slid down against it resting on the floor. Hugging his legs he cried. 

"B-brea"

He wanted to see her, he missed her already and he knew he was probably never going to see her again. Could they at least let him say goodbye? The image of Brea fighting to get away from the guards hands and screaming his name resonate within him. He brought his hands over his head in frustration. He felt like he could do nothing... because it was true. He couldn't fight against the All-Maudra's words. He even remembered the old man. He wished he could visit him in that moment and tell him his problems. Listen to his advice and cry in his lap but he wasn't able to get to him...he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to him either. What would happen? Would he think Kylan abandoned him? 

The reality of the situation crept more and more in his mind as Kylan finally got the strength to get back up and start packing. What else could he do at this point? As he packed everything he came in touch with his notebook where he wrote his poems. They were made just for him but as he flipped through all of the ones he had written about Brea he decided he wanted her to have them. He ripped all of the ones related to her and clipped them all together. He placed them in a small box where he kept his pencils (he could just throw them in the bag like that) and held it for a few minutes while making a little prayer in his mind. Please let the All-Maudra at least let him say goodbye. He went towards his bed and went to sleep hugging the box the whole time while at it. 

~~

Kylan got up with the guards telling him to get ready. The carriage that would send him back was on it's way. He sighed and once they left he went ahead and got ready. Done he looked around the room in which he had created many memories already and bit his lip because of how bitter the feeling of leaving was. 

"Kylan!"

The sound of the door opening and a voice he knew all too well made him turn around immediately. With full force Brea hugged him and he immediately started crying. 

"Brea! Brea you're here!"

He hugged her back and they both stood there crying together for a while before Brea could speak again. 

"I've convinced my mother to at least let me see you once last time"

Kylan sighed, at least that was one answered prayer. 

"But don't worry I came up with a plan last night. If we sneak out of that window and go away before anyone notices we might get far enough to-"

Kylan in pain grabbed her by the shoulders making her stop talking.

"Brea that's not going to work and you know it. Even if I took you with me to Sami Thicket and let's imagine we somehow successfully get there, when everyone realizes you're gone they will send to look for you and take you back"

Brea's lip started to quiver as she tried to make another excuse.

"T-then let's run away somewhere else. It doesn't have to be Sami Thicket. Maybe another part of Thra where no clan-"

She felt a ball forming in her throat making herself stop mid sentence.

"They will look for you no matter where you go plus I don't want something bad happening to you like it did with my parents"

He lifted her chin so she would look at him again. 

"Here I have something to give you"

He grabbed the box and handed it over to her.

"I write poems as a hobby. They are just for me and no one else to see but I can make an exception now. These are all the poems I have written about you so far, I want you to keep them"

Brea passed one hand through one of his braids. It was a bittersweet gift but she would treasure it forever.

"Thank you...here"

She grabbed the necklace that he had gifted her for her birthday. The one with the heart and two feather's at each side. She placed it in his hand, closing it tight.

"Take this so you won't forget me"

Kylan chuckled softly

"Even if you had given me nothing I would still never forget you"

Brea couldn't take it anymore and brought his face close to her so that they could share what could possibly be their last kiss. Tears ran down while they kissed and held each other tightly knowing that once they let go of each other they had to say goodbye. How could they stop time and make this moment last forever? If they knew they would. Finally once they parted, both at this point with pink eyes because of all the crying, Kylan grabbed her hands and kissed both of them. 

"If I could choose I would do it all again"

He said and Brea nodded

"Me too, I love you"

They had always told each other that they meant a lot but even if they felt it this was the first time openly saying I love you. They wished they could have said it sooner.

"I love you more"

He responded as she giggled

"No way!"

For a second there they forgot about what was going on and just enjoyed each other's presence. That was until the door was opened and a bunch of guards came in telling Brea her time was up and that Kylan was going to leave now.

"Brea do me one last favor please...or well two last favors"

He whispered she nodded

"Can you tell the old man I left because of a sick family member or something? I don't want him to think I abandoned and forgot about him. Tell him that he was a great mentor and that I'll miss him. Also I know this is hard but- please try to be happy for me"

Brea looked down at the floor.

"I'll tell him and I don't know if I can do that"

He asked her to just try and with that they shared one last goodbye as they felt their hands slowly split apart.


	15. Welp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important

So because of school I haven't have much time to write the chapter that was supposed to come out today and although I hate having to change the squedual I had to come to the conclusion that I don't have any super powers and that there is no way I can get it done by today. I could rush it but I know that would affect the end result and I like giving my 100% on each chapter so that won't be an option. So sadly today's chapter will be moved to Friday(two days from now).

I hope you all have a wonderful day and thanks for understanding.


	16. Emotions run high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened emotions are running high some leading to sadness some to anger and some to empathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back as promised!

From her room Brea stood next to a window watching as the carriage that took Kylan went away, feeling her heart sinking in the progress. She had screamed so much that her throat hurt and all she could do now was sniff and cry silently. She felt a pair of firm hands hold her shoulders making her turn around. It was Tavra.

"W-what how? Didn't mother order for you to stay in your room too?" 

She asked her voice raspy after all the crying. 

"I'm not breaking any rules by coming into my sister's room so if there's a problem with that I'll make sure to see to it personally"

Brea wanted to laugh at her way of saying that she didn't care but honestly she felt so weak. Both emotionally and physically. She turned back over to the window putting a hand over it. The carriage was long gone from her sight now but she didn't want to look away. Very deep inside of her she hopped that it would turn around and come back. Tavra took in her silence for a few seconds sitting on the edge of her bed. She crossed her legs and watched her stare into the world outside. Brea's nose was pink, her eyes puffy and her stare lost. Finally the youngest sister broke away from what seemed to be a spell she had and walked towards her, also sitting down on the edge of her bed. 

"I was going to ask how are you but I guess that's kinda of a stupid question"

Brea this time smiled, it was a sad smile but at least it was a smile. She looked over at her sister and sighed. 

"I feel no better than you I suppose. I'm sorry I caused you to get into trouble"

She shrugged

"Why? You didn't force me to speak up, it was my decision and this is my consequence. We all deal with our own but that doesn't mean we have to deal with it on our own"

Brea took in the wise advice, it reminded her a bit of Kylan. He would probably have said something similar. 

"So...about your... secret"

Tavra moved her body a bit making Brea stop just in case it was still an uncomfortable topic to touch. 

"Hm, feels good to know I wasn't the only one with my fair share of secrets"

Brea bit her lip and decided not to pressure her on it more but surprisingly Tavra kept talking about it herself.

"It's been trines I got used to it though. Having to sneak out in secret and all of that. It became routine, my definition of normal. Wether that sounds sad or not"

Trines...that had been longer than her relationship with Kylan. Brea felt guilt crawling on her chest as she looked down at her shoes.

"A relationship forge in trines...and I ruined it"

Tavra, who had been looking at a wall the whole time, quickly moved her eyes towards her. She shook her head.

"No you did nothing. Why would you say that? Plus again mother was going to find out sooner or later anyways, I would have been lying to myself if I never admit it. Plus she has taken it better with me than I imagined. Being her right hand soldier, as much as she wants to punish me she knows she needs me. Especially out there in missions. Plus I'm old enough to make my own decisions, who I date or not so she's just going to have to deal with it cause I don't plan on breaking things off"

Brea's eyes widened and a hint of admiration poured in her heart.

"I wish I was as brave as you Tavra. Brave enough to sneak out and go out into Thra myself. Maybe..."

She stopped her there 

"I hate to be the party pooper but there's no way they won't notice if you leave. In my case when I have missions that's when I take advantage, no one can suspect me if I was already going out but you are always here. There is no need for you to leave... they would send for you as soon as they realized you were gone"

Brea nodded sadly

"Right"

She looked over to her night table. On the top was the clipped papers of Kylan's poems. Tavra followed her gaze and got up. She walked over and grabbed the papers in her hand making Brea straighten her back. 

"D-don't-"

Her cheeks were pink and Tavra raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Why?"

She stretched her arm up so Brea couldn't reach and snatch the papers out. She was able to read the first two when Brea finally got them and held them tightly against her chest. 

"...that was beautiful...is his writing I imagine"

Brea looked down at the poems and nodded.

"Yeah he wrote them for me. He wanted me to keep them"

She passed a hand over some words remembering the song teller. 

"He likes writing and reading like me. Plus he's a song teller so he always had a song with a story ready for me. I would ask him to play his firca or his lute or to just sing me a tale whenever I needed it. He always did it. Did you know Maudra Mera taught him how to dream stitch? Only a few can do it...it's so magical. He thinks his vliyaya is kinda lame and wishes he had a more powerful one but I laugh saying that I wish I had his. He is wise too and maybe not the strongest but definitely the kindest. He went through so much. He lost his parents tragically when he was very young and nobody wanted to take him in so Maudra Mera had to do it. Sami Thicket is a beautiful place but he came here to escape life there. He got bullied a lot by the other's Spriton because of his past, his mixed roots and because he wasn't as athletic as the others. My poor baby..."

Tavra was actually starting to feel a few tears blurring her vision as she heard Brea talking about him. Wow she really did love Kylan.

"Still he remained kind, not everyone can do that. I bothered him sometimes because he's scared of Fizgigs but not in a rude way. He got that from a song of a folk Stonewood hero called Jarra-Jen. He loves his stories they're his favorite...sorry am I talking too much?"

She said, noticing how long she had been talking about him.

"No it's okay, in fact I'm curious how did this all happened in the first place?"

Brea put the papers down and told Tavra her story. The story between her and the Spriton. She then insisted and Tavra told the story between her and the Sifa. 

"I'm still not ready to reveal names though...I guess it's a part of my life I grew protective of. Used to keep secret. I fear for my lover's safety a lot, I know your not a treat but...I would like to keep identities a secret for now"

Brea nodded while tapping her shoulder.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me everything now"

Some commotion was heard outside and soon a knocked followed. Brea got up and opened the door to see who it was. Seladon came in. 

"Brea-huh? Tavra what are you doing here?"

She said seeing her other sister. Brea closed the door.

"No matter that's not what I came here for"

She said before anyone could answer her previous question. She turned to Brea to hand her some news.

"Mother told me to tell you that you're allowed to leave your room now. You'll assume your duties soon too. If you want to go out or to the library a guard must go with you at all times"

She turned to Tavra

"Since you're already here I might as well tell you her word too. She said that you're also allowed to leave your room now... although you seem to already have. You won't be leaving anywhere until the census which is just four days away. After our Lord's leave she will fill in with instructions. Something has happened in the Crystal Castle..."

She looked over at Brea for a few seconds and then at Tavra again.

"But I won't say much here, mother will fill you in on the details when the time is right"

Brea huffed with indignation.

"So you're telling me that mother expects us to go ahead and do our duties from tomorrow forward as if nothing has happened? You just expect me to move along and ignore the fact that the love of my life has been taken away?"

Seladon rolled her eyes 

"Brea you're exaggerating that Spriton boy was not the love of your life. You're just too naive, I bet any guy can come tell you you're pretty and you'll immediately go: Omg he and I are destined to be together!" 

Brea walked towards her pointing a finger up to her face.

"How dare you? It's not like that at all! I love Kylan for who he is not just because of any compliments he might have given me. But I wouldn't expect you to understand, you've never even been in a relationship"

Seladon gasped

"How dare YOU? You speak as if I'm in the wrong but you're the one who is always making trouble. Dating a Spriton, I'm surprised mother hasn't had a heart attack yet with all your acts of dishonor and disrespect. You should be grateful she's even letting you stay, why if it were someone else they would gladly had kicked you out"

Brea crossed her arms

"Like you I bet! Wouldn't you just love to kick me out? Little miss I never break the rules, I'm going to be All-Maudra, little miss perfect, mommy's girl-"

Seladon grabbed Brea by the shoulders while the youngest princess grabbed her hair. Both pulling and pushing each other. 

"Go ahead tell mother! Tell her what a disobedient child I have been"

"You ungrateful- don't test me Brea! There is an order in things and you always have to ruin it all!"

Tavra ran between both sisters and pulled on their arms so they would stop hitting each other. 

"Stop! Stop! You two have to stop!"

Once they finally were completely split apart the three of them were panting, they took a while to catch their breaths after all of that. 

"Look I know we don't agree on many things but we're sisters. For Thra's sake are you both really that immature that you have to solve everything with fighting?"

Brea's lip started to quiver. She fought the tears back but gave in and started crying. She ran to her bed and covered herself with the blankets. Seladon was about to say something about this but Tavra pulled her to the side.

"She's not in the right state now. She's suffering can't you see? She's so young and look at what she has to deal with. I don't expect you to agree with us but at least understand that she's grieving. Seladon your the oldest act like such"

She whispered, almost scolding her.

"Look, you and me, let's get something to drink and cool down. It's best we leave Brea alone for now anyway"

Seladon gave in and agreed. She decided to leave the room first and Tavra quickly went and stood next to Brea. She raised the covers just enough to see her face.

"Seladon loves you... she's just blinded by emotions that we can't understand. She also feels a lot of pressure being the future All-Maudra and all"

Brea sniffed

"That's not my fault, I haven't done anything for her to always hate on me"

Tavra kissed her forehead and just told her to rest and take it easy for now.

"Don't think about it too much"

With that she left the room. Brea hugged her pillow and shut her eyes close. She decided to go take a nap because hopefully if she was lucky she would see Kylan in her dreams, and that was the only thing that could make her feel better right now.

~~

After Seladon and Tavra finished their drinks and cooled down they went over to Mayrin's chambers to see what she had to say. The Vapra woman immediately turned to Tavra her stare was icy. 

"I imagined Seladon filled you in"

She nodded

"Good, there has been a tragic incident in the Crystal Castle. A Vapra of our own, a Crystal soldier who served the Lord's has been murdered"

Tavra gasped, she was sure not expecting that. She asked how.

"We don't know the full details but a Stonewood did it. Son of the Captain himself, his name is Rian. Traitor to the lords and traitor to Thra. A friend of his, a witness, another traitor is also being searched. His name is Gurjin and he's a Drenchen, son of Maudra Laesid herself. As you know is census season and the Vapra are always given the privilege to be the first one to participate. So you'll stay here for that, once the Lords leave I will send you off. We must find these traitors by order of the Skeksis themselves. You will go to Stone in the Wood first since it's closest, then to the Swamps of Sog. They must come back here to Ha'rar to face trial. Understood?"

The soldier princess bow her head down a bit.

"It shall be done...but mother. About yesterday-"

The All-Maudra raised a hand in dismissal and sat back down on her desk giving them her back.

"There is nothing to discuss about it. You may leave"

Once she heard the door close she turned to Seladon who was the only one to remain.

"Seladon what do you think? Am I doing what's right?"

Seladon looked at her mother exited she asked for her opinion but she hid that well.

"Mother as All-Maudra you are the only one able to make the hard decisions. All-Maudra before anything else remember? You're just serving your clan and respecting the rules that the lords have place out to guide us"

Mayrin hummed and turned around again looking at the paperwork before her.

"Yes exactly"


	17. Coming full circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides including stuff from the series to my fic(obviously) I'm also(especially on this chapter) including a few things from the books but don't worry! If you haven't read the books you can still read, it has no main spoilers. Also I changed a few things here and there so it would make sense with my fic so don't tell me: "Hey this never happened in the books" I am well aware of that😂👍😅 With that said enjoy Kylan's point of view!

A unum and two weeks had passed to be exact and Kylan was outside walking around watching as everyone ran around doing their own thing and preparing for the census. It was now finally Sami Thicket's turn and the lords would probably get there by this afternoon or tomorrow. Kylan didn't have much planned, of course he had his offerings set but besides that all that he had been asked to prepare was a song for entertainment purposes so at least he could take it much easier than say perhaps those in charge of decorations or preparing the feasts. 

Ha'rar would probably have had their census a long time ago, they 're probably going back into their daily lives by now. He shook his head trying to keep his mind away from thoughts connected to that place because it would only eventually lead to pain. Instead he went ahead towards some isolated trees and sat down on the grass to rest, using the tree trunk for support on his back. He decided he might as well practice and taking his lute in hand he started to tune the instrument. His moment of peace though didn't last long, not because someone came to interrupt him or because of rain or anything like that. It was his latest enemy, his mind, who lately couldn't find peace to rest for at least a moment. His thoughts are always going up and down. He was even having headaches some nights whenever he tried to go and sleep. 

It was all because of what had happened in Ha'rar. He had no one to blame but himself, he always bottled these problems up and never really took the time to reflect on the events. Ever since he came back to Sami Thicket he would look in the mirror and say that everything was fine but it was not. 

His mind in self defense knew that after the traumatic experience Kylan needed to heal but he knew that for that he would have to revisit the horrible memories and he didn't want to. So instead of facing it he ran away from himself and hid it all in a corner of his mind but because of this sooner or later it was all going to explode on him. Slowly that was the reason behind his head aches and never resting mind, it was it's way of scolding Kylan for not facing the issue head on. 

Tired and seeing as he wasn't going to get much done then and there he got up and just before leaving stretched his hand out to a beach that leaned down and was quite close to the ground. Maybe because it was the heaviest. He grabbed a nut from the branch to later snack on and placed it in his pocket heading home to his room. 

On his way there the childings would come up to him asking for a song and to play but because of the census their parents would quickly swoop them up saying there was much work to be done and no time for games now. Even the small podlings were running with many baskets and a podling woman even fell down, a bunch of cherries falling too in the process. Kylan ran to help lift her up and put it all back when a shadow cast over his body. Feeling the sensation of being watched he turned to see another Spriton the man seemed to be ashamed. 

"Kylan look what you've done, look at all these cherries on the ground"

He must have thought it was Kylan who knocked the podling down accidentally but he knew he didn't do such a thing. Still he didn't say anything because he saw how the woman nervously played with her basket being scared of getting scolded for dropping the fruits down so he took the blame for her. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

He apologized to the podling who looked very confused after she ran off with the basket. He turned to the gelfling who had previously talked to him. He shook his head. 

"Kylan today is the census we can't afford getting delayed because of your accidents"

Kylan apologized again.

"Sorry isn't going to fix everything. Maudra Mera is too easy on you"

Kylan almost wanted to laugh in his face. Easy? That woman? Well there was definitely a combination he never thought he heard. Still it was his Maudra so out of respect he kept the laugher inside. 

"I was just walking and one of my arms must have moved too much to the side and knocked the basket. It won't happen again"

The gelfling before him was not amused.

"What poor body coordination. You sure those arms of yours are screwed in all the way? Always knocking stuff down, never properly throwing a bola and with a punch so weak even my little brother can do better...well that's what is to expect of a half and half" 

He whispered the last part but Kylan heard it, yet he had no energy to deal with it and acted like he heard nothing.

"Go now, sit somewhere, that way you won't disturb anyone as we all work"

Kylan nodded and went over to a stone and sat there. Feeling the man leave he rolled his eyes. 

"Go sit down there, humph... your not my dad"

He whispered while cracking the nut open in half. He took a deep breath to calm down and gazed back down at it. The brow shell, the white, the red and the perfect symmetrical swirls on each half got him thinking. This is just a nut yet Thra took the time to make it look symmetrical and perfect. Even if it was going to be eaten before anyone could notice. He felt bad for the nut, everyone would eat it too quickly before they could admire it's interesting pattern. He also felt sympathy, like the nut nobody took the time to really know the real him. The patterns that grew inside of his heart. Except for his parents when they were still alive, the old man and Brea...

Brea knew him, the real him and she loves him. The same way he loves her. The white inside of the nut reminded him of her hair. He wondered to himself how many other things would she see in him if they had been together for a longer time. How many new swirls and patterns would come to show and how many more would he have seen in her. Brea was smarter than what she appeared to be. She had an artistic side too with her journal and all. Also, what most didn't know was that Brea was also secretly a romantic. She would squeal whenever a couple came together in a book but only if she thought nobody was watching her. Otherwise she would close the book saying it was too cheesy for her taste. 

He chuckled a bit thinking of all of those quirks of hers. He knew that Brea had so much more, he wished he was there with her exploring each new phase that he would slowly discover of his lover. He missed her and he knew she missed him too. He felt kinda selfish but whenever he thought of her he truly hopped she was thinking of him too all the way in her castle. Part of him wanted her to move on and be happy but the other was terrified at the idea of her forgetting him. 

Someone near him cleared it's throat and that made Kylan jump and immediately cover the nut in his hand. Looking over he saw a female but she was certainly no Spriton nor Vapra if you were wondering. She had green skin, vine-like hair and sharp eyes. 

"What are you doing?"

At first after the stranger asked her question there was an awkward silence. Then Kylan finally snapped out of it and cleared his throat opening his hand.

"A nut"

Was all he said...and he hated that. Why would he say a nut? That's so weird. He over thought his words until she finally asked a second question. She seemed to be looking for directions of where his Maudra was. He pointed and told her then she left telling him to enjoy his nut. 

As he watched her walk away that's when he really noticed the sky and how the evening was closing in. He ate one half of the nut and saved the other for later getting up and heading to his room so he could get at least get semi presentable for tonight's big event.

~~

A few days had passed and Kylan was now on the road. He left Sami Thicket with the Drenchen girl who's name he now knew to be Naia. Apparently she needed to go to Ha'rar to speak to the All-Maudra about some sort of business. He did not intend to go there even though he really wished he could, but he did have a backup plan. Things were just not working out in Sami and so he decided he should go to Stone in the Wood. It was the home of his favorite folk hero and technically and biologically speaking it was also his clan.

At first the reasons they both had to travel were kept pretty secret but as time passed and both Kylan and Naia knew each other more they grew to be good friends with each other. She even told him at one point about her brother Gurjin, the real reason she wanted to see the All-Maudra and about the darkening around Thra. This made Kylan's mind go way back to when he first came to Ha'rar, even before he met the old man or Brea. He and Maudra Mera were summoned to help with the plant's crops. The local farmers described there to be a sickness that wouldn't let things grow properly. Could it also be connected to this darkening that he and Naia were seeing as they went on their adventures. Each day reaching further and further into the limits of Thra. Just to test on their walk a plant all bent down and grey stood. It was a small flower, purple veins covering it, almost as if the darkening was holding it too tight to breathe. 

"Naia wait hold on, I want to try something"

He grabbed a small bag in his pockets, it had the same medicine he had used all those unums ago I'm Ha'rar. He inched closer and covered the flower with the red dust seeing as it rose again and gained it's colors. Just to make sure, he dug it's roots and placed it in a bag where he put soil inside. He carried it around for the rest of the days and after the tenth day the medicine effect had wear off and the plant was back in it's dying state. No one could help it now, the darkening grew strong around it and Naia suggested it was best to leave it and not touch it anymore just in case. 

"Hmm...the medicine is only helping temporarily"

His mind went back to the crops in Ha'rar by now surely things were going to get back into their worse shape. He sat down and after much insisting told Naia everything. About the crops, his move to Ha'rar, Brea and his exile. The Drenchen frowned and grabbed him by the collar shaking him.

"Why are you telling me all of this NOW?! You need to come to Ha'rar with me"

He nervously shook his head saying that he couldn't. Naia stood up.

"Look, once the All-Maudra realizes how big this issue actually is she can't tell you no. This is more than just some secret relationship, this is about Thra being sick! Somehow I also feel like that's connected to the whole rumor of my brother being a traitor. Plus...maybe you'll get to see her again if you do. If we can stop the sickness that's sure to impress her mom enough to let you two do whatever"

Kylan thought about it, happy to have a friend as good as Naia. She might look feisty on the outside but she had a good heart. Plus Thra needed them, he was just a song teller but if he could somehow help his home he should. Besides what she said in the end...about Brea, if there was a slight possibility to get her back he wasn't going to let it go. Feeling courage running through his veins he got up and nodded.

"Alright let's go"


	18. Two flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea how to summarize this without giving a mayor spoiler so just read and have fun😅

Brea and Kylan  
Only two flames of the fire of Resistance. They still walked apart but little did they know they were in tune with the same note in the song of Thra even if they physically weren't together. Time had passed since we last saw both of our protagonists but now even in separation they joined a bigger cause that neither of them would have ever imagined they would. The knowledge of something going wrong in Thra. Just like other fellow gelflings who would later join them, they could feel it. Not only that but the anticipation that something amazing and horrible was about to descend. Like as if the tribulations they had already been through were just free trials of what was about to come next. But fear not for there is no sorrow without joy. 

Brea walked close to her mother as they both looked around. Previously they had been underneath the throne where the Vapra princess met Lore. After much convincing she was able to show her mother and together they clasped hands to dreamfeast, the best way she could explain to her all the latest signs she had noticed before of something disturbing Thra. Yet they were not in Brea's mind nor in Mayrin's for all that matter. Together they were somewhere new. It was wide and smoke flew around, near the floor, it felt mysterious yet safe. Like when kids make a secret hideout only for their friends to use. 

"Brea?"

She looked at her mother sharing the same confusion that she had across her own face.

"I don't know either mother this is not my doing"

Seeing as they couldn't quite get out they walked close to each other. Surely there had to be something or someone that could shed a light into where they were. What was this confusing location? As they walked Mayrin asked Brea more about Lore and she told her more of that and much more. About the sign on the library roof that appeared out of a book, the suspicious acts of the lords she had started to notice and much more. 

"When you sent me to the order of lesser service and I ran away I found Tavra. You had sent her, something about a murder of one of our guards in the Crystal Castle?"

The All-Maudra nodded 

"Yes, I didn't want to tell you though...it's so...dark"

Brea nodded

"Apparently a Stonewood soldier did it, I know not all gelfling's get along but a gelfling killing another? It doesn't quite make sense"

The older woman sighed

"When we have a hard time accepting things they don't make sense. This is why I kept this between Seladon and Tavra, your too young to be thinking of stuff like this"

But Brea shook her head 

"No mother listen, I'm not in shock or in denial. I really mean it when I say it doesn't make sense, like logically speaking. When would this happen? How? Isn't the Crystal Castle supposed to be filled with guard twenty four seven? The only place gelfling's aren't allow is in the Crystal chambers where only the Skeskies are allowed"

Her mother's head spun quickly as if shocked with her words. Brea quickly added.

"I'm not saying anything against anyone yet. I don't like to do that until I have enough prof. I'm just saying that for a gelfling to get away with such an act...it would have been very hard. Maybe too hard? I don't know...Oh! I almost forgot, after Tavra left saying I should head back home, on my way there I stopped to see the crops myself. The plants were dying again and I could see what the farmers described as a weird sickness. With my own eyes"

Mayrin moved her head now looking forward instead of at Brea. She hummed. 

"Yes I thought they made it up but it seems it's real. The land striders too seemed sick with the same plague. That's why I sent Seladon to make reports, something is damaging my clan"

Brea added

"Not just us mom, I can feel it spreading wider. I feel like Thra itself suffers. This sickness must be powerful because not only has it spread quickly it also came back even when...with the Spriton medicine"

She said that last part hesitantly and Mayrin noticed. She sighed not really being able to blame her. So many things were now resurfacing at the same time. A plague she thought to be a story is real. A gelfling accused of murder could actually be innocent. At this point she didn't know what was right or wrong, real or fake. Maybe she never did. Maybe she was always wrong. It made her feel bad knowing that as All-Maudra she should know better...but did she? 

"Brea about...back then...what happened with the Spriton boy"

She had never talked about this, whenever Brea tried to mention it she was always shut down but now she was the one taking the lead into the conversation. Brea almost jumped out of surprise. 

"Kylan?"

She hummed

"You know why I did what I did back then. Do you?"

Brea sighed looking down at her moving feet as they walked. 

"I guess so, rules are rules. Rules that even the highest Maudra has to follow therefore so should I and something else" 

She mumbled the last part

"I believe in order, I believe in having a set a rules to guide us...but maybe some of them...are wrong"

Brea stopped making Mayrin stop too. She looked at her eyes wide.

"Are you insinuating what I think you're insinuating?"

Shock filled her voice. 

"Yes, that maybe It was wrong. Better said I was wrong. Maybe it doesn't matter after all. I don't know anymore...what used to be right now seems to be left and vice versa. Which rules should I honor and which should I dispose of? Who knows"

Brea felt a spark of hope light up in her heart but she also felt sorry for her mother. She had always been so strict and strong, it seemed weird to see her confused like this. In the end she realized she never did anything to be mean to anyone or because she wanted to, everything she did she did because she thought it was right. Especially for her clan, for her family. 

"Well... hopefully when I find my answers you will find yours too"

Was all she said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, until then we need to find a way back home...in the meantime I think I owe you an apology"

Brea bit her lips as she saw her turn completely to face her and hold her hands. Hearing sorry from her was not something usual if she said it she meant it.

"I'm sorry I was so drastic with my actions. I hope you can forgive me, that Spriton boy too"

Brea couldn't help but smile

"In fact...once we're home I'll send guards to Sami Thicket. Ask Maudra Mera to send him here, tell him myself as I should"

Remember the spark of hope Brea previously had? Nevermind that! Now it was a full firework. She let go of her mother's hands wrapping her arms around her to give her a hug.

"And I-I can see him right?"

Her mother hugged back

"I don't see why not. You're old enough to be in a relationship anyways. It's your life not mine"

Brea squeezed into the hug, her face hiding in between the neck and the shoulder of her mother. They stood there together for a few more seconds until her mother let go. 

"Okay but we still seriously need to get out of here. Besides that I also want to send guards to search for Tavra, I don't want her doing missions right now. Not until I fully have a grasp of what's going on and Seladon... I'm sure that she must be with the landstriders by now. Hopefully she'll get some useful information I can use"

And there she went, All-Maudra mode again but Brea didn't mind. It wasn't the same All-Maudra as before it was one that now slowly was starting to see better. As they walked some more they came to a huge room. Up front were two other gelfling's. One that seemed Stonewood and another that seemed...Grottan? Wait they were still alive? She had so many questions but there was no time because next to them another group of gelfling's that came from the opposite side joined them. 

"Ah there's the rest of you"

A raspy voice was heard and as Brea looked up to see who it belonged to she realized it was Mother Aughra. It had been so many trines since anyone had last seen her. She had only heard and read about her. Maybe she had some answers.

"Oh Hello!, Hm, Um hi?"

A few words were shared here and there. She observed around and saw two Drenchen, they looked quite similar, maybe they were related in some way. Surprisingly another Grottan too, this one a boy with a cape. (Let's all pretend Amri was there okay? I love him too much to leave him out). Lastly behind the male Drenchen a gelfling with tan skin and jet black hair. She could only see his back but his beads, his hair...they all felt similar. 

"Clever Brea"

Aughra said, making her face her again. She then noticed the Crystal that was behind her.

"The Crystal is cracked is missing a shard-"

She started saying but with a:

"Quiet I'm not done!"

From Aughra she quickly stopped her sentence. 

"Sorry"

Her mother stepped closer to her as Augra turned to the rest. The last gelfling who Brea hadn't seen the face of yet seemed to be distracted by the scenery. He hadn't even noticed what Aughra had said or anyone else in the room. The female Drenchen tapped his shoulder and she overheard her whispering to him to snap out of it.

"Sorry it's just all so intriguing"

His voice! He sounded just like...no way.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, welcome proud All-Maudra"

Brea couldn't concentrate, her eyes were glued on the back of the boy who reminded her of...

"Fierce Naia, Wise Kylan and Gurjin"

When she heard his name everything stopped. The Spriton finally turned slightly and she could now see his side view. He nodded towards Aughra when his name was called and everyone was laughing a bit about what had happened with the Gurjin guy. Still she didn't listen to their laughing, it all went mute and slow motion. She pulled on her mother's sleeve to see if she saw the same thing but when she turn her face was also shocked. This meant...it was real. Kylan was right there. She couldn't wait and she ran towards him.

"K-kylan?"

She whispered, making him turn to see her. Once he did his eyes grew big too. His cheeks turning pink and a smile plastering across his face.

"Brea?"

He whispered back, disbelief in the tone of his voice. Brea laughed softly and nodded a lot. 

"Yes it's me"

At that point everyone turned around watching them which made them both stand there next to each other awkwardly. Naia though o the one who Kylan had told her about Brea and realized what was going on. This must be Kylan's Vapra girlfriend she thought. To help her friend have a moment even if it was short she needed to make a distraction and also come up with what she was going to say once they left the place to bother Kylan(in a friendly way). Maybe just the classic "Ohhh" would work. She turned to the rest, getting their attention so they wouldn't have all eyes on the other two. 

"All-Maudra we were actually on our way to Ha'rar to see you"

Everyone turned towards Mayrin. Kylan smiled knowing what Naia was doing and grateful for his friend's act. He turned back to Brea and finally they shared an embrace together. 

"I missed you so much"

They said at the same time then splitting. Brea examined him up and down asking his state of health.

"How have you been? Have you been eating well? Sleeping?..."

Kylan chuckled softly as she bombarded him with questions with genuine worry. He shrugged once she was done not being able to lie to her but without sounding too tired because he didn't want her to be stressed. 

"Don't worry I've been eating, sleeping though...it wasn't much of an option with the traveling we had to made"

Brea raised her eyebrow

"We?"

Kylan pointed over to Naia, Gurjin and Amri earning an understanding "Ah" from her part. 

"How about you?"

He asked turning to see her once more. 

"I have a lot to tell you as I imagine you have to tell me but right now Aughra seems like she has something important to tell us so let's leave it for later"

He nodded and stretched his hand out in offering. 

"Alright...but stay here please"

He indicated that he wanted her to stay close to him even if they weren't talking. Not needing any further words, because she felt the same way, Brea grabbed his hand and both stepped forward to once again join the group of gelfling's. 

"Me too I was in Ha'rar"

They heard a gentle voice say.

"Ah body still is, the Dream Space is a spirit realm"

Naia looked straight up at her.

"Dream Space?"

She asked

"The source of magic and prophesy"

Kylan hummed and added

"The world within our world"

Naia glanced quickly over to his friend as he talked and noticed down at his hand holding the Vapra princess's. She smiled and shook Gurjin and Amri a bit, making them look too. Both of them smiled back nodding. 

"Exactly"

Aughra said to his words and Brea gave him a side smile filled with pride. 

"The Crystal of Truth has brought you here to ask for your help. Our world is dying. We all have a part to play in restoring the balance and defeating the Skeskies"

So then it was indeed true, Thra was in trouble. Thought Brea as Aughra put her stick down on the ground in authority.

"Treason!"

Everyone turned around towards the sound of a newly added voice to see what it was about. It was Seladon and it seemed like she wasn't aboard with the idea no matter how much pleading anyone did to her. Even her mother couldn't convince her this time as she swore loyalty to their lords, although Brea was doubting they could even call them that. Seeing as she wouldn't hear Thra's call, Aughra made a motion that sent her back quickly. Out of instinct by the sudden act, Kylan pulled Brea back closer to him as if he were making sure they weren't going to do the same with her. 

"What have you done with my daughter?"

The All-Maudra spoke and he could feel Brea's grip growing tight as she shared with him a worried expression. 

"Don't worry even with her insistence of loyalty to the Skeskies Mother Aughra would never hurt a gelfling. Not her children"

He whispered into her ear to help her feel more at ease which help alongside with Aughra saying she just sent her back to her body with no harm done. Then they all formed a circle around the Crystal to see what it had to say, all stretching their arms out as if they were directly dreamfeasting with Thra itself. What they saw was truly nerve wracking. As they all opened their eyes again in horror Brea was the first to talk.

"The Skeskies"

Her mother finished that sentence for her.

"They're draining us. The volunteers!"

She said her All-Maudra instinct of protecting her own kicking in. 

"We shall answer Thra's call"

The one named Rian spoke.

Aughra went around and explained briefly where they should all go and what they had to do. What role in this song they had to play.

"Now go you heroes of Thra..." 

As Augra talked Brea and Kylan quickly looked at each other knowing their time was short. 

"Don't worry me and the others will come to Ha'rar. I'll see you again"

Kylan reassured as they both nodded. 

"Thra be with you and the rest always in protection"

Was all she could say before she felt her spirit slowly being transferred back with Aughra's voice in her head.

"...go save our world!"


	19. Operation Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was up to Kylan and the rest of his friends to rescue Brea and the other's who got trapped by the Skeksis.

Everyone got up and started picking everything up immediately to go north towards Ha'rar as Aughra had instructed them. 

"Good thing we're not that far off"

Said Gurjin turning the fire they had been previously using off. He was relieved he wasn't going to need to walk too much, he was definitely feeling better with each passing hour but he still was a little weak over his stay with the Skeksis. 

"Yes, things seem to be turning around. With the All-Maudra herself on our side the weight of our journey may be easier"

Rian added a spark of hope in his voice. Kylan nodded adjusting one of his shoes quickly. He must have had made a face because next to him crouched down Naia whose face was painted with a wide smirk and a knowing look. He knew what she was thinking and he could feel the heat rush to his ears.

"So excited to reunite with your love?"

She whispered, the question only being meant to be heard between them. Kylan smiled softly.

"Anyone would be excited to see their love one again if they were once separated"

With that he basically answered her question. Shoe on tight he got up and so did Naia.

"Also thanks for what you did back there don't think I wouldn't noticed"

He said once the group started to move again. Rian led the way serving as the guide while Gurjin went second. Making sure the Drenchen boy wasn't left behind in the progress, Amri came third while him and Naia remained last. Both walking side by side and talking quietly. 

"Ah no worries it was nothing but having helped you means that I have the right to tease you a bit about it right?" 

Kylan chuckled softly, shaking his head over her question. It was Naia after all, what could he expect? 

"Only because your my friend"

He said allowing it for now. Naia enjoyed this to the fullest, thinking hard.

"How about we start with a classic? Ohh, Kylan and Brea sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" 

Her playful side was now unlocked.

"Seriously? You Drenchen don't do music much but that's a song you DO know?"

Naia shrugged

"We can make exceptions and this is a good one. May I continue now?"

She asked as if Kylan had interrupted her from giving a grand speech of something he quickly put a hand up.

"Jeez jeez okay but lower your voice or-"

Amri was suddenly right behind him. Kylan hadn't noticed how long the Grottan boy had been with them. It wasn't until Naia looked behind him and Kylan felt a hand patting his back. When he turned around Amri shook his head slowly ticking his tongue. 

"When will you two ever learn?"

He pointed at his ears indicating his special and quite honestly impeccable hearing ability. During their travels it had given them advantages but keeping a secret when the shadowling was around was not one of those moments. 

"So Kylan how exactly did you smooth your way into the silverling's heart?"

He said cutting straight into the point with no hesitation. Kylan blushed and told him to walk next to them as he told him a very short version of his story. 

"If you want to know more and with fuller detail you'll have to wait for some other time but that's practically it. Or you can ask Naia since she knows everything"

The Grottan nodded understanding but after a few minutes jumped a bit. 

"Wait how come you told her but not me? Am I not trustworthy enough?"

Naia flipped her hair to the side with pride. 

"Don't take it personally, Kylan and I just go way back. Before you, I'm his best friend and well...just overall better at keeping secrets"

Amri raised an eyebrow

"Better at keeping secrets than a Grottan? Part of the clan who was entrusted with keeping secrets and sacred artifacts and knowledge? The clan that to some extent others thought as extinct? Yeah sure totally believable"

He said with sarcasm in the last sentence. Kylan shrugged.

"I mean he kinda has a point"

Naia gave him a push in the arm huffing. 

"On whose side are you in Songteller?"

Amri pulled Kylan closer to him.

"Mine"

Naia pulled him back

"Mine"

This kept going for a while until Rian stepped back and pulled Kylan away from both of them. 

"Neither, you guys are slowing us down, this is more important than whatever game you are playing. Also look at the poor guy you got him all dizzy"

He said not trying to be rude but stating a fact. Although Kylan wasn't feeling THAT dizzy and the others didn't see the wrong in a small moment of fun. Still he got what Rian was saying, getting to Ha'rar was that golden moment they had all been waiting for. Thanks to the Crystal and Aughra the first flame of the resistance was starting and they had a role to play. This was important to them but especially to Rian and Kylan could obviously see why.

Suddenly Rian let go of Kylan and set a face filled with a mix of playfulness and mischief. 

"Okay no but seriously Kylan why didn't you tell us about your girlfriend sooner?"

Both Naia and Kylan were surprised. Gurjin followed after Rian raising both of his eyebrows.

"So that's how you like them"

Naia snorted laughing and both Amri and Rian high-fived. Apparently when the Grottan had overheard before heading to Kylan he whispered what he had heard to both the Stonewood and Drenchen Paladins. 

"Sorry man I'm normally good at keeping secrets but I got too excited"

Surprisingly Kylan didn't feel flustered and in fact he laughed along. It actually felt good seeing how they were all so happy and excited for him. Sure he was going to have to prepare himself for a lot of teasing but if he had his friend's support he truly could care less.

"You don't think it's weird?"

He asked them, the three boys shook their head. 

"Not at all"

Was their final answer before Rian turned around again. His voice was more relaxed and filled with youthful energy. 

"Okay but seriously let's continue walking the quicker we get there the faster we can assess what we shall do next and Kylan here can see his girlfriend~"

Everyone agreed giving Kylan a pat in the back as they walked forward. Now Kylan alone in the back followed, his smile wide and his heart pumping fast. 

~~

Once they were finally there they walked down near the row of houses. Just a few more steps and they would be there. Kylan looked at all the Vapra homes and wondered if there would be enough time to give the old man a quick visit. Those thoughts were interrupted though when some screams on the streets were heard. In instinct the four of them hid carefully to see what was going on without being seen themselves.

"Help!"  
"Let us go!"  
"Someone help!"

The voices filled the air and they all grew alert. 

"The Skeskies they got Deet"

Said Rian and Kylan that grew worried added:

"And Brea"

Gurjin turned as he looked at all of them. 

"Then we must do something you can't imagine the horrible things the Skeskies will do to them"

Kylan didn't need to imagine he knew of all the horrible things that they were capable of putting them through. He had seen in Rian's dreamfeasting and he had seen in the after effects Gurjin had taken after being a prisoner. He didn't even want to think of the possibility of that happening to so many innocent gelfling's especially Brea. 

"We won't abandon anyone that I can promise"

Said Naia firmly he needed to hear that even if she didn't know it at the time.

"We need to act fast"

Rian added everyone nodding to each other.

"Let's ride"

With that said they went back and hopped on the armalings rolling to the rescue. They rolled a bit to the point where no snow was seen anymore but still not too far away that much time had passed. Going ahead than the carriage they stopped behind some trees trying to come up with a plan. 

"If we can somehow get them to stop we can try and open the door of the cage so everyone can get out"

Amri said but the problem was how could they get them to stop? Why would they stop? They had a whole cage filled with gelfling's so they were probably going back to Crystal Castle with joy and no intentions of stopping midway. Not when they had a feast in their hands.

"I'll go"

Everyone turned to Rian

"I was the first one to see them betray us; they have been searching for me since the very beginning. I can distract them, make them stop in their tracks and then all of you can, in the meantime, bust the others out"

Everyone wanted to protest and find a better and safer way but the time was running and it seemed like Rian's plan was the only option at hand so they agreed. Rian went ahead into the road and stood over a rock as everyone observed and waited. Soon enough the carriage appeared and the armalings that moved it seeing Rian stopped in their tracks. 

"I heard you were looking for me!"

Kylan heard Rian yell, he was probably talking to the Skeksis. 

"What's the matter? Too scared to come out and face me?"

As the General hid his head inside the carriage again Naia stood ready for action. 

"Now"

She whispered

"Go"

Kylan added also in a whisper as they all ran out of their little hiding spot and into the road. 

"Stay low"

Gurjin said referring to not being caught. Finally they were all around the cage that imprisoned their fellow gelfling brothers and sisters. As soon as Kylan saw Brea's signature hairstyle he grabbed on to a part of the cage and peek through one of the holes.

"Brea"

He whispered to hopefully get her attention. She heard his voice and quickly turned around.

"Kylan!"

She said relief

"We're here"

He said hopefully easing her nerves. On the other side Naia also peeked through one of the holes. 

"We're going to get you all out"

Gurjin nervously added:

"Somehow"

They started to pull as hard as they could but the door was very well locked. Suddenly Amri froze as his ears started to flick, apparently he heard something approaching. Gurjin was the second to hear and soon so did him and Naia. Whatever it was it was coming close.

"There's a sound. What's happening? Come on we need to get out"

Said Gurjin as they all once more tried and pulled at the same time. Suddenly Kylan felt as a shadow cast over him and when he turned this creature he had never seen before launched itself over the cage door. 

"Oh no"  
"Oh look out!"  
"Woah!"  
"What is it doing?"

They all stood aside as this creature for some reason seemed to be helping them. Both Skeksis took notice and started screaming back at it to stop but the creature continued until finally the door was broken. 

"Everyone out"  
"Let's go let's go"  
"Go go go"  
"This way"  
"Come on"  
"Don't look back"  
"That's it move it we got to go"

Everyone finally was able to get out and Kylan and the other's made sure that every last one of them were outside and safe. Once it was done Kylan turned to the crowd eyeing them to see where Brea was. He saw a silver blur behind a few who seemed to be jumping up so that he could see. 

"Excuse me"

He said as he went over there and found Brea. They quickly shared a hug as he passed one of his hands through her hair, relief filling him.

"Brea, are you alright?"

He asked, still feeling a bit of the previous adrenaline.

"Yes I am thanks to all of your efforts"

Once they let go of each other Kylan made sure to get a good look at her just to make sure she didn't have any scratches or anything else. Thank goodness it seemed like she was physically alright. Brea pointed over at the creature who had helped them and told Kylan to give her a second to which he of course agreed to. 

Brea placed a hand over one of what Kylan assumed was the creature's arm. At this point a few others had also turned to see who their hero had been.

"You saved us"

She said as it moved his head around slowly. He was huge but there was something magical almost in the way he moved side to side. It was filled with wonder.

"I've never seen such a creature before"

He commented mostly to himself then to anyone else. This made the creature move it's head towards him and the sudden movement made Kylan a bit nervous although something deep inside told him it was no real threat to him. 

"Uh, good day"

He said nervously and he could hear a few small giggles coming from Brea as she stood forward closer to it. 

"This is Lore, he's my protector"

She said loud enough for the whole group watching to hear.

"Thank you Lore"

The sweet moment was suddenly interrupted when they heard the Ritual Master yelling threats at them. Lore stood up high and started walking towards the carriage once again.

"W-what are you doing?"  
"It's coming for us"

The Skeksis now talked with voices filled of fear instead of authority. Brea wrapped her hands around one of Kylan's arms. As they both looked at each other without any words and just their faces they could tell that this was satisfying for both of them. These no brain birds were so mighty in talk but it seemed like Lore got them all under his finger...or well his rocky arm?

"I like your Lore friend already"

He whispered and she smiled.

"And he likes you too"

Kylan's ears perked up and his face glowed up.

"Really?"

Before she could answer they heard and saw as the Skeksis's carriage rolled away going for a escape. This left Rian back into view and everyone walked over towards the Stonewood boy. Lore seemed to notice to as it's head hoovered over him. 

"Hello there?"

Rian said in a awe and confusing mixture. 

"Rian"

Said Brea stepping in front of everyone else.

"Brea"

He replied as they then shared a happy hug. 

"Thank you"

She said obviously being thankful he did something so dangerous to help them all get out. Rian then looked over at Kylan with a look that at first he didn't quite get. Then he realized that he was silently asking if it was okay which for Kylan was nonsense. He smiled and waved a hand in front of him happily. He didn't care, it was Rian after all plus he had helped them saved everyone. He knew his hug with Brea was a friendly one and he was glad to see two gelfling's he cared about happy. 

Once they were done Brea walked back standing next to Kylan again and Deet went to reclaim her hug too.

"You were so brave"

She stated a fact. Kylan also noticed that this hug lasted a bit longer and there was something about it...but he didn't want to come into any conclusions...yet. The sweet moment soon was overcome with whispers surrounding Rian. The Stonewood soldier uncomfortable said he should go but Brea stood up having none of it. She told everyone the facts straight up. They owed their life's to Rian and he was as much of an enemy as Skeksis were friends. 

Kylan felt a smile filled with pride slide in as he saw her stating the truth out loud with such authority. She was determined and unafraid at that moment and he wished nothing would take that away from her again. Finally after she was done Rian proposed to show everyone the truth for them to see themselves and so they could spread the word to others, at first the group stayed quiet but little by little they came around and joined hands to see the terrible truth of the Skeksis.

Since Kylan and Brea along with the others had already seen it they decided to sit down and wait for Rian to finish showing the rest. It was a hard scene to swallow and they rather not have to relieve it, especially Gurjin who they knew had also been close to that Vapra Mira. Naia and Amri worried sat beside the Drenchen boy to give their support while Kylan explained to Brea his connection with the first drained victim. 

"Oh that's so sad...I didn't know"

She whispered back, he pulled her closer to him and hummed.

"I know it is quite tragic but the good news is that we're all together now and we are going to make sure her death was not in vain. I might not have known her personally but the idea of those heartless Skeksis doing that to gelfling is just..."

Brea nodded ending his sentence

"Unacceptable and heartbreaking"

She rested her head on his shoulder as he was now the one asking questions. 

"What happened back there in Ha'rar? Why were you all trapped in there?" 

Brea sighed and felt her ears getting droopy as she went back into what happened back in the castle. Her mother, Seladon, everything. Kylan noticed her shift in behavior and told her she didn't have to tell him now. 

"No it's okay I want to"

And with that she told him everything.


	20. Speak for the Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero's head towards the Crystal Desert and Kylan tries his best to help Brea cope with her recent lost. 
> 
> Also I just realized that next chapter Rek'yr is going to appear...oh boy I'm going to have fun writing that. Jelous Kylan? Maybe ;) Muajaja

"The All-Maudra... she's gone?"

Kylan asked in complete shock. He knew eventually everyone at some point has to die but the All-Maudra was such a strong and powerful figure that sometimes while looking at her you would forget she was mortal too. Plus this was not only sad but completely outrageous considering how the Vapra woman parted. Stabbed by the General for defending her own. Sure he and Brea had passed through many hard times because of decisions that she made but that didn't mean that the news didn't hit him like a rock in the pit of his stomach. Especially knowing what that meant for Brea. He knew what it was like to lose someone special by the hands of the Skeskies and he had wished that had never happened to Brea but here they were. The only thing he could do was console her through this hard time as they all had to be strong and move forward. Everyone knew it was what the All-Maudra would have wanted them to do. Especially after she realized the truth. 

"Brea I'm so sorry. The Skeskies won't get away with this. Slowly we'll gather more gelfling's, more allies to our cause and they will fall. They'll pay for what they have done to us... to you"

At this point Rian had finished dreamfeasting with the others and the gelfling's that now saw the truth promised to go and spread the word to others. With this they left and Rian looked over where Kylan and Brea sat next to each other.

"Is everything alright?"

Gurjin,Naia,Amri,Deet and Hup all looked over too. The group walked towards them and formed a circle. Brea was still having a hard time processing the circumstances so Kylan raised his head towards everyone and spoke for her.

"The All-Maudra...she stood up for us against the Skeksis. Let them know she would no more let them torture her people and because of that got stabbed with a sword...which resulted in her death"

Gasps were heard alongside with sad and shocked filled whispers. Deet stood forward. 

"Me and Hup were there when it happened. Sadly it's true, as soon as it happened we were ordered away with the others"

Hup nodded slowly curing underneath his breath and waving his spoon because of the raging injustice. For the first few seconds everyone stood quiet. 

"What about your sister? The eldest, she's now the one by order of success the rightful new All-Maudra. Has she not heard of the news?"

Asked Naia, being the first one to break the silence. This time Brea raised her head.

"Heard of it? She...she saw it herself"

Everyone gasped even harder.

"She was the one that sent us off to the carriage. She believes this was mother's rightful punishment for treason and blames me for her death. She's mad and loyal to the Skeskies. She's All-Maudra now alright but for now don't expect any help from her. I don't know exactly the reasons behind Seladon's actions but when I looked into her eyes...I almost didn't recognize her anymore. She screamed and said I was no sister of hers. I'm sorry to disappoint you all"

Kylan grabbed her shoulders and leaned over to be close to her ears.

"That's enough Brea, please don't push the memory any longer for now okay? You need to rest"

He whispered as everyone told the princess it was alright. That none of this was her fault. That it was not in anyone's control either.

"This news hit us all gravely, know that we share your grief upon our shoulders as if it was our own"

Amri said and with that Brea got up. 

"Thanks everyone but we can't stay here and sulk forever. We need to head out, it's what my mother would do. When I found Lore he gave me a message. Someone recorded it for him to send. It basically said that I needed to head towards the circle of the suns. Apparently there we would find more answers to help us, to free gelfling from Skeksis power"

Everyone grew attentive to her words and watched as Lore got up and started walking in one direction.

"Oh look he's going to guide us!"

Said Deet while Gurjin scratched his head.

"Wait like right now?

It seemed like that was Lore's intention so without hesitation and not wanting to lose him everyone got their stuff and made a line following the rock creature. Brea was behind him since she knew him best with Kylan close behind, then Rian, then Deet with Hup, then Gurjin, Naia and finally Amri. After their loss they really hoped that whatever message awaited them in this circle of the suns actually held the answer they all needed to defeat the Skeksis.

That's how they passed the next following days. It would have been longer if they all had to go by foot the whole time but they had the help of the Armalings to get around and Lore too. That was until they reached the limits of the forest. They decided to give the armalings a break and to not expose them to any more drastic changes, they had already worked hard enough so they let them go so they could be free and continued the rest by foot.

"Ugh we've been walking forever doesn't Lore ever stop to rest?"

"Do rocks need to rest?"

"Well usually they just lie about"

"Well not Lore"

"Unfortunately not"

Gurjin and Naia talked in between each other as the group finally stopped over a cliff to see the magnificent and new view. (Also I did not invent that conversation, if you pay close attention in the series just as they arrive to the Crystal Desert you can hear them both saying that in the background is seriously hilarious).

They had to admit it that when they looked out at the view it was completely breathtaking. It sure had earned its name. The sand of the desert with the crystals poking out from here and there. Some bigger in size than others. With the sun setting and hitting just right the shine that it cause over the sand was really mesmerizing. 

"They say the sand never stops shifting. Crossing the desert by foot will be just as easy as walking on water"

Said Kylan hating to be the one to bring it up but it was true. There was after all a reason why no gelfling except the Dousan traveled there, it was a beautiful but not an easy path to take. 

"We should set up camp for tonight. See what solutions the morning offers"

Said Deet brightening the mood a bit.

"I'll start a fire"

Said Naia as they all agreed it was the best thing they could do for now.

"Hup help me find some wood"

He said looking at the podling and nodding. He wanted to help out with something. Right before leaving though he glanced over at Brea who was still facing the desert view. She had not spoken much the last few days and he knew why. That's why until now he and the others decided to give her some space. Some alone time is important too besides the constant attention. Before leaving though he looked over at Deet and whispered her name getting her attention. 

"Psst Deet, you think you could talk to Brea for a bit? Your obviously much better at cheering others than the rest of us"

He said having noticed the past days the gentle nature the Grottan carried and her good influence on others. Besides that, Amri who had known Deet since childhood had told them she was well known for her positive attitude towards everything. Maybe that's what Brea needed now. 

"Of course I'll try my best, leave it to me"

He nodded thankful and went off with Hup to gather some wood so that Naia could use some of Amri's glowmoss and light up a fire. 

Brea sighed and went walking away from the group near Lore. Crossing her arms she sniffed and bit and Deet made sure to follow her in this time of need. 

"I keep thinking if I turn my head fast enough I'll my mother's face or if I listen hard enough I'll hear her voice...but I won't"

She said starting the conversation, mostly to herself at first. 

"I'm so sorry Brea"

Deet said

"Seladon was right, it's all my fault. I have to go back to Ha'rar! I-I can't just leave her like that on the floor!"

She said in a sudden outburst.

"Going back now won't help anyone"

Said Deet trying to get her to see the reality of things without being harsh. 

"I should be there to bury her. Send her essence back to Thra- there are ceremonies"

She said cutting off at the end of her own sentence by the knot in her throat.

"Well maybe we can have our own ceremony. Right here"

Said Deet and this made Brea raise her head up once more. A bit of color coming back into her cheeks. 

"That would help. Thank you"

Deet smiled, happy to help.

"That's what friends do, we help"

Brea stretched her arms and Deet received her as both girls shared a hug. Brea now cried on her shoulders letting most of it out now.

"You're a true friend"

As they hugged Rian who was watching, he felt a tap in his shoulder turning he saw it was Kylan.

"The fire is ready and we're cooking anything in specific you want?"

Rian chuckled

"At this point any food is a blessing"

Kylan slowly turned, seeing Brea and Deet hugging in the distance.

"Is she alright?"

Rian laughed softly and patted his friend back.

"She's in good hands, don't worry she's strong. She'll be fine"

Kylan looked back at him and nodded.

"Yes right!"

Both boys then turned away and went back to the campfire to eat and to give both girls some time.

~~

It was now night and they all sat full circle except for Lore who decided to stay a bit apart from them. Deet had told them about making a ceremony for the All-Maudra right then and there and since Kylan was, as most of them called him, "good with words" they asked him to guide the ceremony. It was an honor and he of course accepted.

"Life is a circle not a line. There's no end, no begging. Today our beloved All-Maudra has returned to Thra. Though we cannot be there to guide her essence home we will sing her memory across the wind"

Everyone listened in silence as an act of respect. Brea was glad that if someone had to do this it was Kylan. She surely would not find the right words like he does. Speaking of which, Kylan searched in between his stuff and gave Brea a round object.

"I will bind your words into a dreamsticht. All those who find this seed will know her as you did. Speak for the death, share her best memory so that we might all know her goodness" 

At first Brea didn't quite know where to start but with the help of Rian who voluntarily shared his experience with his dad she was able to do so. She talked about the struggles she faced with her mother's strict ways and commands but how in the end of it all she realized that each time Mayrin told her she loved her she truly did mean it. With that...they sang and spoke for the death.

~~

"Kylan I know it's you"

Said Brea hearing his footsteps coming closer behind her. After the ceremony everyone had head off to sleep but Brea of course had her mind racing and couldn't quite get sleep yet. She had walked a bit apart from the rest and sat down on a rock looking out in the open. Kylan was also not able to get sleep because his mind too was way too busy for that so he walked towards where she sat to join her.

"Is it okay for me to sit here?"

Brea scoot over to give him more space.

"Sure go ahead"

He did and now they both looked out. Kylan shifted his head up pointing at the stars. 

"You know if you look at the stars they can guide you. They can tell us where each clan capital is"

Brea looked up.

"Including Ha'rar?"

He pointed at one bright star in the north in the sky. 

"Yes that one right there, the star of Ha'rar...and that one all the way there"

His hand glided through the sky as if he was drawing a path.

"Is the star of Sami Thicket"

Brea gasped in amazement. 

"It looks quite far how long did it take you to get from one place to the other?"

Kylan shrugged

"About a little less than an unum because I went in a carriage. If I had gone by foot it would had been longer"

He felt Brea's head on his shoulder and looking back down at her he saw her eyes still glued on the night sky. The millions of stars reflecting in her eyes. 

"Actually Kylan I wanted you to know something"

He asked what it was.

"In the Dream space, before we all came together, mother and I were talking as we walked. About many things but in the end we ended up talking about you and well us"

Kylan's ears went up intrigued.

"Me? Us?"

She hummed.

"Yes, mother analized everything and realized that your punishment was unfair and that truly there was never anything wrong with us. So she told me that once we head home she would sent guards to get you from Sami Thicket and get you back. That way she could apologize to you directly"

Kylan was now the one to speak. 

"That's very nice of her but I already forgave her. It's not necessary for a direct-"

Brea interrupted him before he could finish.

"Even so, even if you already forgave her a direct apology was the right thing to do and she was determined. She also said that once you were back we could be together again. That I was old enough to be in a relationship anyways. I just wanted you to know that before... returning to Thra... she had approved of us" 

She lifted her head from his shoulder this time shifting herself so she was directly facing him.

"Thank you for telling me then. It's good to know, it makes me happy and feel at peace knowing it...I wished we could have been able to have that talk though..."

Brea nodded

"Me too...Kylan how do you do it? How do you cope with your parents lost?...if it's okay to talk about that is"

He sighed

"You're going to always miss them but it slowly with time hurts less. Honestly there's not much I can tell you but give time it's time. Also celebrating their life's helps. Like whenever I get sad over mine I remembered how happy they were when they were still alive. I'm sure they wouldn't trade their destinies for anything else. They choose to be together, to have me, to be a happy family and it's sad it didn't last but it's rather better than a long life without your loved one. Even if it was cut short they lived the life they wanted to live even when their clans told them no. It also helps to think what they would want you to do. Would the All-Maudra want you to be sulking over her grave all day every day?"

Brea shook her head

"Its okay to cry but it's okay to move on too, but it won't come easy nor immediately. That's all I can tell you I'm sorry I'm not much of help now"

Brea smiled

"You're more helpful than what you realize or give yourself credit for. Thank you Kylan"

She kissed his cheek and made herself comfortable next to him. Slowly turning into a small ball in his arms and calling for Lore. He came and fell on the ground, his rocky arms wrapping around them. Kylan chuckled and passed a hand through her hair.

"Goodnight I guess then"

And just like that with a last kiss on her forehead both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	21. Worth more than a Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before Brea and some of his other newly friends leave with the Dousan, Kylan and her share a moment and a Brea hands him a heartfelt piece of paper with something special inside.

"Kylan wake up!"

Kylan stirred a bit with sleep still hovering over him. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head just to then close them and rest his head down again. 

"Quickly! There's something in the sky approaching us"

Brea said shaking him again to get him to wake up. She herself wasn't exactly a morning person but a huge flying creature was coming their way and they needed to be wide awake just in case it wasn't friendly.

"The three brothers are rising or maybe it's a big POOFY cloud coming this way because of the wind"

He mumbled not opening his eyes and not really wanting to wake up yet. She sighed having no other choice and pinched one of his ears making him open his eyes and raise up immediately.

"Brea! What did I do now?"

He rubbed one of his hands on the tip of the ear that got pinched. 

"Look I'm sorry but you need to see this"

She pointed at the sky and Kylan finally was able to see the creature too. With each second it was closer and closer. 

"Wake up Lore"

Lore was never "asleep" he didn't need it but he had served them as comfort in the night while lying down on the ground. Now he rose up with Brea's call. 

"Are the others awake?"

He rose and both gelfling's walked over to check.

"Barely"

She responded as their friends slowly rose up one by one while scrubbing their eyes. Kylan and Brea walked over giving them all a small shake and telling them about the creature in the sky. Everyone then also shared their curiosity and walked near the edge looking up at the sky. 

"Calm down Lore it's okay"

Said Brea easing the rocky creature.

"What is that?"

Asked Gurjin and Brea looking back in the sky said:

"The Dousan"

At first the glare of the morning suns made it hard to see but once she saw in more detail she remembered stories and pictures from books she had read in Ha'rar that talked about the other clans. Even the Dousan who were usually one of the ones with the fewest pages since they were separated from the rest gelfling's and not much was known of them.

"A Dousan? I've never seen a Dousan"

Said Deet with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"It's very rare for any of them to leave their precious desert"

Kylan said, making a note to an actual fact. Even in the Crystal Castle where Rian and Gurjin used to work, there were Stonewood paladins,Spriton paladins, Drenchen paladins but only one Dousan paladin. Which was a miracle considering what Gurjin said next.

"The Dousan are forbidden to become guards in the Castle"

Rian added

"The Skeksis told us they worship death"

And with that ominous fact the Dousan where now just above the ledge of rock where they stood and a latter fell down as one by one, three to be exact, went down but only one approached them.

"He looks rather pleasing"

Said Rian sarcastically. Once he was close to all of them he bowed his head down a bit and said some words in gelfling.

"May the dead be one with Thra again. May we feel their tears in the rain and their warmth in the suns. Even if they had left they are still with us"

That was some nice words to introduce yourself by but it made sense if they all consider that perhaps they had received their dream stitch seed. Also Kylan appreciated poetic words from time to time since as a song teller he could sometimes get in that mood too.

"That was beautiful"

Remarked Brea

"But it is nothing compared to your grief"

Brea sighed as he brought it up, remembering her mother almost instantly.

"The winds have carried your song. We heard it's melody and it moved us deeply. Those deaths were very important to you right?"

Brea dropped her head low not really wanting to say anything about it anymore so once again Kylan stepped in for her. 

"We have had a lot of losses: friends, parents and even the All-Maudra..."

That last part he said, giving a quick glance over at the sadden Vapra princess.

"Yes we found out about her. We've seen the crown shards fly"

Finally Brea raised her head although her voice remained low and soft.

"She was my mother"

Everyone turned to her.

"I should had noticed, princess"

He said bowing his head down a bit in respect.

"My name is Rek'yr, master of the sands in the south"

Brea bowed down too right after. At least some of the things she had learned about formalities in the castle could be used for something.

"I am Brea"

He pulled a necklace from his neck and walked towards her.

"Here princess a humble amulet"

He then proceeded to put it on her. Everyone looked a bit skeptical and wondered if maybe it was just a normal thing to do among the Dousan. Maybe something they did for someone who suffered a loss. 

"It's made out of bones it brings protection"

Amri raised an eyebrow and walked next to Kylan.

"Bones? Protection?...Yeah and peachberry brings harmony. It's creepy..."

Kylan gave him a soft and low laugh.

"Amri don't judge, it's probably like very sentimental for them or something"

Amri looked back at him and whispered.

"And it's okay for him to be handing and putting on necklaces on your girlfriend?"

Kylan now looked back at him too.

"Oh come on Amri you know who I am. Plus Brea is a princess, I've grown used to seeing others gifting her things. It has no deeper meaning I'm sure"

But Kylan had to admit at least to his inner self that he felt a tiny sense of jealousy indeed but he would not admit it. Amri though didn't need it, with the tone of his voice he sensed it all. Naia then walked between them telling them to shush the whispering because she wanted to listen.

"If me or my crew can help in any way..."

Rek'yr offered and Brea was quick in action.

"Actually we are planning to cross the Crystal Desert"

She explained

"Benu and myself will take you princess"

They bowed again

"Thank you me and my friends must hurry and arrive at the circle of the suns as quickly as possible"

Rek'yr face changed and he seemed worried. 

"Interesting...maybe he know something we don't know"

Said Gurjin who had at some point joined them. Kylan crossed his arms.

"Guys why are you all so quick to judge? The Dousan seems nice"

Everyone turned to him surprised.

"Kylan why are you so defensive?"

He looked up

"I'm not"

Naia chuckled 

"Oh this is too good. You're trying to defend him, trying to convince yourself that you're not jealous. How adorable"

Kylan puffed his cheeks and shook his head in protest.

"Not true"

But by then they were all grinning and there was no way he could trick them now.

"You seek the circle? It's a curse place, forbidden, instead allow me to escort you all to the Oasis-"

Brea shook her head and walked away.

"If your scared you don't have to take us we can manage to get by ourselves"

She said and Kylan smiled knowing exactly what she was doing. She did the same with Seladon back when he was still working in the castle. 

"Fine, I'll take you as far as I can"

Brea turned in victory and walked back.

"Thank you we are forever in your debt"

Rian then cleared his throat and excuse himself and Brea. While they talked Naia shook her head.

"There's something about this Dousan...he knows something we don't"

Kylan wondered what made her think that. Rian and Brea came back and the resolution of them going with them stood. Apparently whatever Rian told her wasn't very convincing because she stood by her plan. Although whenever she decided on something she barely walked away from it.

The Dousan bowed and walked away making Gurjin turn to his friends.

"Well I guess this is goodbye"

He, Naia, Kylan and Amri had all secretly been talking about splitting up. Mother Aughra herself said that they're destinies in specific lied in spreading the words while the others were in the circle of the suns. Naia places a hand on Rian's shoulder, reassuring. 

"We must light the fires of resistance"

Kylan joined her

"And spread the truth across the seven clans"

Gurjin quickly came and gave his best friend a hug.

"Come here, until we meet again. Take care alright?"

Rian nodded 

"You too, Bold Gurjin"

Everyone's mood lit up as Rian came up with a title for the Drenchen soldier and he seemed to light up.

"Bold Gurjin, I like that!"

He laughed giving him a friendly punch in the arm and moving back with the others. The others said goodbye and Brea asked for a moment dragging Kylan away by the arm behind a rock on the other side.

"Sure you have to go with them? You can come with us to circle of the suns! Gurjin, Naia and Amri are very capable gelfling's. I'm sure they'll be fine"

Kylan took his firca out from his back where it was placed and looked down on it. 

"Sorry Brea...I think it's part of my destiny to go with them. My part in the song of Thra as Augra herself said but don't worry this time unlike the last one I am positive this isn't goodbye forever"

Brea sighed and smiled softly

"True that does make this parting much easier, but you have to promise we'll see each other again. I'll be very sad if you don't come back"

Kylan raised his ears

"Don't be, I promise I'll be fine and I'll see you again. You?"

She promised the same thing too. Then the sweet moment became a bit more funny when Brea looked down at the bone necklace.

"Did you get jealous?"

Kylan blushed madly

"For Thra's sake why does everyone keep saying that?"

Brea giggled and waved the bones in the air for a bit.

"Because your eyes are very expressive songteller. I saw the way you were looking at these"

Was he really that see through? He wondered. 

"Alright alright, I'll admit it...I was a little jealous..."

Brea blushed slightly and smiled.

"Aw don't, there is no need to be. Rek'yr gave me a necklace of bones but you gave me your heart and I gave you mine. Isn't that much more meaningful? As cheesy and sappy as it might sound"

Kylan laughed a bit and nodded

"No but your right as usual. Here"

He pulled the necklace that he had gifted Brea for her birthday out. It seemed like he had always been wearing it underneath his clothes but Brea hadn't noticed until then. It was also the necklace she gave him so that he would remember her when he was sent back to Sami Thicket.

"Now I don't need this because I know I'll see you again and after that I won't leave your side. Why have a reminder when I have you right besides me?"

Brea placed a hand over her touched heart. 

"Aw Kylan...here"

She opened her journal and ripped a page folding the paper into a small square.

"Remember the poems you gave me? I glued them to my journal so I would never lose them and well...I made one myself. It's about you, but I'm not as good at poem writing as you so this is kinda embarrassing. Please read it after I leave"

Kylan grabbed it and held it close.

"I'll treasure it, until we meet again"

She nodded

"Indeed"

She then leaned over kissing him by surprise. Kylan soon catching on wrapped his arms around her holding her close. It had been a long time since they last shared a kiss like this and he had to admit that just like her he had missed it. Once they parted, Brea smiled and pointed at him.

"Next time when we meet again it's your turn to make the move" 

He blushed but nodded as he felt her hands slipping off of his. By instinct he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"W-wait...I love you"

He needed her to remember that.

"And I love you too"

She answered both resting their foreheads together for a few seconds before finally braking apart. Kylan watched as Brea and the rest of his newest friends flew off, his hand over the poem Brea had given him. Unfolding it it read:

So many thoughts running in my head  
I don't know where it starts  
Or where it ends

But I know the origin of it all  
The cause behind the reason  
I can still feel him in the halls

I miss you my songteller since you're far away  
I hope that my words can somehow reach you  
The same way your songs reach me every day

I've not yet lost hope that again I'll see  
That again I'll feel you  
Your eyes looking wise as the sea

But such possibility is small  
Very tiny  
But it's what I will hold on to for it's mighty

Holding to the hope of seeing you again  
To shower you with my love  
My first and my last

-Brea 

Kylan could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he traveled back down memory lane remembering those days. When he and Brea were still just friends reading books on the library floor. When they became lovers in a secret that was only meant for both of them. The cruel and lonely nights he spent in Sami Thicket after being seperated from her. Having her back again in his life. It was such a rollercoaster...he remembered the first time he started to feel things for the Vapra. It was one of the most nerve wracking experiences but he was so grateful for it all. He didn't regret a single thing, he loved it all. Hopefully one day he'll get to dreamsticht his and Brea's story so that it will always stay alive just like his love for her.


	22. Finally in peaceful waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after many twist and turns Kylan and Brea arrive to their happy ever after.   
> Guys this is the Last Chapter of this fic and it has been a fun journey to write this.   
> I remember when months ago this was just a dream I had one night that I decided to add more details to and turn into a fic.  
> Time flies when you have fun, am I right?  
> Enjoy!

Some time passed since the first battle in Stone in the Wood. How much exactly? That's up to you to decide, But let us not focus on that right now. Now we are centered all the way back in Sami Thicket where a songteller comes inside a cottage house with some groceries in hand and a hopeful heart.

"I'm back! I got everything and some good news!"

Said Kylan putting the groceries down for a second and closing the door behind him. Brea came a few seconds later, some ink on her cheek. 

"Oh good you do have everything! Welcome"

Kylan grabbed a corner of his sleeve and quickly grabbing her face cleaned her cheek. 

"Did I have ink again?"

Asked Brea once he was done and he nodded while laughing. 

"As usual"

He bent down and grabbed everything again walking towards the kitchen with Brea behind his tail. 

"Also what's the good news?" 

She asked

"Remember how we were going to head over to the hearth tomorrow to help Maudra Mera? She told me that if we wanted we could have a day off, an important reunion is going to take place tomorrow. Some soldiers from Stone in the Wood are coming tomorrow with more news about the Garthim so she decided that they needed to discuss that at soon as possible"

He placed the bag in the counter and together both gelfling's started putting everything out. Brea frowned as she heard the news.

"In the middle of war having days off is a blessing don't get me wrong but why didn't Mera invite me to the reunion? If it's about the Garthim I want to be there. I SHOULD be there"

Kylan shook his head while smiling sweetly at her.

"Brea she normally would but everyone also doesn't want you to overwork yourself. We need you strong and healthy just like the gelfling next door"

He stopped everything and turned her around. They joined foreheads as Brea sighed knowing it was true.

"I guess that is thoughtful. I just don't want to feel like I'm slacking off while everyone else is contributing something"

Still with joined foreheads Kylan spoke again.

"Brea your not slacking off, you have always been in every reunion since day one, checking on the soldiers, checking on the progress. I think this is a well deserved break for you...for you two"

He said looking down and placing both of his hands around her rounded belly. He gently caressed it while Brea shrugged.

"I guess you're right maybe it's for the best"

Right then Kylan quickly jumped back because he felt a kick and Brea burst out laughing. Kylan blushed and crossed his arms.

"What's so funny?"

Brea was already many unums into her pregnancy and any day now she could give birth so it had been a while since the baby was already kicking but it would still get Kylan by surprise. 

"Nothing don't be mad at me~ Here let's get these organized everyone will be here soon"

Kylan's expression changed quickly as they went back to work happily knowing their friends after a long time were finally paying them all a visit. Knowing in anticipation that soon Brea was going to be real close to birth giving their friends sent them letters letting them know they would each leave their home as early as possible to get there in time. Naia, Gurjin and Amri only needed like two to three days to get there since the Swaps were the closest. Rian and Deet needed a little more time with maybe a unum in advance. Seladon normally was in Ha'rar as the new All Maudra but the news caught on to her when she was visiting Sami Thicket to talk to Mera about some important business so she decided to stay anyways, she didn't want to miss her own future niece's birth. Finally the old man and his family were coming too! This made Kylan extremely happy as they all with the resistance grew closer, at that point in time even the Old man's daughter was friends with Kylan now. 

Just as they finished they heard a knock on the door and Kylan went to get it. Seladon stood on the other side with a bag in one hand.

"Good afternoon Kylan"

She said as he opened the door even more so she could come in.

"Good afternoon"

He replied both of them heading to the living room where Brea sat down on the sofa. 

"Seladon!"

The sister's shared a quick hug and Seladon handed the bag to Brea.

"Here it's a gift for my niece"

Brea excitedly grabbed it thanking her for the gift and another knock was heard on the door. Again Kylan went to get it. This time it was Gurjin, Naia and Amri. Oh and of course Neetch too who he noticed when out of Naia's hair came a flying eel like muski chirping around him. 

"It's good to see you all, it's good to see you too Neetch"

He laughed as Naia pulled the exited muski off of him. They all gave Kylan a hug congratulating him and walked to the living room to say hi to Brea and hand her their gifts too. Kylan decided to stay near the door because something inside of him told him that- 

*Knock Knock*

He smiled to himself knowing it was going to happen. Opening the door again this time he saw Deet, Rian and baby Jen. 

"Guys hi! I hope the trip here was a good one"

Deet had given birth quite recently so both him and Brea were kinda skeptical with her coming all the way from Stone in the Wood to Sami Thicket. They even offered to go to their place instead but their friends were having none of it saying that having Brea move was even more risky than anything else and that it was no problem. 

"It was!"

They answered and Kylan quickly pointed to the living room where they could join the others. This time after closing the door he came over with everyone else sitting next to Brea and watching her unwrap everyone's gifts. Some baby clothes, bottles, toys,etc. Afterwards he heard how things were in each of their homes and how they're trip over there went. 

"Who wants to play twister?"

(A/N:Let's imagine twister is a thing in Thra okay?)

Asked Rian pulling the box out and everyone got very hyped. He opened the box and handed the color wheel to Brea.

"Obviously you should be in charge of this"

Brea laughed and agreed it was best not to get involved in her state and so she wouldn't be lonely and because of Jen too, Deet sat next to her helping out. Soon as usual with them the game became very chaotic but in a good way.

"Gurjin your stupid dreadlocks are in the way!"

Said Naia blowing off some of her brother's hair that dangled over her face.

"It's not my fault, the color wheel choose for me to be here"

He defended himself and right then Amri lost balance and fell. 

"Oh sh-"

Rian's newly father instinct quickly kicked in.

"Language!" 

Everyone laughed and soon Kylan lost right after the Grottan as they shared a high-five watching the other three basically wrestle it out. In that moment another knock was heard and Kylan quickly went to get it. Once he opened it, it was the old man, his family and...Hup?

"Hup? You're here! How? I thought you wouldn't be able to make it"

The Old man waved his hand slowly in the air while Hup bowed down and jumped a bit in his usual style.

"Oh this little one heard that we were heading to Sami Thicket and he asked if he could ride with us. What a coincidence that we also were heading to the same house. I see you know each other"

Kylan nodded

"Yes we do, now please come inside, all of you. Everyone is in the living room follow me"

Now that everyone was together they decided to take a small break from their game and go to eat. They got up and walked towards the kitchen table, which was actually two tables pushed together to make one long one, and ate and talked to each other. 

"Are you two liking the food so far?"

Kylan asked the Old man's grandchildren. Two boys, mere childlings but very calm and well spoken for their age. They nodded with a full mouth as their mom came to quickly wipe some crumbs away from their cheeks with the help of her husband.

"And are you two planning to have children any time soon?"

Kylan quickly turned to see on the other side Rian teasing Naia and Amri. In a friendly way of course. Both of them blush at first but quickly straighten their backs. 

"Not for now, we want to wait more before committing to a parenting life"

Naia said and Amri raised his hand.

"And before that I need to get good at my uncle's skills to become the best. Then we can move to the next level"

Rian laughed and Gurjin who was beside the Stonewood looked straight at Amri as competition.

"Sorry Amri pal but the title for best uncle is reserved for good ol Gurjin"

Everyone ooohhh as if they had just declared a war between each other. Amri playfully followed along grabbing a fork in hand.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come on this side of the table and scare up?"

Naia shook her head and looked at Kylan mouthing the words:

"I can't with these two"

Kylan laughed and mouthed back that she was going to have to for the rest of her life. Gurjin then grabbed a fork and accepted Amri's offer moving to the other side of the table. Right then Naia again looked at Kylan and pointed at the hallway, Kylan nodded and got up following her down the hall away from all the commotion.

"Everything alright?"

He asked

"Yeah I just wanted to ask you how are you feeling? My best friend is going to be a father and it could happen any day now"

She said, giving him a friendly punch in the arm. Kylan chuckled and crossed his arms while resting his back on the wall. 

"I don't know... it's kinda hard to believe at times"

She imitated his movement and stood beside him also resting her back on the wall.

"First of all it's amazing just the fact that I'm still alive"

Naia snorted 

"Oh come on it's not like we almost died THAT much"

Kylan looked down at the dagger that hung from her belt and back at her, raising his eyebrow.

"Alright fine! There has definitely been moments in the past where we were close but nothing we couldn't handle right?"

Kylan smiled and continued his list.

"Second of all I have amazing friends now and a even more amazing best friend"

Naia puffed her chest proudly and flipped some of her hair to the side.

"Now that I can't debate"

Kylan laughed 

"Gurjin"

She immediately turned around and Kylan quickly placed his hand over his mouth trying to not laugh too hard.

"It's a joke! Of course I was talking about you silly"

Her shoulder relaxed and she gave him a threatening stare.

"That's what I thought, hmph!"

Kylan continued

"Three, me and Brea actually ended up together...there were days in the past where thinking of that seemed like dreaming of something that I wasn't going to get...but here I am now"

Naia tried her best to imitate his voice.

"Married to the woman of my dreams~~~ Let me tell you 100 poems about her so you can get an idea of how amazing she is"

Kylan blushed madly and pushed her a bit. 

"I do not talk like that!"

Naia places her hand over her heart exaggeratedly.

"Oh my heart~~ This is the princess and the song teller act I"

Kylan laughed

"Shut up!"

They both kept at it for a little while until Naia pointed behind Kylan and when he turned saw the old man. He quickly asked if everything was okay.

"Oh yes don't worry, I was just wondering... I've never been here before, it's my first time. Mind showing me around young man?"

Kylan nodded and grabbed the other arm(the one that wasn't holding a walking stick) and said that it would be a pleasure to give him a house tour. Naia excused herself and went back to the dinner table to see who had won the fork duel between her husband and her twin brother. 

"Can we start from the front? Outside?"

Kylan nodded leading him out. The old man smiled seeing the flowers that decorated the front yard. He had seen them before when they got there and for some reason they made him very happy, especially the yellow ones.

"These are quite lovely, did you plant them?"

Kylan nodded 

"Yes! Both me and Brea planted these. We got some seeds from the other Spriton and got working. The front yard has flowers while the backyard has the plants that give fruit and vegetables. You should take some when you leave! Fresh food will make your dinner taste much better"

The old man smiled, placing a hand over his eyes to block the afternoon suns rays. 

"How much?"

Kylan shook his head and stood firm.

"Nothing, how could I ever charge you? You're like family please take whatever you want when we get there. I'll feel very bad if you don't"

The old man chuckled and shrugged knowing he wasn't going to convince Kylan to change his mind. 

Anyways the front of the cottage house, besides it's flowers on the front, had a small stone path leading to the door in the center that was decorated by a few paintings of birds. The grass was controlled on most of the yard although there was a part where it grew high, but that was to be expected in Sami Thicket. The roof had a few vines with some wild flowers attached to it and in the front a rope hung with a wind chime attached to the end, it had Vapra like decoration to it which reminded the old man of home. It was nice how you could see a little bit of both of them just in the decoration. 

"Alrighty then let's head over to the backyard. We could go through the house but I rather we go around it so we don't interrupt everyone inside"

They did just that and just how Kylan had said, the old man saw the garden filled with plants that produced vegetables and a good variety of fruits too. Kylan grabbed a basket and told the old man he was free to look around while he collected some things for him to take. 

Looking around he sat down on a bench nearby where if you sat you could see the whole backyard. It had a few wind catchers planted on sticks in the ground with Spriton decorations imprinted on them. More stone pathways here and there and a very small water well perfect for personal use. The bucket attached to the rope right beside it made him wonder if it was in use or not. As he thought about it Kylan came back. He sat down next to him and handed the basket over to him.

"Thank you son, my daughter can cook something good with these for the whole family"

Kylan waved his hand saying it was nothing. He then asked if he was comfortable and the old man nodded.

"Did you know that this bench is actually a gift? Rian made it with wood from the trees surrounding Stone in the Wood. It was a gift for both me and Brea when we first moved out"

The old men then pointed at the well.

"Does that water well still work?"

Kylan nodded

"Yes there's a river but it's a bit of a long walk from here. If we want quick water me and Brea get it from the well. You want some?"

The old man shook his head saying he was just curious and before they continued on talking Brea appeared turning from a corner of the house and standing before them. 

"Oh there you two are. I've been looking for you both. What are you doing?"

She asked casually 

"Oh just a small tour around the yards"

Brea sat at the other side of the old man as the three of them stared at the sky in quiet for a few seconds. 

"May I ask why did you both decided to live here? In Sami Thicket, I mean...weren't you trying to run from it before Kylan?"

The old man asked

"Well yeah I was but Sami Thicket in itself was never really my problem. I had always liked the grass fields and it was my mother's birth place which is really special but...I used to get bullied a lot. Mainly because of me being a halfling as they say and because I didn't share the same interest and passions as maybe other Spriton. I was lonely...but then I made a ton of friends like you! I also met Brea and I found out that I do have a purpose in life. A reason for why I exist in Thra, an important role I can be proud of and make my parents proud of too. So when that happened I was less scared, I decided I wouldn't run from my problems anymore but rather face them. Because of the resistance a lot of gelfling's changed their way of thinking and finally they started being nice to me. Those who still try to bully me, instead of keeping a low head I started to stand up for myself. Which caught them by surprise Jaja, it was very funny. Because of that I was finally being treated the same and I earned respect here...so why not just stay?"

Brea raised a hand and added her part of the story.

"And as for me Ha'rar will always be my home land in my heart but I actually wanted to move here too. I am grateful for my life in the castle but I think I just wanted a more simple free spirit life. I've also grown to learn a lot of new things and I wanted to support Kylan when I started to notice that he secretly wanted to come back here. So it all worked out"

The old man nodded

"Well I'm glad to see that there is hope for you the youth. Im glad you're both happy"

They laughed and nodded too. Then Brea asked Kylan if they should just ask him now or later. This made the old man confused as he asked what they were talking about.

"Well..."

Kylan said, taking a deep breath.

"Both Brea and me have been thinking about this for a while. We both wanted to ask you something. If it's alright with you , would you like to be the godfather of our childling?"

The old man gasped in surprise and asked if they were for reals. Brea giggled and nodded while rubbing her belly. 

"Then it would be an honor of course" 

Everyone cheered happily with the conclusion. The old man was very proud and took his walking stick quickly getting up.

"I need to tell this to my family. I'll see you both inside"

Without any further words slowly the old man left the scene leaving Brea and Kylan behind. They looked at each other and high-fived in victory. 

"Jaja we did it!"

Kylan slid closer to be right next to Brea, placing one arm around her shoulders while resting the other hand over her belly. 

"Oh by the way, Deet needed to change Jen's diaper and I helped. Deet said I was a natural! It's actually not as bad as people make it to be...it is definitely better than when I had to clean podlings that one time"

Kylan chuckled softly at her enthusiasm over her mini triumph. 

"Yes I'm sure you are a pro"

Brea reached into her dress pockets (A/N:If Thra can give gelfling pockets in their dresses why can't we do the same?!) and to his curiosity took a piece of paper out. 

"After that Deet handed Jen to Rian and we both went into our room because I needed help finding something. While we were searching, Deet found the box where I keep all of my old journals. We went through them together having fun revisiting the memories when this slipped out of one of them"

She handed the piece of paper to Kylan and when he flipped it and read the first line a blush and a smile crept into his face. 

"From a Stream to a River..."

Brea nodded smiling

"You remember"

He looked at her and kissed her forehead. 

"Of course I do, I wrote this when I first started having feelings for you, I was confused back then..."

Brea grabbed the piece of paper from his hands.

"Just so you know I'm definitely reading this to our child"

Kylan blushed and laughed embarrassed. He tried to convince her out of it but Brea told him it was nonsense. He knew he couldn't argue with her so he finally gave in. Brea smiling turned to the letter and started reading it out loud for just the two of them to hear. Just for this moment before they went back inside. 

"From a Stream to a river   
Growing with many things in it to deliver..."

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun fact  
> I actually enjoy writing poetry from time to time which you can now obviously see(as chessy as that might seem lol)  
> #iamnotashamed


End file.
